Uncharted Waters
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

Once in awhile, Amadeo wants to be alone.

Sailing through the Centro Sea with his Oro is more than fine. But weeks with smelly men? No matter how much trust Amadeo put in his crew, even he needs his privacy at times. His face is quite well known on land, due to his reputation as a genius. Occasionally, a few people would try to suck up to him. They want to curry his favour in order to improve their standings or be allowed to join him. Amadeo understands, to an extent. Thanks to his Sight, none of the ships belonged to the Boccanegra family ever sunk. Working for him means that you are guaranteed to come back home alive. Unfortunately for these aspiring sailors, Amadeo is a picky person.

What Amadeo dislike the most, among other things, is incompetence.

He would only let a select few to even touch Oro. Amadeo have to get to know these men first, to figure out their aptitude, and ensure of their loyalty. Because a sailor's true worth only shows during a storm. One may have the 'sight' but it doesn't mean they can control nature. If a sailor is unable to keep his calm during a bad weather, he shouldn't call himself a sailor at all. Amadeo is first rate. He don't settle for third rates.

Oh, don't get him wrong. Amadeo enjoys the attention he gets. It's only natural if someone as brilliant as he receive attention from others. He've proven himself from time to time that he is a force to be reckoned with. Everyone have acknowledged him. All he need to do now is to bring that acknowledgement up a notch. Or a few. To become the undisputed no. 1 in L'isolani and Centro.

It gets annoying from time to time. Words are words. It can be easily carried away by the wind. If they want him to pay attention, they should prove themselves first.

Uncle Roni recommend him to take some time off. Just by himself. They already finished with paperwork and their next trip is scheduled not for another two weeks. Amadeo have no desire to go to town so he decided to explore the coast. There is a small gulf not far from the city, but the tides make it difficult to go there. Seldom people come to the gulf. Amadeo is in luck. The tide is low today. A path have opened up before him.

Today really is a beautiful day. There isn't a single cloud sighted in the sky. The sea glitters from the sunlight. Gentle breeze wash over him. Ippocampis are frolicking around. He can hear the seagulls' cry from the distance. A few ships can be spotted on the horizon. His heels dug into the sand instead of the hard wood of _Oro_. It's so peaceful here. Amadeo start to relax. This is exactly the break he's needed. By being near his element. The ocean. It's a fact that L'isolani people are drawn to it. The connection varies from person to person but it's definitely there. Amadeo bet that no one feel stronger pull towards the ocean than he does.

Amadeo about to take a walk when his ear catches a sound. It doesn't sound like an animal… It sounded like… Someone singing?

Amadeo scanned the area. His eyes fell upon a figure sitting on a rock islet not far from the gulf. Someone else is here? The figure have their back on him. The long blonde hair cascading down their back suggest female.

A sea nymph. It has to be a sea nymph. Amadeo never see one before.

She's singing. Amadeo couldn't make out the words but it sounded beautiful.

He want to take a closer look. But before he can take another step, the sea nymph stopped singing. She stood up. Amadeo stills. If she spot him now, she would flee for sure. Amadeo is not a bad swimmer but he doubt he can catch up. The sea nymph leap into the water. His eyes followed her form. She is swimming towards the other side of the gulf, hidden behind the cliffs. Amadeo followed her. He walk around the cliff, careful not to make any noise.

The sea nymph is heading towards the coast. Huh, that's weird. Aren't sea nymphs supposed to live in the sea? Weren't they part of Triton's court? Perhaps her sisters are waiting nearby? That would be a sight to behold. Few people in the history of L'isolani have seen Triton. But sea nymphs are barely mentioned. Amadeo never thought much about the sea nymphs on the fresco. The images of Triton, ventis and Ippocampis are much more interesting. Let's see if the real thing if anything like the stories described…

The sea nymph have reached the land. And she is naked. Amadeo hastily hide behind a boulder. Dear Triton, she's naked. Paintings and sculptures always depict them as naked. But seeing the real thing is a whole other matter. Amadeo feel like a pervert now. Yet he can't resist to take another peek. The sea nymph is bringing her arms behind her neck. To flip her wet hair maybe? The movement draw his eyes to her torso. Amadeo feel his face getting hotter. This lovely creature before him is quite blessed in the chest department. He watch her wring her hair. Once she's satisfied, the sea nymph walk towards a tree. Something is hanging on one of its branches. It appears to be a white clothing. She wrapped it around her. Sure enough, the material become see-through after it absorbed water. The cloth clings onto her body, accentuating her curves.

He want to take a closer look…

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. At that exact moment, she look up and their gazes met.

Amadeo's breath hitched. The noises at the background dimmed. He no longer pay attention at his surroundings. Time just seem to slow down around him. All he can focus on is the sea nymph. The sea nymph look back at him with a stunned expression. Like she didn't expect anyone to be here. Her lips parted slightly.

There is distance stretching between them. Around 20 feet, give or take. Amadeo is not close enough to figure out her eye colour but he couldn't look away. It's like he was being pulled in by those eyes. It felt weird. Intense, actually. Like when _Oro_ brave through a storm or when they get closer to a whirlpool. But this is different. It felt foreign, confusing and all around overwhelming. He never feel anything like this before. Amadeo can't quite put a finger on it. This is completely new.

Amadeo step away from the boulder, wanting to get a better look. Maybe attempt to strike a conversation with her even.

The motion seems to snap her back to reality. The sea nymph tear her gaze away. She turned her back on him and run. "Wait!" He runs after her. The sea nymph didn't return to the water. She just kept running.

 _'She's fast,'_ Amadeo thought.

The sea nymph disappear behind the cliffs. She vanished from his line of sight. Amadeo pick up his pace. Why is he chasing her? What merit does he get if he catch her? She could put a curse on him for all he knows. Yet his curiosity won over. When Amadeo reach the other side, he is greeted by… No one. No sign of anyone. Wait, there are footprints. Amadeo follows them. It lead him to a rocky path. The prints stopped there. The sea nymph probably jumped back to the water. Amadeo have no chance of pursuing her if that is the case. His eyes scanned the area, hoping to get a glimpse of golden hair.

Nothing.

Amadeo is disappointed. He is absolutely certain that the sea nymph is not a mirage. She is as real as the _ipppocampis_ and the _ventis_. What an interesting turn of his day. Perhaps he will get another glimpse of her in the future. The teen turns around and start walking back to the city.

Amadeo promptly ignore the intense feeling in his chest.

* * *

She was seen. She was seen. She was seen. She was seen. She was seen! She was seen!

Someone saw her!

Worst of all, she was seen by the Boccanegra heir. They never really exchange any words before. They never even properly met. This definitely qualify as 'improper'. The boy was peeking at her!

Orelia let out a tired sigh. Now she have to find a new swimming spot. Just peachy. She waited until the boy left before stepping out from her hiding spot. She is dry for the most part now. Orelia put on her clothes. As she did so, her mind play back the encounter.

Amadeo Boccanegra looked like he stumbled upon her spot on accident. He was probably taking a walk or something. Gosh, that was embarrassing. Orelia wish the earth or the ocean would swallow her up whole. How much have he seen exactly? How long have he been standing there? She don't want to find out.

Orelia made the mistake to linger. She should have bolted the instant she noticed his presence. Instead, she stuck around, locking gazes with him. She could excuse her slow reaction because of shock, but it still doesn't explain why she waste precious seconds to play staring contest. Why did she do that? Is she that desperate to put the blame on his eyes? Orelia is drawn to his eyes. She know that he have blue eyes. All Boccanegras do, her father said. Amadeo's eyes is blue. The color of the sea and sky. Orelia feel weird looking into his eyes. She felt a pull. Drawn into them. They were endless, like the sea and sky. Orelia can no longer tell if she's looking at him or he looking at her. It felt like he's looking past her defenses.

It's scary.

It make her feel vulnerable. It felt like she could drown, sinking deeper and deeper. And she's a really good swimmer. The myriad of emotions she felt back then is not comforting at all. The intensity is unexplainable.

Orelia shakes her head. Best not to think about it too deeply. Life would be easier if she just forget that it ever happened. Bury it in her mind. Don't look back. She make her way further down, where her boat is waiting. If she leave now, she can reach home before anyone noticed her absence. Her brother can only cover for her for so long. She don't want to get him in trouble.

The tightness in her chest won't go away.

* * *

 **This story is also posted in AO3. My username there is Little_Lady_Otaku**

 **I guess at this point you all realise that OC fanfics is my jam.**

 **And I know, the meeting is super cliche but this is my fic I call the shots here.**

 **AND I'M SALTY WITH THE FACT THAT THEY CUT OFF AMADEO AND L'ISOLANI IN THE NEWEST EPISODE. MAPPA YOU HAVE ONE JOB**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

A blue haired youth sit on the windowsill. His eyes stare into vacant space. In actuality, he is watching the ventis. White cloud like creatures spinning around, never to stay put. No one can catch them. Not literally. A vento would just pass through you. You can't hold them in the same sense that you can't hold water. They are just so free. Amadeo have put a paperweight on the documents to prevent the wind from blowing them away. He is currently in his office, finished with all the paperwork from today. Legal documents from their clients and business partners, monthly report from the household staff, financial accounts, letters and so forth. Uncle Roni will come later to check them. Ever since Uncle Gino fled, it was Uncle Roni who handled the paperwork until Amadeo is old enough. They split the workload when Amadeo is ready. The younger Boccanegra dislike doing paperwork. Sadly, you can't escape from them. Not even being a Doge can save you from the boredom. Amadeo almost feel sorry for Donatello. Almost.

Sharp blue eyes fixed upon a blonde passing by below. No, this one is too young. Amadeo cursed in his head. Ever since he laid his eyes on the sea nymph, he can't stop thinking about her. That weird feeling would surface every time she came to mind. Now Amadeo always check on every blonde he sees. Annoying. There is no way for a sea nymph to be so far inland. As embarrassing it is for him to admit, Amadeo have returned to the gulf the next day. No sign of her. He don't know why he even bother. Amadeo only saw her once. That one time is apparently enough to mess his head. He doesn't need this. Amadeo have more important things to do then mulling over some girl.

There is a knock on the door. Amadeo turn his head around to see Uncle Roni walking in. "Amadeo, I see you've already finished." He said.

"Yes," Amadeo replied before gazing out of the window again.

Roni studied his nephew. "Something on your mind?"

"I saw a sea nymph," Amadeo answered, still not looking at his uncle.

"Oh?"

"The day when you told me to take a break by myself. I went to the gulf. That's where I saw her."

"What does she look like?" Roni asked, curious.

"She's…" Images of her come unbidden in his mind. Wet blonde hair, sinuous body and startled eyes. Amadeo feel his face getting hotter at the memory. "...Like the stories said."

"I see," It's apparent to Roni that Amadeo is more than awestruck by the creature. His nephew is blushing! "Does she have scales or fins?" He asked.

"...No. Maybe. I wasn't close enough. She definitely have legs." Amadeo answered. "She ran away when she saw me." But it still doesn't explain why she take a longer route rather than simply returning to the water. The water is right there!

"That must have been quite the experience," Roni said. Amadeo have developed the 'sight' early on. It doesn't surprise him if he saw a sea nymph. Or perhaps even the sea deity Triton. "Maybe you'll meet her again someday."

"I doubt it," Amadeo said.

But if he did see her again in the future… What would Amadeo do?

* * *

The Adorno family is hosting a banquet in honor of their business partner from Scoglio (who is visiting at the moment). The event will be held tonight at their estate. Many other nobles are invited. He and his uncle are going to attend as well. Amadeo is unsure how many people will be in attendance but it will be safe to say that it will be a lot. Merchants, politicians, guild members, their family members and so on. No doubt that Donatello Doria will come as well.

Amadeo don his fancier clothes that evening. Social events like this are means to show off your wealth, influence and sophistication. That's how one would know their current standings. Everyone would be finely dressed. Silk, lace, gold or silver, and jewellery. The decorations too would be refined. Amadeo cares more about gathering intelligence than admiring some table cloth though. It is an opportunity for them to assess their competitions, discuss ideas, weighing the possibility of an alliance. It all comes down to business and politics in the end.

They have no problem getting there. A servant greets them and let them in. Another servant lead them to a room where all guests gather before they enter the dining hall. Amadeo recognized Lord Galeazzo Cavanna, Lord Francesco Spinola, branch members of Cybo family who lives in L'isolani, the head and heir from Zaccaria family. There are also other people that Amadeo don't bother to list. He resist the urge to gag when he spots Donatello Doria conversing with Lord Adorno and his friend from Scoglio. They are laughing about something. Amadeo take his eyes off them when Lady Adorno come up to greet them. Once they exchanged greetings and pleasantry, she left them alone to greet other guests. That was when Donatello approach them.

"Good evening, Amadeo. Good evening, Roni," He greets them pleasantly.

"Donatello, pleasure meeting you here," Amadeo's voice is dripped with sarcasm.

Donatello ignored the sarcasm. He's used to it of course. "Lord Atlas have been very pleased with his time here on our island."

"Did he now?" Amadeo spare a glance at the foreigner.

"He is looking forward for his next visit to L'isolani already," Donatello said. "Lord Adorno was pleased to hear that."

Of course he does. His coffer is being filled by Scoglio gold coins. Who wouldn't be pleased?

"Speaking of visiting, now that's unusual." Donatello eyed the entrance. Amadeo turn around to see what he's talking about.

A new group have arrived. Leading on the front is Giovanni Canella, head of Canella family. His hair have turned grey over the years but he didn't look like he weakened at all. In his arm is his wife, Pommelina Fregoso. She is wearing a deep green dress with gold accent. She scan over the room with stern eyes. The power couple of Canella. It's certainly rare to see them here, considering they don't live in the city.

Trailing behind the couple is their eldest son and heir, Catalano Canella. A sickly man around Uncle Roni's age. Despite his health, he worked together with his father in a number of military campaigns overseas. Maybe that's how he landed a position in the Sea Consul. Catalano don't have the 'sight' either. So Amadeo catalogued him as second-rate. Like his parents, he is dressed in fine garb with gold accents. The Canella family owned textile factories that produce all sorts of things. Gold and silver thread, lace, silk, velvet, etc. It just won't do if they don't wear their own product.

Following close behind is the second son, Bartolomeo Canella and his wife, Elenora. It's like looking at the younger version of Giovanni and Pommelina. Bartolomeo take after his father in terms of physical appearance while Elenora is a blonde like Pommelina. Elenora wear a green dress with lighter shade. With gold accents too of course. She is smiling, the opposite of her mother in law.

Amadeo already know who's coming up next. Odilon Canella, third in line to inherit. He and Amadeo never talk much. Most of their interactions boiled down to greetings or nods of acknowledgment whenever their cross paths. If Amadeo is well known for being a genius, Odilon is famous for being handsome. He have the appearance of a classic fairytale prince. Tall, blonde and bright green eyes. Many girls on the island fancy him. Amadeo always thought of him for looking rather effeminate to be honest. He heard Odilon have a sister. A twin to be exact. So Odilon in a dress then.

To no one's surprise, most ladies in the room sighed or giggled excitedly the moment Odilon stepped inside. He is dressed in white and light green doublet with gold accent. He flash a smile at his admirers, earning more giggles. Amadeo's attention instead is directed on another person.

It's the sea nymph.

Amadeo's eyes widened.

Holding Odilon's arm is the sea nymph. Her hair is up and adorned with pearls. She is wearing a white and green dress. And yes, with gold accents as well. Her bosom were pushed upward, giving them a nice view of her cleavage. Amadeo's eyes wander from her creamy neck to her collarbone and down to her chest. He quickly avert his gaze. Can't risk someone noticing him for staring. Did the light hit them from the right angle or they seem to glow? Odilon and his sister are… Sparkly. Clearly there is a theme here. A set of golden twins. They certainly achieved the effect they seek.

Orelia Canella.

That's Odilon's sister's name. He remember now.

The sea nymph he saw the other day is Orelia Canella.

The sea nymph- Orelia, haven't noticed him.

"The whole family is here, how rare," Donatello said in amusement. He's still here? But yes, he have a point. Aside from Catalano who lives in the city, the rest of the family live on the other side of the island. Bartolomeo and Odilon travel extensively as they are the active sailors in the family. Even Elenora and Orelia travel to Cuore every year.

They watch Lady Adorno greet them. She exchanged a few words with Lord Giovanni and Lady Pommelina before greeting the rest of the family. Orelia turn her head to his direction. She recognised him in an instant, judging for the way her eyes widened. Amadeo smirks at her. She hastily turn away. Just in time too. Lady Adorno is currently engaged in a small talk with Odilon. It's rather apparent that the matronly woman have been charmed by him. Orelia watched the exchange with a polite smile.

This evening have become more interesting.

Who would have thought? The esteemed daughter of Canella family do skinny dipping for a hobby. How can Amadeo use this to his advantage? Blackmail is the obvious answer but he still need to ascertain what does he want to gain from this. Aside from having power over Orelia Canella of course. It have to be something with equal worth with Orelia's secret.

Amadeo barely hide his scowl when he sees Donatello walking up to the Canella patriarch. Thankfully the Doria didn't get to say much, for Lord Adorno announced that dinner will start shortly. The Canella family appears to be the last of the guests. More servants show up to lead them to the dining room.

Lord Adorno is seated at the head of the table, since he is the host. His guest from Scoglio take the seat to his right. His wife on the left. His son after that. Donatello is seated closer to Lord Adorno than Amadeo. Annoying but expected. Donatello technically have a higher rank than him due to his position as Doge. Not that he will be keep that post forever…

He was seated not far from Donatello. Uncle Roni is a few seats down the line. Catalano share the same table as he, the rest of his family on the opposite table. Amadeo have a clear view on Orelia. And she to him as well. She is seated between a Gattilusi and a lady whose name escaped him. Her twin is not far from her.

Food is brought to the tables. Wine poured into everyone's cup. A toast is made in honour of Atlas from Scoglio. Musicians take up their instruments to provide entertainment as they dine. The banquet is off with a good start. Amadeo have to admit that the food is delicious.

Orelia Canella is determined not to look at his direction. She either keep her eyes on the plate or look at her neighbour. Never at him. Amadeo is not used to be ignored. Which make him even more determined to get her attention. He will definitely get it later once he got her alone. The question is, how?

So Amadeo spent the rest of the banquet between eating, speaking to his neighbour or sneaking glances at Orelia. He got little from the conversations with his neighbours. Nothing he don't already know. How boring. Hopefully Uncle Roni have better luck. The banquet passed without a hitch. The guests are led to another room adjoining the dining hall. There are another band of musicians ready. Many guests gather at the centre of the room. Odilon grabbed his sister to the dance floor. Their parents joined them. Amadeo was never one to do social dance so he stay put. He knows how to dance but he rather use his time to do something else. Not to mention the music is boring. The sound of wave crashing is more entertaining.

"Amadeo, there you are," Uncle Roni called out. "How are you?"

"Fine," Amadeo answered, not taking his eyes off the dance floor. It's easy to spot and follow the twins. Many have their eyes on them.

Uncle Roni follow his gaze. His eyes fell upon the twins. "Ah, are you perhaps interested with the Canella girl?"

"Something like that," Amadeo answered vaguely.

"I never spoken to her but without a doubt, she must be quite the character. Considering her lineage…" Uncle Roni's eyes drifted to Giovanni and Pommelina who are watching from the sidelines.

The Canella family have an interesting history. During Ancient Phoenician rule, they were spice merchants who rose to prominence. Hence the surname Canella, which means cinnamon. The family produced a fair share of warriors, statesmen and merchants. One half a century ago, their ancestor captured Rocca. Rocca is a tall monolith turned fortress located on the other side of the island. It have been used as shelter during tumultuous times by L'isonians in the past. The Canella family have fought tooth and nail to defend their ownership over the property. They even got kicked out from L'isolani once or twice for their effort. They finally succeed to secure permanent ownership under Giovanni's rule. There were attempts to take the Rock from other families of course. The second last Doge (a Doria and Donatello's uncle to boot) laid a year long siege a few years back. He took the opportunity when Giovanni and Catalano were hired as mercenaries elsewhere. Pommelina became the de facto leader of the family. That was also around the same time when her husband and son landed themselves in hot water in Cuore. Amadeo don't know the exact details but Pommelina managed to get those two back by pure political finesse. Without having to relinquish their control over Rocca too.

With a woman like that as the grandmother, her granddaughter have to be something else.

The twins dazzled the occupants of the room. They switched partners a few times. Orelia danced with her brother last before she leave the dance floor. She had enough apparently. Amadeo barely contain his grin when he saw her walking out the door.

'This is going to be interesting indeed,' He thought as he head towards the door.

* * *

Orelia is in dire need for fresh air. Alcohol isn't the cause of her headache. She is not drunk. She tolerate alcohol pretty well. It isn't the corset she's wearing either. Oh no. The real source of her headache is one boy who won't stop looking at her. The Canella daughter have spend the entire evening to avoid meeting his gaze. Odilon have noticed too. She have confided to her twin what happened a few days ago. The two siblings always fill each other in about everything. Okay, not everything. Orelia have her share of secrets and so do Odilon. But they never fail to tell each other the important things. It always make everything better in the long run. If only she know the solution for her latest problem.

The boy recognised her. Definitely. The way he smirked at her… Oh, how she would love to knock that look off his face. But she can't do that. Orelia can't just deck him. Officially, she don't have a reason to that. Dozens of males have been looking at her all evening. What's one more?

It makes all the difference.

All those other boys and men don't have his eyes… Damnit, what is about those eyes that make her so uncomfortable? Now Orelia is not sure if she's more upset over him discovering her secret or his damn eyes. Orelia don't have any obsession with eyes. So what's so special about this one? So the boy's 'sight' is all natural, not from years of hard work. L'isolani sailors called him a genius for it. Still doesn't explain why she feel this way. Why does everything have to be so confusing?

Orelia paused in her steps. She just heard something. It came from down the hallway. Perhaps another guest looking for fresh air or a servant. It couldn't be ghosts. Could it?. But… What if… Nope. She better keep walking. Orelia resume her walk. The sound is getting louder. She identified it as footsteps. It's… Following her? Orelia paused for the second time. She turn her body half around.

There was a shadow on the floor. It's getting bigger and bigger. The only source of light she had is the moonlight coming through the windows. Once whoever it is stepped into the light, Orelia can see their appearance. First it's the foot, followed by the crotch… Belly… Torso… And- Orelia's eyes widened.

Amadeo Boccanegra

This time, Orelia wasted no time. She turn back and start walking away. Fast. Odilon would call this run-walk. She call it walk-run. 'That's not important right now!' Orelia scold herself in her mind. She lifted her skirt a bit to make it easier for her to take longer strides. Orelia can hear him following her. Divine Triton! This is much worse than a ghost. At least a ghost don't have politics attached to it!

Her luck decided to run out now of all times. She hit a dead end. The only other way to go back is to get past Amadeo Boccanegra. Which is highly unlikely at the moment.

"Well, well, well," Amadeo smirked. "What do we have here?" Orelia turn around to see him getting closer.

Amadeo cornered her till her back pressed against the wall. He places his hands on the wall, effectively trapping her. Orelia's eyes widened and she put up her arms to form some sort of barrier between them. Not that it change anything. She is still trapped.

"No way to run now," Amadeo said. His head tilt in amusement.

Orelia cast her eyes to the side. For some reason, this situation reminded her of the story of Thetis. The sea nymph was bound and held by Peleus until she subdued to him. Her situation is exactly like that. Minus the bound part.

"You are the sea nymph I saw the other day, aren't you?" He questioned. Orelia just keep silent. It doesn't matter how she answered the question. They both already know the answer. "Never thought I would find a sea nymph this far inland… and yet here you are…," Amadeo whispers. "Look at me."

Orelia make a point by turning her face away. If she looked up…. It will be over. She would crumble before those eyes. Orelia won't be able to resist. It's the same as defeat.

Oh so she wants to play it that way? Fine.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Amadeo Boccanegra." Amadeo introduced himself. "And you are Lady Orelia Canella. I must say, you clean up nicely." She didn't reply. "...What must I do for the sea nymph to grace me with her lovely voice?" Orelia keep silent. "Am I making you nervous?"

'Yes,' Orelia admitted in her head. But she certainly won't say it. He is too close for her comfort.

"You know, if you're not going to say anything. Fine by me. I can stay here like this all night." Amadeo pressed on. "Imagine what will happen if someone sees us."

At that, she speak up. "You make it sound like a scandal."

So the sea nymph speaks. Amadeo smirked. "It doesn't have to be."

"Why do I have this feeling that you're going to say something equally scandalous anyway?" She shot back curtly.

"Hey, you haven't hear what I have to say," Amadeo said. "For all you know, I might be here to give you an apology."

"What a funny way to tell someone you're sorry," Orelia point to his hands.

"I don't want you to slip away again."

"Can you really blame me for that?" Orelia said. "What am I supposed to do? When an unknown man saw you undressed and chase after you, you would think of the worst case scenario."

Amadeo have to concede her point. When you put it that way… Can't blame a girl for running away. Not when she looked so ravishing at the time...

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I'm not going to do that now either," Amadeo reassures her.

"How I supposed to know that? I don't know you." Orelia may know his name, but they are practically strangers.

"Well, you know me now."

"You just gave me your name. That hardly counts." Orelia wave it off. "So is there any point in this or you just want to practice your moves?"

"I want you," Amadeo told her bluntly.

Orelia falters for a moment. What? She quickly recovered. Can't give Amadeo Boccanegra the satisfaction that he got her for a moment. "See, what you just said earlier is what people would classify as scandalous." Orelia replied calmly.

"I don't mean it that way.' He paused "Unless you want it," Amadeo said as an afterthought. She can't see it but she's certain he's smirking. Boy thought he's being smooth.

"Again, what is your point?"

"What would people think if the daughter of Canella family likes to skinny dip?"

"Blackmail. Really?" Her tone is unbelieving. "You're blackmailing me over that? It won't work. You will just admit that you're a peeping tom by doing so."

Amadeo move closer. "You don't want your family to find out, don't you?" He asked her in threatening manner.

Orelia is not at all shaken however. "My family knows." At least, Odilon does.

Amadeo blinks. "What?" He said flatly.

"Your plan is flawed. I won't give in just like that. My family worth so much more than a momentary embarrassment. You really didn't think this through, do you? So shortsighted. And you call yourself a politician?"

The Boccanegra heir blinks again. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde. "You did not just say that."

"I just did," Orelia shot back. She schooled her expression to a calm one as the blue haired boy glares at her. She can handle him. If he tries anything… Amadeo Boccanegra will be in a world of pain. A few moments passed. Unexpectedly, his shoulders lose their tension.

"Nice."

Orelia dared a peek but keep her eyes on his mouth. Amadeo Boccanegra is grinning. Oddly, his grin lacks its usual cruel edge. She feel like she's being acknowledged.

"I aim to please," Orelia replied with less tension in her voice.

The two teenagers stood there, not saying another word. Both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Uncle Roni is right. Orelia Canella have quite the character. She is definitely no pushover. Never once did she raise her voice or let her emotion take over. Amadeo had fun with their bicker(?). He can tell that she still feel uncomfortable, but that is expected. Amadeo haven't moved an inch. He still tower over her and his arms keep her in place. Gosh, he wonder what sort of reaction he will get for her if he push some more. Invading her personal space more than this, for example. Maybe he will get her to look at him that way. For unexplainable reasons, it bothered Amadeo that Orelia won't look at him in the eyes.

As for Orelia, she wonders how long Amadeo will cage her. Both of them need to return sooner or later. It must have been only a few minutes since she left the hall, yet it felt like hours. They can still the music playing in the distance. Odilon must be still in the middle of socialising. Oh, twin senses. Don't fail her now. Orelia could really use Odilon's support right now. This boy is not good for her health. She's been out of sorts in the last few days because of him. The only consolation here is that Orelia is fully dressed this time.

After a few moment passed, Orelia break the silence. "Please step aside. I wish to return to my family."

Amadeo make no movement. "You know, this would be much more enjoyable if you just look at me."

"Don't even try to change the subject. I want to go back," Orelia lower her arms.

"You're not going anywhere," Amadeo said. "Not until you look at me. Easy, right?"

Orelia let out a huff. "You're impossible." Is he really that bothered that she won't look at him? Orelia knows how bad it will turn out for her if she looked. It made her feel vulnerable. She hate being vulnerable.

"I am not going to budge until you look at me," The Boccanegra heir tilt his head. "I have all night. You know how long these parties could take." Normally it will end around midnight. In the worst case scenario, the banquet wound end at dawn. Orelia don't think she can wait that long. She will go crazy.

She is going to regret this. But Orelia is running out of patience. Hesitantly, she turn her head. Her eyes fell upon Amadeo's chest. "There. Now move."

Amadeo made a 'tch' sound. "You're still not looking at me."

Orelia lower her head. Her fringe covering her eyes. Amadeo contemplate to grab her face when she looked up. Now he can see her eyes better. They are green. But something isn't quite right…

She watch his lips pressed to a thin line. Ah, he must be disappointed. Orelia can't afford to meet his eyes. That feeling have resurfaced the moment Amadeo caught her. If their eyes met, it will get worse. Amadeo have seen her in the nude. She is afraid that he will see more of her. His eyes go through her defenses, find out her secrets, and probably see a side of herself that Orelia doesn't even know. The closest analogy she could think of is like being stripped down.

'Time to switch tactics,' Amadeo thought. He stepped closer. Orelia put her hands on his chest to stop him from advancing further.

"Why?" She whispered. Her fringe hide her eyes once again.

Why indeed? What does he want from her exactly? What compel him to go this far? What is it about this girl that have taken him in so much? What is this feeling inside his chest? And then it hit him. The possible reason of why Orelia refused to look at him in the eye. Could it be?

"I want to know," He whispered back. A vague answer and yet explained so much.

Orelia looked up.

Green meets blue.

Once again, that intense feeling came back.

Once again, Orelia feel like being pulled in. She is drowning. She can't tell when it will end. The blue eyes is endless. Orelia need to go back to the surface. But how? She can't look away. It's hard to breathe. Amadeo Boccanegra might as well gazing into her soul, her core. And she's gazing back. Turbulent, hungry, sharp, proud. As if he know exactly what he wants and have no intention of being swayed. Dangerous. Why can't she break it off? And then it dawned to her.

Amadeo is struck. Her eyes are wide. Is it from shock or fear? Amadeo can't tell. He will need to double check later on when he have better lighting, but Amadeo is fairly sure that her eyes are sea green. They are pretty. But Amadeo have spent more than enough time at the ocean to know that pretty does not mean harmless. The sea holds its kind of beauty. How the colour of the water would change depending on time, the garden of corals underwater, Ippocampi in all sizes and shapes. Most people forgot that the ocean can be brutal. Orelia's eyes reminds him of just that. They are pretty to look at, but Amadeo knows that there's a strong under current in there. A type of strength that have yet to show itself but definitely exist. It's and reassuring at the same time. What a strange combination.

It felt like there is a connection between them. A silent communication using their eyes. This… They are having a moment. One is being recognised by the other. Recognised for what?

Amadeo blinks when an emotion entered her eyes. He noticed something else transpired. Even in this dim lighting, Orelia's reddened face is still visible. She is blushing… Because of him..!

 _Oh_

Before Amadeo can say anything, Orelia push him away. He stumbled for a bit before regain his footing. The sea nymph unexpectedly pack a lot of strength. Amadeo look up to see her covering her mouth. Orelia appeared to be in shock. That is enough proof that she also felt… Whatever that was.

Orelia ran away. Amadeo made no attempt to follow her. He need to calm down first. His heart is hammering against his chest. That only happened when he is sailing through a storm or in the middle of battle. The differences are it felt tingly and warm. It felt right.

His mouth twisted to a grin. The attempt of blackmail may have failed, but Amadeo discovered something much more.

* * *

Odilon came a little too late. His twin senses have urged him to look for Orelia but by the time he showed up, it have ended. Orelia ran headlong to Odilon. Her brother looked at her in alarm.

"Orelia?" His voice is thick with worry. "What's wrong?" He gently hold her by the elbows. Orelia didn't look up but she gripped his sleeves tightly. "Orelia…?"

"I'm in so much trouble," Orelia whispered.

* * *

 **I take my inspiration for Canella family from House of Grimaldi. They are the ruling family of Monaco. An ancestor of Grimaldi was named Otto Canella, that's where I got the name. Also, I want to avoid confusion with Brigitta Grimaldi, a canon character. The Grimaldis have such an interesting history. You should check them out.**

 **I have been conflicted with where should I put the Rocca/Rock. But since the main focus of this story is L'isolani, I put it on the same island.**

 **The real Pommelina Fregoso is one hell of a lady. If there is such a thing as HBIC, it's her. Too bad we don't have many information about her.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Boo."

"Aaah!"

Odilon laughed seeing his twin sister jumped out of her skin. He stopped when Orelia turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Dearest brother, didn't our mother taught you to knock?" She crossed her arms. Odilon simply smiled

"Indeed she did. I did knocked but you didn't answer, so I opened the door. You were staring rather intently at-" He bend down slightly to pick up an object of the vanity dresser. A comb. "This. Lovely work of ivory. So what did it do to you aside from making your hair all smooth and pretty?"

"There is no need to sound jealous, Odilon. Your hair is great too. Very sleek," Orelia twirl the end of Odilon's ponytail around her index finger. "And for your information, I was thinking."

"Of what?"

"What else to bring for our trip," Orelia points to her open chest. She is in the middle of packing for her trip to Cuore with their mother. That is the reason why they went to the city. The family is spending some quality time before they part ways. Bartolomeo will go to West Centro. Odilon will conduct business with the countries in Eastern Centro. Elenora and Orelia will travel to Florence for a little sight seeing. It won't be until a few months later the entire family will reunite again.  
Odilon scanned the contents of her chest. "I think you got most of everything, Lia."

"Most, you say," Orelia pursed her lips. "I knew I need to go over the list again. I must have misplaced something as well. I have to be sure-" She moved to empty her chest when Odilon grabbed her shoulder.

He looked at her warily. "Your micromanaging shows when you're stressed. Spill."

Orelia hesitated. Odilon would never judge her. He will always be her ally. Even when they have a bad fight, her brother never turn her away. "...It's complicated," She finally said after a moment of silence.

Odilon sit down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Orelia sits down. "I have time."

"What about your preparation? Shouldn't you be at the docks now?" Orelia asked. They are scheduled to depart at the same time. Odilon will accompany Orelia and Elenora to Bosque before heading to Phoenicia. Naturally, there are lots to prepare for. From the condition of the ships, supplies, tradings goods, etc.

"I have time for you," Odilon bump his shoulder to hers. "Always."

Well, when your brother said that while giving you such kind looks, you can't say no. So Orelia tell her twin everything. Odilon listens attentively, never interrupting her. He have always been such a good listener.

"...Wow," Odilon muttered after she finished her tale. "No wonder you've been out of sorts lately. And that time at the banquet-"

Orelia groaned, cutting him off. "Don't remind me of that."

"He keep glancing at your direction, you know," Odilon told him. "I'm pretty sure Donatello Doria noticed it too."

"I don't know what to feel about that," She rest her chin on her palms. "I'm starting to regret ever going to that gulf."

"No kidding. The way you two met sounds like something straight out from story books," Odilon smiled in amusement. "I can't blame him for obsessing over you."

Orelia winced. "Do you really think so? He is obsessed with me?"

"Okay, that might not be the best word to use…," Odilon shot her an apologetic look. "But you don't exactly forget a meeting like that. I say that he's intrigued with you. It's not everyday you meet a sea nymph." He barely avoid getting hit on the face by a pillow. Orelia scowled at him. "Can't blame someone from being so captivated."

"You're not helping," Orelia crossed her arms. "At all."

"All right, all right. This is me helping you by giving an advice," Odilon place a hand on her shoulder yet again, causing her to look up. "I say go for it."

Orelia's eyes narrowed to green slits. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think there's something going on with the two of you. You said it yourself earlier. You two have- and I quote- 'inexplicable connection'" Orelia frowned. Odilon continued, "I think what you have here is l-"

"No!" Orelia cried. She pressed her hand against his mouth. "Don't say the word! It's not that! It's definitely not that! This is not a fairy tale!" Her eyes looked at him pleadingly. Her next words are said in whispers, "If you said it… It will be like it's final… No point of returning…"

Odilon look at his twin. She is denying it fiercely but they both had an inkling of what this might be. This is the first time he see her like this. Maybe if it wasn't Boccanegra Orelia would be calmer… But they really can't predict life. Odilon place a hand on her head. "Take a plunge into the water," Orelia blinked. "If it's too cold for you, pull right back out and dry yourself. Don't do it again. If you want to stay and follow the flow… It's entirely up to you."

"...And what if I decide to stay in the water?"

Odilon's lips quirked. "You'll know when the time comes."

Orelia sighed, "That's not really helpful at all," But she bump her shoulder to his anyways. "Thank you, Dil." She rest her head against his shoulder.

"Anything for my sister dearest." Odilon rest his head on hers.

"Now help me check everything."

"Okay."

* * *

Amadeo is in good mood these days. He is still his usual energetic self but Roni have picked up the subtle changes in his nephew's behaviour. Last week he was a bit subdued. It's as if he have a lot in his mind. His eyes would follow every passing blonde female. Amadeo would have this faraway look in his eyes, as if he's trying to catch something. It actually the expression sailors would have when they are trying to see the ventis and Ippocampis. Never in hundred of years Roni would see Amadeo with such expression. It just look odd. Now? He is even more animated. Like he have found something interesting. A new goal to strive for. Turns out Roni isn't far off mark.  
The reason of Amadeo's recent behaviour is rather simple actually.

It was a girl.

Not just any girl but it was Orelia Canella.

And judging from Amadeo's stunned expression when he lay his eyes on her at the banquet… It appears that Orelia is the sea nymph his nephew saw the other day. Roni didn't ask but he can connect the dots. Now, where Orelia went swimming is none of his business. Their actual first meeting is something best left alone, Roni thinks. He is more concerned about the fact that Amadeo have been quite taken with the girl.

She is quite the catch. Orelia came from a good family (albeit with problematic history. Then again, most noble families in L'isolani have their own share of trouble). The Canella family is affluent enough to afford a large amount of dowry. Giovanni have cemented himself the reputation as the man who finally secured the Rocca permanently. And let's not forget that Pommelina Canella is the matriarch of the house. Running through her veins is the blood of Pietro Fregoso, the last Doge before Boccanegra-Doria rivalry started. The Fregoso family have its own share of Doges as well. So no one can deny Orelia's (and Odilon's) lineage. And Orelia (and Odilon) is Pommelina's granddaughter. If what they say about the apple doesn't fall far from its tree is true, then Amadeo is in for a ride. Men from L'isolani are known to be cutthroat and hardy. Most outsiders didn't realise that their womenfolk are just as fierce as their male counterpart. It is common for L'isolani women to go straight to work right after their male relatives died. They make investment in commerce, learn a maritime artisan trade, and manage property. All while raising their children. To say anything disparaging about their women is the same as spitting at the memory of Roni's own mother. The siege of Rocca is actually rather recent. The Canella twins were 6 years old when it first started. Which means Orelia have witnessed the whole thing, including how Pommelina defended everything with all her might. And then there's Elenora, who originated from another country but married a L'isolanian anyway. She definitely know what she signed up for when she joined the Canella family. Moreover, Roni heard it's a love marriage.

Roni can't stressed it enough. L'isolanian women are strong willed, and you don't have to look far for an example.

Trust Amadeo to set his sights high. Roni never spoken with Orelia before so he can't be sure of her characteristics. But he will say this as much, courting her won't be easy. Marriage talks with her family will sure as hell won't be a walk in the park. Now Roni is getting ahead of himself. His nephew have yet to say anything about his intention regarding Orelia Canella… But Roni was young once. He had his share of experiences. He witnessed everything from Gino's clumsy attempt to approach his first crush to their older brother Guglielmo courting Amadeo's mother. Let it be known that Amadeo inherit more than just her hair colour and nose. Even if Amadeo is anything like his father (and he does), it's not going to as easy as steering a ship. Even Triton is not successful wooing Amphitrite at the first time.

The older Boccanegra look up to the sky. 'Divine Father Triton, please grant me strength. This is going to be a storm.' He prayed pleadingly.

A faint rumble can be heard in the distance. Surely that's the sign of Triton listening to his prayer?

* * *

 **Most of the world building here is based on information I found online. I am not an Italian so I can't be sure with Italian history. Please forgive me for any mistakes!**

 **It's not Year 75 / 451 yet. We still have a bit more to go on before canon plot starts.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Orelia sits on a chair as her mother stood behind her braiding her hair. Elenora hummed while her fingers do the work. The sound of wood creaking and crashing waves outside provide the background music. Orelia and Elenora are currently on board on Ginepro, one of transport ships owned by the Canella family. The others have set sail as well. Bartolomeo left for Western Centro with Spicchio. Odilon set out with Basilico. Three galley ships accompanied Ginepro until they reach their destination. Mother and daughter will travel on land afterward. A band of mercenaries will be waiting for them at Bosque. They actually bring their own guards from L'isolani, but the mercenaries are there for security measure. Not to mention they are a lot more familiar with the area. They hired the same mercenary group from the last two years. The Lince or Lynx. Orelia look forward to meet Brigitta Grimaldi, one of the few females who are part of the corps.

"Oh, I can't wait till we get there!" Elenora chirped. "I wonder what sort of gowns the ladies will wear. Florentine laces are simply exquisite! I heard black is the newest trend. The Gonfaloniere likes to wear that color."

"Lady Caterina di Rossi," Orelia smiled at the mention of Florence's Gonfaloniere. She had met the older woman a few times before. Underneath the silk gown she favours is hard steel. "This is the second time she is elected, correct?"

"Mm-hmm~ I heard she is a favourite choice as well. Lady Gonfaloniere won by a huge margin. I'm not surprised. Lady Gonfaloniere dressed like she means business. Never underestimate a woman with rouge lips." Elenora squeezed Orelia's shoulder to make her point across.

"Grandmother would look good with rouge lips," Orelia said, picturing it in her head. Pommelina can still intimidate someone even if she's wearing rags. Her lips painted in blood red… A sure way to tell someone that they are not someone to mess with.

"She really would," Elenora agrees. "I wonder why there aren't any pink lip stain." She said in wistful tone. Her mother simply love that color. Most of Elenora's wardrobe is pink. Her mother loves fashion, romance, and everything pretty. A bit vain on the surface, but underneath that is a sharp intelligent. Instead of politics, Elenora channel it to business. Their textile factories thrive under her guidance. She pursues new ideas and pushes for innovation. Elenora is also so involved with their workers' lives. Obviously, she can't be there for each of the all the time, but Elenora is genuine and supportive. She make sure the workers are comfortable, their wages reach them, give them breaks and so on. She even play the matchmaker sometimes. Their workers love her for it. (It also cements their loyalty, decreasing the chances of them running away. But Elenora never think it that way.)

"We just haven't found an ingredient pink enough. It is written that the rouge comes from crushed gemstones and beetles. The books say so," Orelia told her mother. "We should ask him for more information. Tell him to look for Turkiye's cosmetics while he's at it. He is heading there after all. And Argyros after that."

A few moments of silence, and then Elenora speak up. "...We have some experiments to do when we get home." Orelia grinned at that. She doesn't hesitate to get her hands dirty. (In this case, experimenting with the dyes. Elenora doesn't share the same moral compass as the rest of the family. She try to understands. It doesn't mean she have to like it.) The two blondes giggled together. Once her mother made up her mind, she will work hard to make it true. You can call her single minded, but damn Elenora is one of the most stubborn people she knew. "Aaand done!" Elenora step back to admire her work. "You have such beautiful hair, Orelia."

"Thank you, Mother," Orelia turn around to face her.

 **CRASH**

And with that, the moment is ruined. The floor tilted to dangerous angle. Objects falls from their place. Elenora and Orelia crash to the floor. Orelia can hear shouting coming from above. Have they been attacked? Nothing their men couldn't handle. They are very well trained. Orelia made sure of that.

"Mother," Orelia help her sit up. "I'm going to the deck. Stay here." Elenora nodded. Orelia brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I'll be careful." She assures her. Orelia give her mother one last smile before she grab her weapon and walk out the door.

* * *

Sail to Bosque. No big deal.

As the name suggest, Bosque is a woodland country. It's source of income is logging. Whenever they don't have sufficient amount of wood for shipbuildings, L'isolani import them from Bosque. The wind is strong today. It shouldn't take long for them to reach their destination. Amadeo can tell that his crew is itching to get to the docks. The sea is difficult during winter (nothing he or Oro can't handle). They knew better than to complain within his earshot though. Bosque is just a few hours away.

Amadeo already know what his crew will do first thing after he dismiss them. Go to a bar or to a brothel. He honestly don't care what they do during their free time, as long as they show up the next morning sober and able. It will be troublesome if someone wound up dead from a drunken fight. And going out that way is pathetic too.

Next to him, Uncle Roni tensed. He is currently looking through a spyglass. "Amadeo, there is a battle just ahead. Pirates." Pirates during winter? That's rare. Probably some desperate third rates. "I count at least five galleys and one carrack. It appears they slammed onto a passing transport ship. It have L'isolani flag."

"Oh?" Amadeo wonder whose ship that is. One less rival is always a good thing. Still, the battle is still ongoing. They have to wait and see. "Let's take a closer look. Raise the sail to a height of 10 zira!"

They get closer. Close enough to observe but far enough to not get involved. There are seven galleys instead of five on the pirate side. L'isolani have three galleys. Judging from the direction the pirate carrack came from, it must be hiding at the nearby coves before ambushing unsuspecting ships. The L'isolani galleys work in tandem to contain them. They are not letting the pirates anywhere near the main ship.

Uncle Roni tensed again. He wordlessly hand over the spyglass to him. His uncle points at the sterncastle. Amadeo raise the spyglass to his right eye. There are a few people standing on the sterncastle. Pirates, no doubt. They are surrounding someone… They have long blonde hair in a braid. They have a sword in their hands. The figure turned around. Amadeo's eyes widened.

Orelia Canella

Then the carrack and galleys must be…

Amadeo watched in amazement as Orelia dance around the pirates. She easily parried their attacks. Such footwork. Amadeo's grin widened when Orelia shank her sword into a pirate's chest. She pull away just in time to avoid a sword swinging down at her. Steel clash against steel. It doesn't take long before this one wound up dead. Other pirates still standing hesitated. They actually stepped back when Orelia step forward. To his disappointment, the fight moved onto the deck.

"Amadeo?" His uncle waits for his order.

"We'll go help them," Amadeo said before barking out orders. "Raise the hull by 5 zira!"

The hull is raised and Oro move forward. The pirates' galleys never see them coming. Rain of arrows fell upon them. Their unexpected arrival sparked confusion amongst all participants. Amadeo don't give them any moment to think. Oro swiftly move. One of the pirate galleys made the mistake to turn to the side in an attempt to get away. The action leave out their belly open. Third rates, the lot of them.

It didn't take long for the battle to end. Survivors are scattered in the water. What remains of their galleys slowly sinking. The fight over the carrack appear to be over as well. Canella carrack is distancing itself from the pirate's main ship. Survivors swam their way towards their main ship. None of them make any attempt to chase after them. Amadeo raised an eyebrow when the Canella galleys turn towards Oro. Ah, they are not letting them getting near their main ship. Such good subjects. Amadeo look over with the spyglass once again. Orelia is standing over the deck, right next to a man he assumed to be the captain. She is looking at the Oro.

Amadeo looked at her and then grab the flags.

Will you let us board your ship just for a few minutes?

Orelia and the captain exchanged a look. After deliberation, another sailor returned the message.

Two people only

He looked at his uncle next. The older man nods. Once they get closer, a rope ladder is dropped in front of Oro. Amadeo climb on, followed by Uncle Roni. When they reached the top, they are greeted by the sight of corpses on the floor. Pirates, every single one of them. It appears there are no deaths amongst the Canella crew. Orelia Canella is watching their every movements with narrowed eyes. The sea nymph herself have blood splatters over her, but otherwise unharmed. Blood trickles down from the tip of her sword. She looked dangerous. She is dangerous. He wonder how many pirates meet their end at her hands.

Amadeo is certain, if he make any wrong move, Orelia will cut him down right there.

"Capitan Amadeo Boccanegra," Orelia addresses him. This time, she look straight into his eyes.

Amadeo cock his head to the side. Not so shy today, huh? Must be because she had her chance to spill blood earlier. That, and she's holding a sword right now. "Lady Orelia," He greets her back. Uncle Roni did the same. "It appears that none of your crew or ship is terribly harmed."

"We have everything under control," She replied icily. "Your aid is unnecessary, but I thank you all the same. The battle ended much quicker because of it," Orelia said. "But this doesn't mean we owe you."

Owing a favour is pretty much the same as having a debt in L'isolani. They tend to bite you in the ass much later. It's not always like that but the very nature of L'isolanians made it difficult. They are prideful and treacherous at the same time. Tricky combination. L'isolanians don't forget things. Contracts are simply words on paper. L'isolanians believe in action They remember every slights, or in this case, help. Because showing vulnerability is the same as advertising yourself as 'weak'. And thanks to that, the Canella family won't forget about the Boccanegra family anytime soon. Orelia certainly won't.

"Of course," Amadeo smirked. "We helped because it's the right thing to do."

No one buy that for a second. It's Venedik who play the goody two shoes role, not L'isolani. Orelia's eyes left Amadeo for a moment to share a look with the capitan.

"How magnanimous of you," Orelia smiled at him. It's one of those bland, polite smiles. Her icy tone unchanged.

Amadeo about to say something back when the door swings open. All heads turn around to see a pale Elenora standing by the door. She take a deep breath at the sight of lifeless pirates. The older woman run to her daughter's side. She throw her arms around her and hug her tight. It doesn't matter if her daughter is currently covered in blood. "Orelia! I was so worried!" Elenora sobbed. Orelia returned the hug with one arm. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, looking behind Orelia's shoulder.

The capitan nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. None of us suffered major injuries. We will be able to reach Bosque without anymore obstacles along the way."

Elenora nodded. She turned towards the Boccanegra men. The way she blinked hints that she just realised their presence now. "Oh!" She covers her mouth. "Lord Roni! What are you doing here? Is this your nephew?" She look back and forth between him and Uncle Roni.

"Lady Elenora," Uncle Roni smiled. "We saw your ships in trouble earlier and decided to help."

Elenora gaped at them in shock, and then she beamed. "How nice! Thank you so much! I don't know how we could repay your kindness!"

"You don't have to," Uncle Roni said.

"But…," Elenora pouts.

"Mother," Orelia eyed her. Elenora pouts some more.

"You are heading to Bosque, correct?" Amadeo asked. Orelia eyed him suspiciously but nodded anyway. "We are heading there as well. Let us accompany you," Amadeo flashed her his most charming smile.

Before Orelia can say anything, Elenora beat her to it. "You would? Oh, you are too kind! We'll take you up for it!" She grab hold of both of his hands. Amadeo blinked, not expecting the contact at all.

Orelia quickly pull her mother back. "Mother! You can't just-"

"But there's safety in number."

"I know but-"

Elenora pouts at her. "And not to mention it's rude to refuse after all of this."

"Still-"

"I doubt those pirates will try to attack us again. We did a number on them. And let's be honest, it's reassuring to have Messers Boccanegra amongst our company."

"...Yes," Orelia grudgingly admit. Hearing the admission, Amadeo grins.

Elenora smiled knowing she had won. "All right, gentlemen. As soon as we clean up our deck, we can go."

Right. The bodies.

The sailors drag and toss the bodies to the sea. Not before they strip away their weapons first. Amadeo count at least a dozen dead pirates. His eyes then fell upon Orelia, who is being fussed over by Elenora. The older woman is wiping blood off Orelia's face. The girl did an excellent job defending her men and ship, just like the nereids in the story. Sea nymphs come to sailors' and fishermen' aid when they are in trouble, like storms for instance. Pirate attack is not the same as storms but the principle still the same. Honestly, how come he didn't know about this? Surely he would have heard of the daughter of Canella being a first-rate swordswoman. Amadeo know a first-rate when he see it and she is one. Did the Canella deliberately hide her talent under tight wraps? To ensure the element of surprise? He won't be shocked if they did. His instinct is right (it never lead him wrong ever). There is a strong undercurrent underneath. The pirates made the mistake to attack their ship, and Orelia enacted payback on them.

Their eyes meet once again. He can see anger, wariness and then… Calculation. Oh. She is assessing him. And there it is again. The pull. Amadeo stare back. Orelia visibly falter for a fleeting moment before resume her composure. He has little doubt that she feel the same pull. She didn't blush this time, something he found disappointing. Her flustered look back then was enjoyable. Amadeo want to see it again. He knows that he's the cause of it, which translates to influence. Not what he had in mind originally but hey, he's not going to complain. If Amadeo can utilise the effect he has on Orelia… That would be interesting. It might also help him figure out this feeling. Of being drawn. Only the sea have this effect on him before. Amadeo wonder what sort of thoughts running through Orelia's head right now. Have her opinion of him improved after they aided them? Most likely not, judging from her words earlier. But that definitely grabbed her attention. She's not looking away from him right now. He like that. It's certainly is odd how he go through such length to get her to notice him. Usually he doesn't have to work for attention. Yet here he is, wanting a certain someone to notice him.

Amadeo wonder who really have the influence here. Him? Or Orelia?

Orelia tear her eyes away when Elenora gently nudged her. The captain then speak to her in hushed voices. Oh. The deck is clean of corpses now. Amadeo noticed Elenora looking at him, one brow raised. Uncle Roni wear a similar expression next to him. Shit, how long have he been staring?

"Now that we finished with the disposal, I see no reason to delay our travel any longer than this," the captain said.

Uncle Roni nodded. "We will return to our ship then."

So Amadeo and Roni return to Oro.

"Amadeo."

"Yes, Uncle Roni?"

"What is your intention with the Canella girl?"

Amadeo look at his uncle, and then at Ginepro. "I'm still figuring that out." And so is she apparently.

Uncle Roni studies him for a moment before nodding. "I hope you will figure it out soon."

"I will, Uncle."

They sail in silence, except for the times Amadeo bark orders. They eventually reach Bosque. Once they come off their respective ships, the two families reconvene. Orelia have changed her bloody dress to a clean one. Uncle Roni and Elenora keep the conversation short before they part ways. Elenora and Orelia will head to the inn they have reserved while Amadeo and Uncle Roni still have to unload. When he is sure no one is looking, Amadeo look behind him. The Canellas can still be seen. Orelia's braid slightly swinging on every step she takes. Amadeo about to turn away when Orelia's head turn. Their eyes met for a fraction of second. And then the blonde turn her head again. Amadeo turn his head back as well. No one noticed. Good. It will be difficult to explain. He don't know what to explain. He need to figure out exactly whatever this is. Amadeo didn't turn around again, but that's okay.

She looked back.

Amadeo can't contain his grin.

* * *

 **This story have officially passed the Bechdel test, LOL.**

 **What is pacing? What is action scene? What is accurate character portrayal? I don't know :'D**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Amadeo found himself with nothing to do. They already unload cargos from the ship. He and Uncle Roni already wrapped up things with their client in Bosque. The last two hours was spent by reading the wind currents. The rest of the crew have scattered. He could hit the sack early but Amadeo is not tired. Uncle Roni is somewhere in the building, probably in his room. He could read a book or take a look at the map but Amadeo have no desire to do so. He feel… Restless. And let's be honest here. Amadeo is bored. Being on land often bore him.

The blue haired teen left the window sill. He sits down. Amadeo crossed his arms behind his head, feet on the table. He think about his day. Smooth sailing, reached Bosque, made some cash and… Yeah, the battle with the pirate is definitely the highlight. Amadeo is always down to show third-rates who's the boss. Those pathetic pirates must have been on the end of the rope. What else drove them to launch an attack in the middle of winter? Someone desperate that is. Maybe they would have succeeded if it were some other third-rates. Unfortunately, their enemies are Canella and Boccanegra family. The pirates never stood a chance. No more can be said about his family. The Canella family may not be as skilled as Amadeo or his crew, but they aren't third-rates either. They certainly know what they're doing. What really caught him by surprise is the daughter, Orelia Canella. Yet is it really that surprising? Bartolomeo Canella have the 'Sight.' Her twin Odilon must have done something right to be given command over his own ship. Giovanni is a seasoned warrior and sailor, even though he rarely leave Rocca nowadays. Even Catalano Canella, the disappointing son, managed to snag a position in the Sea Consul. It will be odd if Orelia doesn't share her family's gift.

Amadeo played back the fight in his mind. Orelia completely floored the pirates. None of her movements is wasted. He can picture the way her braid swing as she brought down her sword… Her fierce stance... The look of concentration on her face… Sea green eyes… Better stop right there. The sea nymph have plagued his mind the entire week following their first meeting, and it continued after the banquet at Adorno mansion. It will be bad if Amadeo can only think about her. He need distraction. If he can't find it inside, he must look for it elsewhere.

Uncle Roni is downstairs, currently engaged in a discussion with the innkeeper. "Uncle Roni, I'm eating outside." Amadeo told him without stopping. He head straight towards the door. The sky have turned orange and pink. It won't take long before it get completely black. Lantern posts are being lit all over the streets. Vendors are preparing to close. Amadeo look at the scenery before him for a few moments before moving on.

The port city they're currently at is Barcino. It was originally a military camp set up by the Phoenicians, which soon grow to a colony. L'isolani laid an attack on Barcino about a century ago. The sandbanks and reefs on the bay made it difficult though. The attack served to be the wake up call for Barcino to fortify its seafront. The wind picked up and a slight chill run down his spine. Meh, nothing Amadeo can't handle. A single breeze is nothing against stormy sea in winter. He is wearing long sleeves so it's fine. Amadeo is made from stronger stuff. Now where should he have his dinner…

Blonde braid caught his eye. Amadeo turn around to see the owner. A woman older than him chatting with a man. Amadeo inwardly cursed. He have to stop doing this. So Orelia Canella have blonde hair. What's the big deal. So are thousands of others across the continent. Just because she is also currently in the same city doesn't mean they will meet. It couldn't be that easy… Could it? He certainly don't mind if their paths cross again. No, he need to distract himself with something else. What are the odds for it to happen?

In midst of his musing, Amadeo bumped to someone. She have long blonde hair (not again). "Hey, watch-" He didn't continue when he recognised just who he just bumped.

Startled sea green eyes locked with surprised blue eyes.

Orelia Canella is standing before him. Her mouth hang open a little as she gazes up on him. She looked… Plain. Orelia is dressed in white chemise, rose coloured bodice and skirt. No embroidery or anything. Her hair is loose save for a band of braid on her head. Her cleavage is showing though. Is it okay to expose so much skin in this cold air?

Orelia regained her bearing, "Capitan Boccanegra."

"Lady Orelia," Amadeo cocked his head in response. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What are the chances of us meeting again so soon?" Orelia wondered.

'Really good apparently,' Amadeo didn't voice it though. "You look…"

"Yes?" Orelia crossed her arms under her chest, lifting them slightly.

"...Different," Amadeo finished. Don't look at them. Don't look at them. Don't look at them.

She takes a step closer towards him. "Good different or bad different?"

 _What is she doing?_

"Good," Amadeo answered.

Orelia put her hands behind her back and leans in slightly. "Thank you."

 _Is she… Teasing him?_

She slowly straightened up her back and square her shoulders. They don't say another word, just standing there in silence. Orelia is staring at him, or rather, at his mouth. Maybe nose? She's definitely not looking into his eyes. Amadeo try not to look further down. The last thing he need is getting slapped in public. Orelia appears to be studying him. Her gaze calculating. What is she thinking at the moment?

Amadeo blinked when Orelia take a step back. She half turn and wave her hand at him. "Okay, bye."

Wait, that's it?

"Wait!" Amadeo's hand reached for her wrist, stopping Orelia for taking another step. At Orelia's startled expression, he released her wrist. "Sorry," He pull back his hand. "What are you doing out here?" Amadeo asked her. A daughter from a noble family, dressed like a commoner, out and about in a foreign city. She even look like a wench…

"I want to see the city before we leave tomorrow morning," Orelia answered. "And in case you're wondering, and I know you do, I dressed like this because it makes things easier."

"Easier how?"

"Easier for me to get away with anything since people will concentrate more on my chest and less on my face. Acting like an airheaded bimbo helped too," Orelia said. That makes sense. Amadeo have seen how ridiculous his crew act when a pretty lady pass by and Orelia is one. "What about you?"

"It's boring at the inn so I decided to get dinner elsewhere," Amadeo said. Orelia hummed in response. Wait a minute… They are currently by themselves. Amadeo is bored. Orelia is certainly not boring. God knows how long it will be until they meet again. No, no. The blonde is distracting him enough already. And the fact that they meet here is definitely not a coincidence. It's so obvious. Ugh, he is going to regret this. Amadeo just know it. He asked anyway. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Orelia blinked. He is not done yet. "And maybe afterward we can take a walk, see the city." Dammit, why is he feeling nervous? Amadeo had more difficult negotiations than this. "I swear I'm not going to do anything," He add on, remembering the way he cornered her in the past. "Just spend the evening with me," No, no, no. He did not just sound like he's begging. He is not that desperate. Amadeo is much more eloquent that this, damnnit.

Orelia studies him. Amadeo is reminded of the way Uncle Roni looked at him when he was caught doing something naughty back when he was a child. He is the genius that only born once a century. Asking a girl out is not something that supposed to be this nerve wrecking. Amadeo had brave through storms, battle pirates, beat down third-rates. His current opponent is just a girl his age. A pretty girl with fittingly pretty voice. Who can cut down no good third-rates like it's just another Tuesday. Whom he have mistaken as a sea nymph once and continue to think her as such. A girl whose eyes he won't mind to drown into- _Stopstopstopdontgothere_

"And why," Orelia started, "should I go with you?"

"We got off the wrong foot," Amadeo said carefully. "I want to start over… And to apologize. My past behaviour towards you was…" He paused to decide on the right word, "Improper." Orelia give him a look that says 'no kidding'. "I'm so sorry." He did his best to sound contrite. If this doesn't work, he have to resort to baby seal eyes. And that would be the last straw for Amadeo.

The expression on Orelia's face softened. "I still don't trust you," She said. Amadeo nodded. He expected it. Orelia looked like she's considering it. Amadeo stood there, awaiting judgement. He noted an odd glint entered her eyes. "No strings attached." Orelia finally said.

"No strings attached," Amadeo promised.

That appears to be good enough for Orelia, for the next thing he knew, she looped her arm around his. "It's decided then. You will be my escort for the rest of the evening."

"Oh, so now I'm acting as your escort?" Amadeo asked in amusement. They start to walk.

"Why not?" Orelia shrugged. "Or is the satisfaction of being able to spend the evening with me not enough for you? Just the two of us."

"That's fair." He just scored a dinner with Orelia Canella. This is almost like a date. Wait- Amadeo blinked at the thought. Is this a date? Does this count as a date? And Orelia accepted?

"Copper for your thoughts, Capitan?" Orelia raised an eyebrow at him.

Amadeo looked at the girl at his side. "I was just thinking where should I take you for dinner. It's our first date after all."

"Oh, so it's a date now?" Orelia asked in wry amusement.

"Isn't it?" Amadeo grinned at her.

Orelia hummed, neither denying nor confirming it. "Ask me again later."

"I'll do that."

"And 'our first' you say? Now you're getting ahead of yourself."

Amadeo stop walking. Orelia look up to him in confusion. He leaned close to her. "I would rather call it… Being optimistic."

Orelia opens her mouth to reply. Whatever it is she planned to say, Amadeo didn't get to hear it because something else catch her attention. She is looking past Amadeo. The blue haired teen turned around to see what it is that capture her attention.

Peaches.

Orelia's eyes are trained upon a basket of peaches. The vendor also sells other kinds of fruits. The vendor is about to close. Amadeo look at Orelia again. Her eyes is wide and bright. (He could have sworn he saw sparkles behind her). Orelia hurried over to the stand, pulling Amadeo with her.

"Excuse me," She greet the seller. "Are you still open? Can I still buy those peaches?" She points to the pink fruits.

The seller look like he's about to clean up his booth. He take one look at Orelia's hopeful eyes and his defenses fell. "I'm about to close but for you, Missy, I will stay open for as long as you want."

Amadeo scowled at the man. Orelia either ignore him or didn't notice as she proceed to select the _biggest_ , _pinkest_ , _most delicious_ looking peach available. The seller chuckled at her expression. Amadeo is torn between glaring at the seller or the fruits. Thankfully his dilemma is cut short when Orelia pick up a peach slightly bigger than the others. She cradle it carefully in her hands as if it is made from glass.

He about to tell her to hurry up when a smile broke out on her face. It is not one of those polite smiles she wear during social events. This one is a genuine, happy smile. Her face just… Lights up. Something warm start to spread in his chest as he look on. Amadeo listens on to her talking with the seller. Even the tone in her voice sounds happier. Amadeo's heart skip a beat when Orelia direct her smile at him. Her smile reach her eyes. It made them even brighter than before. They remind him of glittering sea. Amadeo could stare at them for hours.

 _How can a single peach bring her so much joy?_

Orelia paid the seller and thanked him. She pulled Amadeo along. Her head won't stop moving as she look for somewhere to sit. They eventually come across a closed well. The two teenagers sit down.

"I thought we're going to have dinner," Amadeo complained.

"Oh we will," Orelia spread her handkerchief over her lap. "But there's nothing wrong with a small snack beforehand."

"It's cold out here."

"Never peg you to be the whiny type, Boccanegra."

Amadeo about to show her how whiny he can be when he noticed the blonde holding a dagger. Where did she get that?! Nevermind. Where the heck did she stash her weapon? Orelia cut the peach to half. She didn't even offer Amadeo (not that he want it). The glutton. Orelia throw away the seed before lifting a cut to her lips. He watch her teeth sink into the flesh. The juice trickle down from the side of her mouth. It start to overflow and drip everywhere. To her hands, arms, handkerchief covered lap and even down her cleavage. Amadeo is distinctly aware that he's not the only one watching. Several males in the vicinity are also watching her. Some didn't even bother to hide their ogling. Orelia ignored them in favour of enjoying her peach (or she really don't notice). She closed her eyes in ecstasy as the sweet flavour spread in her mouth. It didn't take long before she finish the second half. Now her hands and arms are all sticky. There is still a trail of juice on her chin. Amadeo have this urge to lick it off. He held his breath when Orelia start to clean off her hands and arms by licking them.

It was erotic as hell.

'She's doing this on purpose,' He thought with a small blush. Amadeo look at her expression. The blonde looked blissful. Not deliberate then. Somehow that make it even worse. After wiping herself clean with the handkerchief, Orelia finally pay attention on Amadeo again. She still have that silly blissful look on her face. "No one should look that happy over a peach. What's your deal?"

"Hm?" Orelia blinked at him. "Peaches are my favourite that's all."

"I noticed," Amadeo said sulkily. The peons definitely noticed. "Seriously though, what is it with you and peaches? You basically blow me over back then the moment you laid your eyes on the stupid fruits."

"Peaches are not stupid!" Orelia snapped back in defend of her favourite food. "They are special to me."

"Do tell," Amadeo put his elbow on his lap and place his chin on his palm.

"When Odilon and I were six years old, the Rocca was sieged. You know the history of that place so we always make sure to keep the granaries stocked. As time passes, it gets tedious. You eat the same thing over and over again. You are not allowed to have second helpings either. There are fruit trees but some don't bear fruit all year round." Her gaze turn distant as she recall those memories. "Everyone were so stressed. Grandmother tried to get a hold on Grandfather and Uncle Catalano. Father led the defense. Mother tried to keep everyone calm. Still there are no news about Grandfather or Uncle Catalano. There were… A few close calls." Orelia paused. "That's when I took up swordsmanship. If the enemy would breach our defense and kill us anyway, I rather die knowing I defended my family and myself. Thankfully it didn't have to come to that. One morning, we spot Grandfather's ship along with reinforcement. That's when we knew. We're saved. I remember how nervous I was watching the ships below. We thought there will be battle you know? Turns out it didn't. They had negotiated with the Doge…. And the siege was lifted. Everything is okay. They also brought food supply. Amongst them is a crate of peaches. I remember being hungry. It was time for breakfast. Grandfather picked me up and asked me what do I want to eat. I looked at the peaches and they just look so appetizing. So Grandfather gave me one… I never tasted something so good. I will never forget the feeling of relief and happiness I had that day. Peaches always remind me of that, along with other good times."

Orelia look up to see Amadeo's grimaced expression. "I know I'm weird but there's no need to make that kind of face!" She huffed defensively. "And the story is not even that long!"

"I still can't believe that you would get that emotional over peaches." It's Amadeo's turn to huff. Her obsession with them reached the point of her forgetting her manners.

Orelia glare at him before smirking. "Ah, I see. You're the type that get cranky when you're hungry. Well, come on, sport. I know a good place."

"I am not cranky," Amadeo grumbled. He stand up anyway. Orelia put away her handkerchief (where did her dagger go?) before looping her arm around his once more. "And no more pulling!"

"All right, Capitan Crankypants," Orelia tease him. Amadeo know that if he react to that he will get teased again, so he give a stink eye at the peons instead. He is a head taller than her so hopefully she didn't notice. The peons flinched at the harshness of his stare and scrambled. Amadeo school his expression to a neutral one when Orelia look at him.

The blonde brought him to a pub. It looked normal enough. The pub is reasonably packed. There is a band of musicians entertaining the guests. They set up the tables to leave the center of the room empty, probably as dance floor. It's warm inside. The serving girl show them their table.

"What can I get you?" The serving girl asked.

"Two of your best dishes," Orelia told her. She turn to Amadeo. "Would you like ale? Or do you prefer wine?"

"Wine," Amadeo answered.

"Wine it is then." Orelia turn to the serving girl. She nodded and walked away. The blonde turned to her escort. "So Capitan, care to share something about yourself? I already told you mine."

Amadeo smirked and lean back against his seat. "I don't even know which to pick. There are simply so many of them." He could tell her his exploits at Centro, or all the things he've seen during his travels. Granted she might have heard similar stories from Odilon or others, but Amadeo is confident that he can tell her something.

"How about we start with something small? Like what's your favourite food? Favourite color? Favourite past time activity?" Orelia make a few suggestions.

Easy enough. Amadeo think for a few seconds before answering. "Meat, and I mean cooked meat. Not dried, salted meat for sailor's provision. For colour, I like blue the most. Though I'm also partial to white and gold." There's a reason why he named his ship Oro. "My favourite past time activities are observing the sea currents and wind. Also, arithmetics."

Orelia blinks. She didn't expect that. "Arithmetics you say?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," He jab his thumb to his chest.

"Fair enough. Why arithmetics?"

"Because numbers don't lie. Words can be twisted but not numbers. Numbers are the opposite. They are exact and make sense. If you make a mistake in the equation, you go back and try to see where you went wrong. You fix it. I especially like it when I see the amount of our revenue increases each month. Guess what's my favourite number is."

She didn't even need time to think. "Number one."

"Heh, correct," He smiled. "Number one means being the best. I want to be number one." The number one sailor and merchant in Centro. The number one (hence strongest) family in L'isolani. The best of all Children that received blessing from Triton.

"It's good to have a goal to strive for," Orelia mused.

It's Amadeo's turn to ask, "What about you, my lady?" He saw her blink. "Do you have any goal you strive for?"

"I want to make sure my family is safe and thriving. The Rocca still in our control. Find myself a good match. Settle down with him." Orelia listed.

"How," Amadeo opens his mouth. "Boring. Those are expectations. I mean a goal that you want for yourself, now what others had in mind for you."

Orelia is silent for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't have any."

Amadeo stare at her pensive expression. If she have something to aim for, it might draw out the strong currents to the surface. He would love to see that. "Tell you what. When you figure out your goal is, or dream, whichever you like, I'll treat you something." He leans in. "Won't it be interesting to see the sea nymph strongly desire for something?"

"Have anyone told you that you're weird?" Orelia commented. "But sure. You better keep your word." Amadeo nodded, still grinning.

They lapsed to a comfortable silence, which is broken by the serving girl. She brought them their drinks. Amadeo take a tentative sip. He tasted better, but the wine is warm. "Your turn," Amadeo gestured to his companion.

"Aside from peaches, my favourite food is gobeletti. My favourite colours are blue and pink. Favourite pastime… I have many interests so I can't pick just one. First of all, swordplay," Orelia hold up one finger, "Dancing, singing, swimming, drill the others, spend time with Odilon."

"Someone likes to keep busy," Amadeo said. "What do you mean by 'drill the others'?"

Orelia just smiled. Amadeo's eyes narrowed. She hid her chuckle by taking another sip of her wine. His eyes narrowed some more. There's something she's not telling him. Something potentially big. Orelia doesn't look like she's going to spill it anytime soon. "I'm going to get the answer out of you. It's just a matter of time."

The look on her face when she belatedly realised what sort of trouble she just got herself into is enough to make Amadeo laugh. He won't let himself get rid quickly. "Next question~"

Orelia shot him an annoyed look. She take another sip to give herself time to collect herself. "Since we both travel extensively, are there any country you haven't visited?"

"Plenty. Like Cuore de Rumeliana region. Most of them are so far in land. I tend to stick to the coast. I never sailed beyond Phoenician Canal either," Amadeo admitted. "I've sailed to every single Centro City States though."

"I think someone in my family have travelled to Midland as mercenary," Orelia tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I never visited Turkiye before. Odilon has, and he loved it."

"Best country in your opinion?" Amadeo queried.

"L'isolani," Orelia answered right away. " _Duh_."

Amadeo throw back his head in laughter.

The serving girl arrived bringing several dishes with her. Escudella d'Olla is a specialty of Barcino typically served in two parts. The first part is a soup consisting of broth and pasta (or rice). The second is a large meatball containing all sorts of vegetables and spices. They also prepared two servings of paella. It have shrimps, mussels, and cuttlefish on top of yellow rice. The last dish is escalivada, grilled vegetables with olive oil. They all smell so good. Amadeo didn't realise how hungry he was until he saw them.

"Can you finish all of these?" Amadeo asked. He glanced at her slim figure (making sure his gaze don't linger on her chest).

"Of course," Orelia pick up her utensils. "Can you?" She glanced at his figure, which admittedly is slight for men standards.

"Oh, I definitely can," Amadeo pick up his own utensils.

As they eat, the two teenagers exchanged stories about food they come across in their travels and compare them. Orelia told him that land-based paella use beans, artichokes, and meat. Amadeo told her about fideua, a dish similar to paella but use pasta instead of rice. Orelia talked about cuisine from Cuore, with instances like gnocchi (soft dough dumplings), pastacresciute (deep fried bread dough balls), lasanis (layered sheet pasta with cheese and spices), and various others. Amadeo then describe food from Salos and Ponente, such as shakshouka (eggs poached in sauce), bazin (unleavened bread), date syrups, etc. He learn that Orelia hates mushrooms. She learn that Amadeo dislike bell peppers. Odilon have a weakness for custard. He don't have any food he dislike.

"Speaking of him, you two are pretty tight, huh? Are all twins are like that?" Amadeo asked, curious.

"Yes, the two of us are quite close. I can't say the same for all twins though. Everyone have different circumstances," Orelia answered. That make Amadeo think of his uncles. No love lost between them.

"I've been meaning to ask, are the two of you have always been this…" Amadeo search for the fitting word. "...Carefree?" He finished, gesturing at her. A Canella wearing peasant outfit and eating peasant food.

"I suppose so. There's not much to look at at the Rocca. The world beyond the window is so much more bigger and interesting. Whenever we visit a different town or country, Odilon and I would sneak out. We try the local foods, listen to the music, learn the local dances, occasionally get ourselves in trouble… We have fun. We rarely travel together nowadays. So we make it up by exchanging stories of our experiences and compare them. The one who have the more exciting story wins. The winner will have their wish fulfilled by the loser. Within reason of course," Orelia smirked. "I'm going to win this time."

"Why is that?"

"You happened," Orelia smirked wider. "The Boccanegra heir invited me to dinner. I am so going to win."

"Wait, is that why you accepted my invitation? To one up your brother?" Amadeo don't know how to feel about that.

"Partially, yes," She admit. "Random guys will bug me less if they see me with another guy. The other reasons are something only for me and Odilon to know."

Amadeo glowered "How come Odilon get to know and I don't?"

"Because he's my twin and best friend and we tell each other everything," Orelia said it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Wait… She said they tell each other everything? Does that mean… "You told him about…" Amadeo trailed off.

"That? Of course," Orelia look at him slyly. "And the banquet too."

Amadeo stares. Orelia have told Odilon and he hasn't said anything to him? Impossible. Amadeo have seen how a shipmate of his trashed a third-rate for talking smack about his sister. Granted, he and Odilon aren't that familiar with each other but if it were him, Amadeo would already clobbered the bastard. Maybe Odilon figured to let Orelia handled it (if she have any weapon at her disposal back then, she would skewer Amadeo). Maybe he decide to take his time and wait for an opportunity.

"I don't know what Odilon have in mind," Orelia speak up, breaking Amadeo's chain of thoughts. "But if I have to guess, my brother is taking the 'torment the enemy first with mind games before delivering the decisive blow' route."

"Sounds like a drag," Amadeo observed. He prefer the ever dependable butcher route.

"You weren't there for the aftermath, Capitan. You don't know what you're talking about," Orelia rubbed her temple.

That bad, huh? Amadeo wonder if Odilon can be that ruthless. The guy always look like he just finished modelling for a portrait. But Orelia admit that he's into mind games. Shit, he's getting paranoid. Shit, what if Odilon predicted this? Crap!

"Your food is getting cold, Capitan," Orelia pointed. Amadeo look down at his plate. There's only a bit of food left. Better hurry up and finish his dinner. They didn't say another word in favour of eating.

Amadeo sneak a glance at the blonde sitting across him. She delicately cut up the meatball to smaller pieces. Her golden hair frame her face nicely. Her eyelashes are longer than Odilon's. The peasant outfit looked good on her. In a coquettish way. Vastly different from the elegant gown she wore the other day. The dress she wore earlier today is lovely as well, although a bit plain. Still, it didn't hinder her movement at all when fighting. And then there's the time when she lacks any kind of wear… A sea nymph, an aristocrat, a warrior and now a… Orelia Canella have so many appearances, just like the sea. Which one is the real her?

"I have a question for you," Amadeo lower his utensils.

Orelia looked up (she still didn't meet him in the eye). "Ask away."

"Where the heck have you been?"

The blonde blinked. "Pardon?"

"We live on the same island. You pratically live on the corner. We are both aristocrats. Each of us travel a lot. For Triton's sake, I know your brother and father. Catalano counts too, I guess. What I'm trying to say is, we could've- should've met sooner. So what delayed you?"

She keep her gaze steady. "Probably due to interference from higher power."

"Then," Amadeo leans in. "It must be the work of Fate for us to meet at the gulf that day."

Orelia tilt her head slightly. "Fate, huh? Are you sure it's not just a stroke of luck?"

"I believe the word that would surmise the situation is serendipity," Or at least that's what romantics would say. That word is a mouthful. "But luck works too. I never thought I would meet a sea nymph."

"Ah,"The corner of Orelia's mouth twitched. "And what do you make of the sea nymph?"

"She made me wish I come to the gulf much sooner because I can't believe what I almost missed." He watch her reaction carefully. She simply smiled. Of course, other boys must have flirted with her before.

"So… Good then?"

Amadeo brought up his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Good is not exactly the word I have in mind," He toss her a grin and a wink. "More like, 'Whoa'"

Orelia laughed. He grinned wider. He made her laugh. "I've been known to have that effect. Are you sure it's just that?"

"'A force to reckon with' and 'Will cut me down without hesitation if I try anything' comes to mind."

"You are correct on both accounts," Orelia smirked, a touch pleased. "It's a good thing that you didn't try any bullshit during our time together so far."

Amadeo stared at her. Did he just hear what he think she said? Orelia just used the word 'bullshit'? And so nonchalantly at that.

Orelia catch his stare and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Capitan. You heard that right. I said 'bullshit'. I thought all sailors are used to such vulgar language. You look like a prude right now."

Amadeo about to retort that he is not a prude, except, he kinda is. He is a virgin. His crew once invited him to a brothel (just once). He angrily shot them down. Uncle Roni joined in. The men were ordered to scrub Oro twice as punishment. Amadeo decided to just sip his wine.

Orelia mirrored his action. Then she lowered her cup and said, "Pussy"

Amadeo choked on his drink. Orelia had the gall to laugh at him as he coughed and wheezed. Other customers turn to look at him. The serving girl approached their table and asked if everything okay. Orelia told her that yes, everything is under control. The serving girl reluctantly leaves. Once Amadeo control his breathing, he glared at the blonde.

The Canella daughter snickered. "Now you know how uncomfortable I was back then."

Okay, maybe he deserved that. A little. But that doesn't mean she could laugh at his expense. Good thing he was drinking. Imagine if he choked on food instead and got bone lodged in his throat! "Have anyone told you that you can be such a witch?"

"Some, and you won't be the last. Have anyone told you that you can be such an ass?" Orelia countered back.

"A few," Amadeo answered. There's actually a lot more than a few but they can't say it at his face due to the obvious differences in their skill. "So you think I'm an ass?"

"Need I remind you again how rude you are towards me at the banquet? With the stares and cornering. Should I add 'stalking' to the list?"

She won't live that down, isn't she? "Surely you have one good thing to say about me?"

Orelia don't look up from her plate. "You have a cute butt."

...He did not expect that.

Amadeo resist the urge to look at his behind because it will make him look silly. "You think my butt is cute?" He… Don't know what to feel about that, honestly. People usually praise his skills and smarts. Not his appearance.

"Mm-hmm," Orelia nodded, sipping her wine.

"I can work with that I suppose," Amadeo said. The sea nymph like his butt. Yeah… He can work with that. So she looked. Heh.

They finished their meal not long after that. Orelia really did eat everything. Not surprising, considering how good the food here is. "I can see why you would pick this place," Amadeo said.

"They have good music too," Orelia smiled. "Odilon and I would dance after we finished eating. Sometimes Odilon would join the band. Sometimes I would sing along. Speaking of which…," Orelia grinned at the band. It was then Amadeo noticed that the song have changed. A few customers got up and are heading to the dance floor. "How good is your dancing?" Orelia asked him.

The blue haired teen eyed her. "Adequate." Art is also part of his education as a member of high society. Drawing, musical instrument, dance. Amadeo don't have a lot of patience for the last two. He rather use his precious time doing something else. Drawing is useful. You need maps and charts to navigate your way. Can music help him remove Donatello Doria from the Doge throne? Exactly. It doesn't.

Orelia stood up and make her way around the table. She offer her hand to him. "Dance with me?"

Amadeo look at the offered hand. "Aren't the men supposed to be the one doing the asking?"

She simply smiled. "Won't it be interesting to reverse the roles for once?"

She's right. It will be interesting. "I don't know the steps though. It's a local dance right?" The music is much more upbeat than the soft music played in high end parties. He give them that.

"It's fine. I don't expect you to. It will be fun, I promise you." Orelia smiled encouragingly.

Well, he can't say no now, can he? Not when the sea nymph asked him to dance with her. How could he refuse? Amadeo nodded. He place his hand in hers. He didn't miss the weird glint in her eyes.

Orelia pull him to his feet. The two of them make their way to the dance floor. "This dance is a bit different from what you're used to so be prepared." She look back at him. "Just go with the flow. I'll guide you."

"I can do that." Go with the flow. He's good at that. The secret for a smooth sail is to know which current to follow at the right moment. One current will lead you ahead. One current will bring you to the left or right. You have to time it right or you will get sweep. "I'm a fast learner so don't worry about me. Got any other advice?"

"Yes. Don't drop me."

Before Amadeo can ask what she mean by that, Orelia let go of his hand. Oh, they're on the dance floor now. She place her hand on his chest. Amadeo's eyes widened. The sea nymph have the nerve to snicker. She ran her hand slowly to his arm. Amadeo stiffened. Orelia circles him, hand tracing his back. She give a slight press to correct his posture. Can't she do that from the start?! In his peripheral vision, he can see the tug of her lips. The tease. Orelia positioned herself in front of him then.

"Elbows out, please," Orelia instructed, raising her elbows as well as examples. Amadeo did as she instructed. She place her right hand on his left, and positioned his right on her back. Her golden locks is soft under his touch. Orelia place her left hand on his shoulder blade. She urged him to move forward before she did so herself, closing the distance between them. Amadeo held his breath when their chests meet (her chest felt soft). His jaw is touching her temple, since Orelia is looking at their connected hands. "Now we move."

It was easy enough at the beginning. Go forward, go back, move to the left, move to the right. Amadeo keep an eye out at the other couples so they won't collide. And to take cues from them at the same time. The dance is easy enough. He did not step on her foot even once. Why did she told him not to drop her?

The reason presented itself as soon as the thought came to mind.

Orelia jerked. She take a wide step away from him. Where is she going? She let go of his shoulder blade. What is she doing? She turn her back on him. Don't leave! She is slipping away. He could not let her slip away. Amadeo tug her hand. Or maybe the word 'yank' is more like it. Orelia spin and collide to his chest. Amadeo planted his foot firm on the floor so they won't fall. He catch her other hand. Orelia give him a stern look. "Sorry," He mouthed.

"You better be gentle," Sea green eyes give him a warning look. They are reproachful and demanding respect at the same time.

'Finally. She looked at me,' Amadeo thought as they move again.

Since Amadeo don't know anything about the dance, he try his best to anticipate Orelia's movements. The blonde returned his efforts by giving him cues like a glance, a squeeze or head turning. The steps are tricky. One time, Orelia slid her foot between his to spread his legs apart. There were a few times when they will stop at one spot and Orelia does quick steps and kicks. Amadeo made sure to give her enough space to do it. The dance is also full of surprises. During one of their stops, things get heated. She lift her left leg and hook it around his. Amadeo froze, afraid that one wrong step on his part will send the two of them on the floor. To his bewilderment, Orelia rub the back of his calf with hers by sliding her foot down. It felt like a caress. It felt nice. Who knew the calf could be so sensitive?

The dance remind him a lot of ocean (then again, Amadeo tend to compare everything, anything, with the sea). It has push and pull movements, like the waves. There were times when the tempo quickens and then slow down. One step sequence reminds him of the meeting of conflicting currents (that's how whirlpools came to be). The way he would dip her down reminds Amadeo of the times Oro tipped dangerously.

Yet it doesn't mean that he completely give in to her lead. Amadeo's very nature is that he takes charge. Orelia clearly know this dance better than he does. Fine, Amadeo will admit that. He will let her know- no- He will make her know that he shouldn't be taken lightly. No mistakes were done twice. He memorise the steps and rhythm. Amadeo start to take initiatives, to take the lead. Orelia let him, but the look in her eyes is unmistakable. There are so meanings to it, Amadeo is not even sure where to begin.

 _Can you keep up? Are you up to the challenge? Could I trust you?_

 _Yes_

Orelia is sizing him up. She will not give in easily. This is almost like a fight but not quite… This is a competition. That's it. And yet… She's trusting him right now not to drop her. To catch her. To be there for her. Right here, right now. There is no one else in this. Others have no place here. Just him and her.

Two forces clash against each other. Both sides showing off their prowess. Yet their movement complement each other. They coordinate and respond.

It's a rush. Different than the rush he gets when he is at the ocean. Or the rush from a battle. This is new. The dance is sensual. It felt more like fire licking from inside his stomach. He want to feed it. Of course it would be Orelia that make him feel (and think) like this. Of course. The sea nymph never cease to surprise him (she won't be boring at least). Seriously though… Can this dance get even more… Intimate? This dance have the word 'sensual' all over it.

Their bodies is so close he can feel her body heat. Amadeo is willing to admit that it excites him when her chest brushed against him. Her body is warm, unlike seawater. Her scent is headier than the scent of cotton and sea breeze. Was it coming from her perfume or her lotion? (Not important!) Amadeo tried not to sniff. He really did. But it's not his fault if she is so close to him! He also tried hard not to think about how soft she is against him. Or the way his body get excited in anticipation every time she lift her leg. He certainly doesn't like the way his hands fit snugly on her waist. Nor the time when Orelia wrap her leg around his waist. Triton, that was the worst. Amadeo did his best not to stare at her chest when he dipped her down. How in the world others deal with this? If he didn't know any better, Amadeo would have thought that Orelia is seducing him.

…

Is she?

As if reading his mind, an amused glint entered her eyes.

'You little-!'

Amadeo see his revenge when the tempo slows down again. He slipped his foot and run it against her calf. Orelia tensed. Seeing chance, he pull her closer. Before the blonde can react, he dip her down. Low. As low as his back allows him. Orelia let out a gasp. Amadeo grinned at her. "I'm not going to drop you." He whispered.

"Well played," Orelia said grudgingly when they get back up again.

"I aim to please," Amadeo repeat her words from the night of the banquet.

"But I won't fall from the same trick twice."

"So do I."

He let go of her hand to place both hands on her waist. Surprised gasp turned to laughter when Amadeo lift her up. Amadeo spin once before set her down on her feet. Orelia beamed at him. Amadeo grinned back at her.

After that, they seem to be more in tune with each other. And Amadeo is not just talking about the dance. There is something new in her eyes. _Acknowledgement_. He feels like he passed some sort of test. He don't have time to dwell upon it, for Orelia is taking him to new steps. Orelia move to his side and they face the same direction before moving forward. It's almost like a normal walk, except that they are still locked in an embrace. This reminds him of Hippocampi finally getting in line after being disordered for a long time. He felt like they are on the same page now. Possibly. Whatever. He can ask Orelia later. This is nice.

More laughter escaped from her lips when Amadeo twirl her around. One twirl, and then two, and three. The musicians play their instruments, filling the air with melody. So different compared with the ensemble nature put together. The one that he's used to hear when he sail through Centro. That is when he felt truly alive. Amadeo never thought he would feel this alive in someplace else other than the sea. Here he is, at a pub somewhere, surrounded by strangers, dancing with Orelia Canella. The sea nymph who escaped him at the gulf. The lady that beguile the other nobles. The warrior who ferociously defended her men. The very same girl who pulled him to the dance floor and come willingly into his arms.

When the music reached its height, Amadeo dipped Orelia down. Applause broke from the audience. There are also strangled sounds. Amadeo paid little attention to them or the other couples on the dance floor. The satisfied smile on her face tell him that he did good. Orelia run her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. A shiver run through his spine. Amadeo pull her up, setting her on her feet once again. She rests her arms on his shoulders, semi hugging him. Her cheeks flushed and eyes shining. Both teens are panting hard. Amadeo rests his hands on her waist. Their faces are so close, their noses are touching. Amadeo gulped. If he move his head even for a little bit…

Orelia slightly withdrew from him. "That was really fun, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it was," The dance was- What? Seven minutes? Eight? Ten? Yet it felt like a lifetime to him. "What do you call this dance?"

"Tango," Orelia's eyes is shining with mirth. Tango. So that's what it called. Amadeo decided that he liked it. "For a first timer, you danced well."

Amadeo pretend to be offended at that. "Well? Woman, I did great. Told you I'm a fast learner," Orelia chuckled. They returned to their table. "Tell me, how many boys have you charmed with this dance?"

"Oh wow. That bit of information is somewhat personal don't you think?" Orelia tilt her head. "Not quite as many as you thought. You're the first boy from our island who I tangoed with."

"You don't tango with Odilon?"

"Would you dance the tango with your sister?"

The blue haired teen shook his head. "No. That would be weird."

"Exactly."

They paused their conversation to drink. The dance made him thirsty. Orelia finished hers first. She caught his eyes. "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"I want to see the ocean."

Amade grinned. "Now we're talking."

They split the bill. Cold air blew over their faces the moment they stepped out from the pub. Amadeo offers her his arm. Orelia took it, smiling. "Aren't you cold?" Amadeo asked when he saw her shiver.

"It's fine. I can take it," Orelia said stubbornly. Didn't stop her from clutching his arm tighter when the wind pick up again. Amadeo looked at her blankly before snatching off his bandana. He hand it to her. "What's this for?"

"To cover your neck. Wear it. It's better than nothing." It won't cover her chest but at least her neck will be protected. Not a scarf but good enough. Orelia looked at it for a moment. Might as well.

"So you do have a caring side, Capitan," She teases him after tying up the fabric around her neck.

Amadeo huffs, "I don't do 'caring."

"It's hidden underneath all those layers of arrogance," She poked him on the chest. "Who knew?"

"Can you stop that?" Amadeo snapped.

"Aw, Capitan. No need to get embarrassed. Your secret is safe with me," Orelia winked.

Amadeo give her a mock glare. "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain."

"You finally admit that you do care," Orelia grinned.

"Shut up," Amadeo grunted. The blond snickered at his reaction. Thankfully for Amadeo, she decided to drop it.

They make their way to the wharf. The two teenagers talk about mundane things along the way. Orelia likes cats. The blue haired teen have been wearing stripes for as long as he can remember. Orelia wind down by taking long baths after a hard day (Amadeo quickly rid those images popped up in his mind). He lost his first baby tooth when he got into a fight with some little punk whose name escaped him (He won of course). She prefer lemons over oranges. He don't like wearing cloaks because he found them kind of fussy. After from dancing and music, Orelia enjoy the study of classics. Amadeo only have a few portraits of him made because as a little boy he just can't stay still.

It felt nice, having a conversation like this. No politics, business or threats whatsoever. So easygoing. Amadeo never have a talk with anyone like this. Uncle Roni, the person closest to him, knows everything about him already. He usually just bark orders at his crew. Amadeo don't have any friends his age. Just competitors. Then again, his top notch skills made him well above his peers. That led them to treat him differently. With Orelia, he never get that kind of feeling. Of course, he got a different one instead.

The wharf is almost empty, save for a few workers. They stand at the very end of the piers. The dark waters reflect the moon and stars. Orelia's eyes lit up at the sight. Amadeo feel his muscles relax. Being near his element always calms him down.

"It's quiet here…," Orelia said.

"Mm"

They didn't say anything else to enjoy the scenery before Amadeo turn to her.

"I'm surprised with how much you can drink," Amadeo raised an eyebrow.

Orelia give him a sly smile. "One of the things required to survive. My family made sure I learned it."

"What else did they teach you?"

"Oh you know…," Orelia twirl her hair with her finger. "All the necessary life skills for a Canella. Sailing, diplomacy, dress to impress, drink and party hard, the finer arts of avenge, warfare, the correct way to stab idiots who didn't have the good sense to back the fuck off."

Amadeo faked a double take at her words. "My lady! Mind your language!" He grinned anyway.

She giggled girlishly, "Words can pack as much punch as a fist would, my dear Capitan."

He imagined her delivering a right hook and have no trouble believing that she could knock out someone with a single punch. And she would look damn attractive doing it. "So when was your first time killing someone?" The morbid question might offend others but Amadeo is honestly curious right now.

"Oh my! Getting personal now, are we?" The blonde didn't look all that concerned though. "My first kill took place when I was fourteen. We were travelling to Cuore when bandits beset on us. I shank one on the torso."

Ah, just like the pirate from earlier today. "Mine was a pirate." It was one of those rare occurrences when an enemy ship got close enough to force a close combat fight. Amadeo was also fourteen and didn't got off unscathed. He was sliced on the arm. It has long healed though. Didn't leave any scar. "You can sail too?" Amadeo leaned in interest.

"Only small vessels," Orelia admitted. "In case the Rocca fall to the hands of the enemy and we need to escape."

"Ah," He nodded in understanding. A small vessel is easier to handle and easier to slip away with. "What was it like? The siege?"

"Boring," Orelia answered straight away. "It's not like they shoot arrows at us all the time. Three-fourth of that year was spent with everyone staring at each other. They tried starvation tactic. It didn't work out. We know the place like the back of our hands so if someone managed to sneak in, we killed them. The adults didn't let us out, except for a designated time at the garden. I can't even go for a swim. Worst year of my life," She sighed dramatically. "So Odilon and I start doing things to pass the time and to take our minds off the siege. I either follow the adults, usually my parents or Grandmother, and practise swords. Odilon got bored after I beat him too many times in sword practise so he turned to books for companionship. He has always been the more academically inclined between the two of us. Architecture, poetry, science, theater, music, math, law, and so on. Yes, he did read Uncle Catalano's law texts when we were six."

The level of boredom these two experienced must be out of this world if a 6 years old picked up a law text and read it just to pass the time. That or Odilon is seriously smart borderline genius. No wonder he became a captain at such a young age. Orelia's next words grab his attention. "And lonely. It was so lonely."

Amadeo looked at her in confusion, "I thought you had Odilon?"

Orelia give him a melancholic smile. "There were no other children our age at the Rocca. The adults are too busy maintaining the siege or dealing with their own stress. Grandmother tried to get in touch with Grandfather and Uncle. Father oversaw the men and weaponry. Mother managed the inventory and kept an eye for possible rebellions from the servants. The adults would sugarcoat their words when speaking to us. Except for Grandmother. She would always be blunt. And Odilon- He was physically there but his mind would be elsewhere. I couldn't keep up with all the things he have read at the time. I didn't understand half of what he's talking about. So he's off to his own little world and I'm just… Virtually by myself." Her voice grow subduer at each word before she turned silent.

Something in his chest seems to tighten. Amadeo gets it. He really does. For as long as he can remember, the adults treated him differently from the other children. In turn, his peers treat him differently. His Sight made Uncle Gino resentful and fled. Uncle Roni, the only living relative he have left, really tried his best. But their business can't be left alone for a long time, so Uncle Roni would go abroad for weeks, even months. Six years old Amadeo would stare at the ocean, hoping to catch glimpse of his uncle's Baronessa. He made his tutor and sitter tear their hair out in frustration when he sneaked outside to go to the port. Amadeo would sit down somewhere and wait for his uncle to return. He prayed to Triton so the sea god would grant Uncle Roni safe passage home. When the weather is bad, he would holed up at the fresco room, gazing up to Triton's face. Amadeo remembered waking up in cold sweat in the middle of the night. He feared that Uncle Roni would left him behind. That the Dorias and their other enemies would come and kill him afterward. No one would save him. His parents are dead and his uncles gone. When Uncle Roni made it home, he would lavish him with attention. Amadeo enjoyed it, but a small, treacherous voice in the back of his head would whisper that it's only the matter of time before Uncle Roni grow jealous of him and leave.

He thinks of what it's like to be six and alone and so small, with the enemy and vague terror waiting to get you. To be six and look forward for tomorrow when your loved ones come back to you, only to be crushed when they didn't and the whole process repeat again.

Their reasons may be different but he and Orelia were in the same boat.

Orelia flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I talked too much."

"Nah, it's fine." Amadeo shrugged. "Your voice is not as annoying as the second-rates back home or the third-rates that infests around Centro."

She blinked at the roundabout compliment and smiled. "You really are nice."

Amadeo ignored the last bit. "So what helped you get through it?"

"Do you know the word ' _querencia_ '?" Orelia asked. No, he did not. The youth shook his head. "It's a term from South Rumeliana. It means a place where you draw your strength. A place where you feel at home. A place where you feel like your true self," She explained. "I got that kind of feeling from the ocean and the Rocca. The Rocca is not just a fortress. Rocca is my home. Our home. Our ancestors, grandparents and parents defended it so hard because it's our home, no matter what people said. They made sure that the Rocca is still our home when Grandfather and Uncle Catalano returned. And it's not just the idea of place. It's the people too. Family members and staffs… Everyone is part of something bigger. There were other children before me who felt the same way as I do. And they made it. That could happen to me too. Also, surely some of the ghosts that dwells there are Canellas. They wouldn't hurt me, their fellow family members. I like to think that they hold off the enemy ghosts so they won't hurt the living ones. They would surely give me some sort of sign if something happened. When I think it like that, it became bearable. I suppose the same thought is what get everyone through." Her gaze softened.

Home. Family. Those two things are what drives most L'Isolanians. You have to work hard to give your family a good life. The very thought of home is enough to give a boost of energy for a tiring sailor in the middle of a storm. Home and family.

"So your _querencia_ is your home? The Rocca?"

Orelia nodded. "And the sea. There are no rules saying you can only have one. It can even be people."

"The sea huh?" Amadeo look out to the horizon. His blood sings at the sight of Hippocampi, venti, and Triton. Seafoam runs through his veins. His heart ache for the ocean and whenever he is near the element, he felt strong and relieved. Like he is exactly where he should be. "I know what you mean. Is that why you're at the gulf that day?"

"Yes," Orelia admitted. "I want to take one last swim before leaving. It will be months later I can get another chance."

"You went out for a swim at the ocean in the middle of winter. You got guts." And completely naked to boot.

"I'm a L'Isolanian just like you, Capitan. It's our inherent trait."

"So true." If he had alcohol in his hand, Amadeo would cheer for that.

"Your turn," She nudged him. "Tell me a story."

Amadeo think for a moment before he got one. "We have a fresco of Centro Sea at our estate. No, more like an entire room." He memorised everything. If he close his eyes, Amadeo can picture the room in his head, down to the smallest detail. "It was painted by my great-great uncle, Marino Boccanegra. You know him. He designed our harbours and aqueducts. A great architect and engineer. He was also the one who built the Boccanegra estate. Amongst his many projects, the fresco is his most prized work. He did everything himself. Uncle Roni once had me lying on my back and try to draw. It was excruciatingly difficult. I hold great respect for Marino since then." And that respect extend to other artists in lesser degrees. "But that is not the only thing I respect him for." Amadeo turn his gaze to the sea. Even though it's dark, Triton's gigantic figure can still easily be seen. "He got Father Triton's details right. That is enough proof to me that he can see him too."

"Too..?" Orelia furrowed her eyebrows. And then her eyes widened in realisation and she gasped.

"I can see Father Triton," He told her. Orelia looked at him in awe, but there is no envy accompanying it, unlike the incompetent sailors back home. Thankfully, she didn't gush over him. Amadeo continued his story. "It took years before its completion. The fresco was one of Marino's last works. Since then, Boccanegra children would be brought there to learn about the Hippocampi and the venti. A tradition. My uncles were the one who brought me there. It supposed to be my father but he passed away before he could do so." His parents have always been an odd subject for Amadeo. His mother died giving birth to him and Guglielmo died before his fifth birthday. His ship got caught in a storm and sunk. To make it worse, Triton Island was already on sight. His father was so close but he didn't make it. He had the Sight and still he didn't make it. "But every time I'm in that room, I would remember that my father and uncles, and grandfather and everyone else before me have stood there. On the very same spot where I stand. Gazing up to Father Triton's eyes. It's like you could actually feel the history of our family."

A familiar shiver run through the back of his neck when he recall that memory, when it finally dawned to him the true significance of his Sight, the true weight of his duty as heir, and the awestruck he had when he realised that Father Triton wasn't a mirage. It was too much for a six years old to handle, but Amadeo was not your average six years old.

Orelia followed his gaze. She cannot see the famed ventis or Hippocampi. Heck, Father Tritone might as well mooning them for all she knew. But she can still feel this sense of might radiating from the waters. Yet at the same time, it's gentle. It's hard to describe, not to mention kind of abstract. Then again, only L'isolanians or those who genuinely love the sea can feel it. Sometimes, words just aren't enough.

"I wonder what is it like. The world through your eyes. And Odilon's." Her twin have always been the smarter one. She sees one thing, he would see more. Ideas, new approaches, endless possibilities. Grandfather see possible threats everywhere. Uncle Catalano would look behind his shoulder as if Death is following him. Father, bless his heart, always look at the bright side. He wanted them to look at the bright side so he wouldn't be reminded of the bad. Grandmother chastised him once for it. 'Stop deluding yourself and accept reality,' She said. The men in her family see so much more, and it got her worried. Worried that they are too caught up in whatever it was they're looking at, they didn't see what is right in front of them.

"Odilon has the Sight?" Amadeo asked curiously.

"Not at the moment, no," Orelia shakes her head. "But he always did see more than I do."

Huh, that is something he should ask Odilon the next time they meet. Get a scope of his personality at the same time. "And," Amadeo crept closer to the blonde. "What does the world looked like through your eyes?"

Orelia blinked, caught off guard by the question. She look up to Amadeo who is staring at her with inquisitive gaze. "...The world is big. So big. So much to discover and there's only one me," Orelia started. "The world is not kind. It can be downright cruel. Or just plain weird. Yet it can be so wonderful and gentle and fun… Which just don't make sense at all. But I suppose that is the point. It's not supposed to make sense for us." Her lips tugged to form a smile. "And I've come to love this world anyway."

"That is some view you got there," Amadeo said. "Now where do I fit?"

"Oh, that's easy," Her eyes glittered with humour. "You fit the 'weird' category."

"Oh, come on," He pouted. "Look at me. I'm a big fun." He gestured to himself.

Orelia resisted the urge to snort. "That is not how I'm going to describe you when I tell Odilon later."

"And what will you tell him?"

"Lots, but I suppose I can give you a spoiler…" She tapped her chin. "Let's see… I'm going to tell him about this part when I take your hand," Orelia grab his hand. "Continued with the part where I pull you close," She tug his hand while taking a step closer. Their eyes locked.

"And then?"

Orelia didn't answer. She just stare at him.

This is it. This is the part where they would kiss. Amadeo never kissed anyone before but it shouldn't be too difficult . Kissing is basically just pressing your lips against someone else's. How hard can it be? An odd turn of event but he already predicted this. How can he not? After the evening they had so far, the only date 'item' left to do is kissing. This spot they are at now? Romantic as fuck. He is pleased that his first kiss will be with Orelia.

Amadeo's eyes widened when the thought crystallised. 'Oh shit we're really going to do this. I'm going to kiss her.'

She didn't move. Why won't she move? Oh, she is probably nervous. Must be her first kiss too. In that case, he have to pick it up from here. He bent down a little bit and close his eyes. Orelia will be the one to finish it. He resisted the urge to peek because it'll ruin the moment. He can't rush this. And then, he felt something. On his nose instead of lips. And it tightens.

His eyes snapped wide open. She is pinching his nose. "Gotcha!" She laughed, pulling away from him. Orelia stuck out her tongue at him before fleeing.

Amadeo stare at her in astonishment before he scowled. She tricked him! "Get back here you!" He chase after her. Orelia continue to laugh. She is fast but this time, Amadeo's determined. He is not letting her get away. Especially not after the stunt she just pulled on him. Orelia pick up her skirt with both hands to increase her speed. Her attempt is admirable but eventually he catch up with her. Amadeo wrap his arms around her middle and pick her up. Orelia gasp in surprise, which turn to a squeal when he start to spin. Once he think she had enough, he set her down on her feet. "You better think again if you think you could- Oof!"

Orelia nudged him on the stomach with her elbow. It got him loosen his hold on her. Before Amadeo can recover, Orelia jumped on him. Her hands shot up. This time, their target is his waist. "Stop- Hahahaha!"

She didn't relent her attack. "Huh. Who would have thought you would be so ticklish?" She grinned gleefully. Her enjoyment is cut short when Amadeo caught one of her wrists and retaliate. Orelia burst out laughing when he tickle her under the armpit. In a flurry of tickles, dodging and curses, the two teenagers ended up on the floor. It's unclear who fell first but Amadeo ended up cushioning Orelia. The tickle fight didn't stop though. It wasn't until they're both breathless and senses overdrive did they stop. They ended up sprawling on the wooden floor.

"When you elbowed me," Amadeo started after they done catching their breath. "That. That was underhanded." He rubbed the spot. "And then tickling me? You fight dirty."

"I prefer the term 'pragmatic,'" Orelia replied. "You are easy to trick, Capitan. Better fix that."

"Shrew," He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Good."

They lay there, gazing at the stars. Tonight is a cloudless one. Amadeo instantly recognised some of the constellations. "Canis Major," He started.

"Gemini," Of course she would spot the Twins constellation first. "Are you stalling?"

"Cassiopeia. What makes you say that?"

"Because it's getting late, the air is getting colder and we're out here playing this. Cepheus."

"Maybe. Do you want to go back? Draco."

"You know I have to. Ursa Minor."

"Do you want to stay?" _With me?_

No answer.

Orelia sit up. Amadeo followed suit. She rubbed her upper arms. She didn't look his way. He recognised this. This is how she acted at the banquet. She's nervous. Because of him. Of course it's because of him. But she did so well so far. What gives? "...Orelia?"

"You said you want to know," She started. "I'm the same. So I try to figure it out… And I wonder, do I really want to know?" The blonde paused for a few seconds. "Because I don't think I will like the answer very much. Or what to do about it. Or what will happen after that."

"What about me?" Amadeo asked after half a minute of silence. "Are you troubled because it's me?"

Amadeo think back of how at first he wanted to blackmail her. Then the situation changed. And here they are now. He knew exactly what she meant. The pull. They both felt it. It's hard to ignore.

"...Yes," She admitted. "Because now I don't know what you are to me. If you're supposed to mean something to me. I didn't ask for this."

Her concerns are valid. Amadeo knows that he is not a kind person. He and his family have enough influence to make the Canella wary (The Boccanegra did try to take the Rocca from them in the future past). The pull affected their dynamics. What is she to him? Not quite enemies but not allies either. He known her as Odilon's sister, the Canella girl, and when they met, he nicknamed her as the sea nymph. He is curious about her, yes, he want to know more. To get to know her better. Perhaps that is why he invited her in the first place, and why Orelia accepted. They want to figure out each other in order to figure out… This. Amadeo enjoyed their time together. He appreciate her skill and beauty. He want to push and challenge the sea nymph. And Amadeo really want to kiss Orelia. Guess he does like her that much.

Wait

Like?

Everything fell into piece right there and then. Realisation strike him like a lightning bolt. Amadeo inwardly cursed. Why did it take so long for him to figure it out?! He is more than attracted to Orelia. He has feelings for her. Strong feelings, if the pull is anything to go by. Fuck. Now what? Should he act on his feelings or not? Make her his lover? Does he want her as a lover? Or more? As a wife then? Shit, he's getting a headache just thinking about the politics that entailed.

Amadeo must have gone pale or something, because Orelia is looking worried. "Capitan…?"

"Did you want to kiss me back then?" Amadeo asked. "To figure it out?" Have you come to the same conclusion? Is that why you're so worried?

"...Yes." Her face reddened. Orelia look down on her lap.

Amadeo stared at her. She wanted to kiss him too! Doesn't that mean she like him too? Does she want him? No, wait. She said earlier that she don't know what to make of him. What he is to her. She probably chickened out earlier. But Amadeo is not. He want to kiss her. Right now. At least one thing is clear. Amadeo turn to face her. He reached out to grab her hand. Orelia didn't look up but she didn't pull away either. Gently, he cupped her chin and tilt her head up. "I want to try something. Is that okay with you?" Orelia cast her eyes to the side, visibly nervous, before looking back at him and nodded.

He smiled. Orelia turn redder. Slowly, he moved closer to her. He tilt his head. She closes her eyes. Their breaths mingle. Amadeo closed his eyes and-

A loud, high pitched screech filled the air. Both teens jumped in surprise. There is a series of shushing noises followed right after and a noise suspiciously sounded like a smack. Amadeo stood up on his feet. He narrowed his eyes, trying to catch whoever it is disrupting them. There are footsteps- lots of them- hastily getting away. Amadeo scowled. He start to walk to the source of those noises. When he catch these peons..!

Unfortunately, he is too late. They are already gone. Amadeo returned to Orelia's side, cursing under his breath. She also have got back up. She didn't look at him though. Too embarrassed. "It's time for me to go back," Orelia told him. He held back a sigh. The moment is ruined. She won't give him another chance to kiss her tonight. So Amadeo nodded and they start to move. Orelia didn't hook his arm again. Amadeo find himself missing the feel of her hands on the crook of his arm.

They walk slowly. It's deliberate on his part. He don't want to part just yet. He don't want this 'date' to end just yet. What about Orelia then? He look at her. The sea nymph is determined not to meet him in the eye. A setback. Just great. Amadeo glanced down at her hand. Should he reach out..? Or should he offer her his arm instead? That's not important right now. They won't see each other again until Orelia return from Cuore. Which means months. Plenty of time to think…

He look at Orelia again. Ah, to hell with it. "Hey," Orelia looked up (but not looking at him). "I want to write to you."

"I have no problem with that but I'm not sure if your letters will reach me. We will be constantly moving, you see." Okay, she doesn't mind the idea. They can still keep in touch with each other. She looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up. "I know! Odilon. We can use Odilon as a middleman. We alse write to each other. I have his schedule so I will know where he is heading. I'll hand my letters for you to him. Odilon will give them to you when you two next meet. Does that works for you?"

Amadeo nodded. "Acceptable." His chest feel a little lighter now. "I make a great penpal."

Orelia raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Because everything I do bound to be great. That's a fact," He puff out his chest pridefully.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I honestly never met someone with an ego bigger than you."

"Hey, it's not ego. I'm just telling you the truth."

She rolled her eyes once more.

Orelia's inn is located on the other side of the city. This is it. The end of their 'date.' She turned around to face him. "You did a good job as my escort. Thank you."

"No problem. I had fun. Did you have fun during our date?" Amadeo asked.

"First, it's not a date. Second…," Her gaze softened. "Yes, I had fun." Amadeo grinned. "Here. Thank you letting me wear it." She take off the bandanna. He put it back on. "Well… I guess this is goodbye then."

"For now," Amadeo said.

"For now," Orelia agrees. "Good night, Capitan."

"Good night," He watch her retreat to the inn. That's it then. It's time for him to go back as well. No point of lingering here. He have no interest to go anywhere else either. Uncle Roni probably wondering where is he right now.

Suddenly, something yank his arm. Amadeo whip his head around to have blonde hair enter his vision. Warm, soft lips planted on his cheek. Amadeo stilled. Orelia pulled away slightly. "This part stays between us," Orelia whispered softly in his ear. Her hand gently slide down from his cheek before she steps back. She give him one last shy smile before she return inside. For real this time.

Amadeo stands there, holding his cheek. Warmth spread from his chest to the rest of his body. He got a kiss! Granted, it's on the cheek but he got her to kiss him! She kissed him!

"Oh, I'm good."

* * *

Roni is sipping his drink when someone pounded his door. He frowned. Who could it be? The innkeeper?

"Signore Roni!" Someone shouted from behind the door. He recognised the owner of the voice as Marino, one of their crew. He walked to the door and open it. Roni found that every single one of their crew is there, crowding in front of his room.

"What-"

"You wouldn't believe-"

"It really happened!"

"They-They- Oh My God!"

"You should have seen them, Signore!"

"Capitan Amadeo is- Ugh!"

"It was beautiful," One man choked back his tears.

"Quiet!" Everyone cease their chatterings at his authoritative tone. What in the world are they talking about? Amadeo? Did something happened? "Explain," Roni pointed to Marino.

Marino open his mouth. "We saw Capitan Amadeo with the Canella girl, Sir."

Roni blinked. "What? When did this happen?"

"Just now, Sir! We were going to another bar when we saw Capitan Amadeo walking with the girl. They went to a pub. We followed them inside. They talked and eat- Oh! Oh! And then they danced! The way the Canella girl wrap herself around him-"

The men giggled like little girls.

"And then we followed them outside. They went to the wharf. We can't hear anything they're saying though. But that's okay! The next thing we knew, the Canella girl pulled him close. She was totally going to kiss him!" Some men tried to hold back their squeals. They failed. "But it was a trick. She pinched his nose. She ran and Capitan Amadeo gave chase. He got her- And they got into a tickle fight."

Amadeo? In a tickle fight? Roni find it hard to imagine.

"They fell to the floor. They talked for a bit, I guess? The Canella girl sit up first and then the Capitan. She looked embarrassed about something. The next thing we knew, Capitan Amadeo reach out to her and- He was going to kiss her!"

The men squealed louder. One man made scratching gestures at the air. Roni have to shushed them to prevent waking up the neighbours.

"That's when Alberto here have the bright idea to squeal," Marino and the others glared at the sheepish Alberto. "Almost give out our hiding soot. Nearly got caught by Capitan Amadeo. We just ran straight here."

"Capitan Amadeo just had his first date! I'm so proud of him!" One crew wipe his tear.

"As expected of Capitan. He bagged the Canella girl straightaway."

"They look so cute together! I never see the Capitan looked that happy before!"

"Does this mean he's going to woo her?"

That question make everyone save for Roni gasp.

Before they get to squee (or worse, screaming), Roni cut them off. "Hold your horses, people! Are you certain that it's Lady Canella? Not some random girl?"

"No, Sir. We're absolutely sure it's the Canella girl," Marino answered. The others nod in agreement.

Roni is not sure what to say. Amadeo and Orelia..? So soon? Where did Amadeo met her? Did he just bumped to her in the middle of the street? What is the status between those two now? Is Orelia interested in Amadeo that way?

"Everyone shut up! Capitan's coming!" Someone hissed. His crew scrambled for cover but there is no time. They ended up lining up.

His nephew turn up from around the corner. Contentment hover above his head. He doesn't look surprised to see everyone here. "I'm going to bed now, Uncle Roni."

"Ah- Yes. Have a nice rest, Amadeo," Roni replied. Amadeo nodded at him before heading to his room. No one missed the skip in his steps. Once the door is closed, half of the men break down to silent screaming.

Behind the closed door, Amadeo can no longer hold back.

He pumped his fists to the air. He throw himself to the bed. He toss and turn and kicking. He can't stop grinning, damnit! He feel like he's about to burst.

Amadeo almost can't believe it just happened. A date with Orelia. No matter how much she denied it, they just had a date. They almost kissed! It was only a kiss on the cheek in the end though. But you know what? It made him pretty dang happy. He'll let himself fool around. Just for tonight. Tomorrow he will be serious again. But tonight… Tonight Amadeo will let himself be consumed.

Amadeo got up from the bed to do a victory lap around his room. Maybe dance a little. No. No dance. He still got pride damnit. He need to move. He can't keep it to himself. He need to let it out somehow. Otherwise Amadeo won't be able to sleep tonight.

The blue haired youth swore when he stubbed his toe.

That's one way to make you stay still.

Orelia closes the door behind her. She is back to her room, her temporary sanctuary. Her heart is beating fast. So loud to her ears. She closes her eyes. Flashbacks of this evening played in her head. Bumping to Boccanegra at the street, peaches, dinner, tango, wharf, stars, their almost kiss… They almost kissed! Twice! Orelia covered her face in embarrassment.

Why is she like this? Why can't she stop thinking about that boy?

She couldn't be in love. It's impossible. They only met like, four times! All of these just from one look from him. Their eyes have locked and then now she's feeling… Out of sorts. One look. That's all it take to make her feel like this. She don't want this.

It took everything she had not to crumble.

And love at first sight is complete bull. Attraction at first sight? Plausible. But love…? Love at first sight only exist in fairytales and books. Things don't work like that in real life.

Orelia slowly slide down from the wall.

'No no no. I couldn't possibly in love with Boccanegra.'

A part of her can't deny that his eyes make her feel weak.

When she look at her reflection in the mirror, her skin is flushed pink.

'Forget about me enchanting men. It was Boccanegra who put a spell on me.'

Now that he've seen her, she can no longer escape. Escape from his eyes.

Orelia is attracted to Amadeo Boccanegra. Fine, she can admit that much.

But she certainly won't admit it to the boy in question anytime soon.

* * *

 **Gobeletti: jam-filled pastry tartlets**

 **Whoops, I wrote 10k+ words. How did that happen?**

 **In the end, they are still teenagers. Did I nail the flirting part right? I hope I did.**

 **Amadeo is actually a year younger than Mahmud. I was under this impression that he rarely spend time with opposite gender. Heck, he might as well spend more time at the sea than on land. It's all about sailing, work and politics in Amadeo's life so far. So what will happen if we throw in puberty, crushes and land? You get Amadeo the Dork.**

 **In the manga, Amadeo is fixated on numbers. Number one sailor and merchant, the total amount of L'isolani-Empire ships, number of opponents, ziras and so on. It makes sense for him to be able to do quick/complex calculations in his head, since you need to estimate how far/high the ventis are. Am I making sense?**

 **The Boccanegra sailing crew have been working for the family since Amadeo was little. Some have been around since before he was born. So you can say that they view him as a quasi family figure of sorts. I pick Marino as the main speaker of the gang because he is the only named crew in canon.**

 **At first I wanted to use Paso Doble (and I unashamedly admit the idea was inspired by Yuri On Ice) but since there is not a lot of space available, the idea is scraped off. So we got Tango instead. Other alternatives are Waltz, Bolero and Volta. Tango won in the end. The 15th century is also the time period when classical ballet was established. It was danced by the Italian aristocrats. I cracked up imagining Amadeo doing the ballet.**

 **Barcino is another name for Barcelona. South Rumeliana is based on Spain and Portugal. I'm too lazy to come up with fictional places that won't appear for the second time. At first I wanted to use Sitges (another actual place) but it's not a major port town. Speaking of countries, I have this headcannon that Midland is Scotland. Lowe kingdom is based on the Low Countries (Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg)**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

They have crossed the border now. From this point on, they are in Sal territory. It's still two more hours of riding until their party reach the nearest town. After half a day of sitting in the carriage, Orelia switched to riding on her own. Her horse is a beautiful chestnut coloured stallion. Riding alongside her is Brigitta Grimaldi, the leader of the mercenary band currently travelling with them. And not to mention, a good friend. They first met two years ago. Brigitta was a new recruit back then. Being the youngest in the group, the two girls are thrown together. They bond over milk cakes and swords. Aside from twenty other mercenaries from Lince, they are also accompanied by a dozen soldiers under Canella service. Orelia and Elenora knows each and everyone of them. Four of them have accompanied Grandfather and Uncle Catalano to Cuore a decade ago. They are familiar with the area. Orelia is currently listening to Brigitta's tale of her latest job.

"...and he knocked over the bust! Smashed to tiny pieces. Thank goodness it's just an unfinished bust by an apprentice. Imagine if the fool destroyed a work of commission. The sculptor would stab the fool in the eye with his chisel," Brigitta shakes her head. "Artists, Orelia. You don't mess with them."

Orelia think back about shipbuilders back in L'isolani who would weep whenever they see a ship returned in bad shape. Or the painter who would give her the stink eye if she move slightly mid session. Politeness to your employer be damned. "Hear hear," She agrees.

"We handed over the fool to the authorities. Mission accomplished. I got my money. Everyone is happy. And that was how our last job ended," Brigitta finished her tale. "Anything interesting happened to you lately?"

The blonde think for a minute. "There's this boy…"

"What did he do?" Brigitta asked.

"He mistook me as a sea nymph and now the nickname stuck," Orelia told her.

"Sea nymph? That's not so bad," Brigitta said.

"I suppose. He cornered me at this banquet and tried to intimidate me. With mixed results. We met again at Bosque. He asked me out. I said yes. Now we're going to write to each other," Orelia finished.

Brigitta looked at her in wonder. "Seriously?" Orelia simply shrugged. "What's so special about this guy?"

"I'm asking that to myself every day," Orelia answered tiredly.

"Wow, this guy must be something. You better spill everything when we get to town," Brigitta grinned.

"Sure, Brigitta," Orelia said absentmindedly.

"And a spar."

"Mm-hmm."

"And have milk cakes afterwards."

"All right."

"Double my salary."

"Nice try."

Brigitta stick out her tongue at her. Such behaviour would usually be frowned upon but Orelia don't mind. And Elenora is just so happy to see her daughter enjoying the company of another girl. It get lonesome and tedious when you don't have anyone your age to talk to. There are things a daughter just can't tell to her mother, but to her friends instead. Brigitta also crave for female companionship too. There are not many females working as mercenary. The two girls switched the topic to the weather. Winter this year is rather mild. It only snowed in a few places. All of them located on higher points like the mountain tops. They never had snow at _Rocca_. Orelia was awed when she experienced her first snowfall. The charm quickly wore off though. The cold is not her favourite part. Brigitta share her lack of love towards winter as well. Business tend to be slow in winter months, unless you are hired for a long period of time. They said countries in the north have snow all year round.

Orelia smiled when she spot the entrance gates. The town is small, with less than 1,000 residents. Mercenaries are not uncommon around this parts but villagers gawked at them anyways. The inn is nice enough though. Hot water have been prepared for them. Orelia retired to her room while Elenora stayed downstairs to chat with the owner's wife. She take off her cloak, gloves and boots. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Orelia called out.

The door opens and reveal Brigitta. "They don't have any cakes but they do have _churros_ ," She showed her a plate of those fried sweets. "Now spill!"

So she did. Sitting on the bed, Orelia start from the beginning. Brigitta sit on the chair, listening intently.

"What. The. Hell?" Brigitta breathed out. "Let me get this straight," She straightened up. Orelia chew on her _churros_ quietly. "This guy saw you naked. Then he cornered you up to the wall. I still can't believe you didn't stab him, by the way. And then he and his ship came out of nowhere and helped you. Okay, the guy is really persistent to get your attention. That night, you ended up going on a date- Don't give me that look. We both know it's a date," The pigtailed girl rolled her eyes at her friend's glare. "A date that you immensely enjoyed. Now you and the guy going to write each other letters. How did you end up there? Did I miss something? It sounds absurd."

"Thank you!" Orelia brought up her hands. "I wish it was just my imagination. What was I thinking?"

"You were too busy getting lost in his eyes to think straight," Brigitta shot down. Orelia grumbled, unable to refute. "The guy just grow on you, I guess. You were the one who accepted his invitation. So why did you?"

Yes, why did she do that? Orelia should have known better. She was supposed to turn him down and go her merry way. But nooo. She decided to accept. Why? To prove that she will not be easily swept. Odilon told her to take a plunge into the water. She followed his advice. She plunged into the water by accepting Boccanegra's invitation. The water is not cold. Not at all. It's warm. His embrace is warm. She found out a lot about him during their time together. Her biggest mistake after that is asking him to dance. She wanted to mess with him. To overwhelm him. To see him flustered. That's not all. Orelia wanted to know if she could trust him. If she can't even trust him at the dance floor… Well, she couldn't trust him anywhere. The dance was… What can she say? There were hiccups obviously (Boccanegra is a novice). It was really fun. She never had that much fun in dancing before. He scared her for a second there when he suddenly let go of her. She was so sure that he's going to leave the dance floor. Imagine her surprise when he lifted her up instead. He got her to laugh. That's something. It's wasn't supposed to be like this…

It's different with Boccanegra. Why is it have to be with him? Why can't it be with… Some other boy who is polite and totally never see her naked before. The gods have awfully odd sense of humor. Orelia have taken a plunge. Now to stay and follow the flow or… To get out? Ugh, what great advice Odilon had. To make things worse, she's supposed to write a letter to Boccanegra. If that's not stringing along, she don't know what is.

"I'm just… Curious, I guess," Orelia finally answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Brigitta said.

"But satisfaction brought it back," Orelia finished. Most people tend to forget about the last part.

"Are you satisfied?"

That question got her to pause. Orelia think back of that night. Exchanging stories, teasing each other, Boccanegra's valiant attempt at flirting, the dance, looking at the ocean, naming the stars, the almost kisses… She thought back of how he tried not to stare at her chest and be as respectful as he can. The shocked expression on his face when she kissed his cheek… All those memories make her stomach flip. In a good way.

Orelia looked at Brigitta. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Maybe she should go with the flow a little longer… And see where she ends up.

 _(Where they will end up)_

"Then why not? It's not like you two are star-crossed lovers," Brigitta put her elbow on the table and place her chin on her palm. "...You're not right?"

Orelia shakes her head. "No, we're not on that level… Sure, my family and his aren't in the best terms… But it's not as bad as the rivalry between Boccanegra and Doria." Technically, Orelia is related to the Doria family through Pommelina. Her great grandmother was a Doria. It hardly matter though. All noble families are related to each other. Even Amadeo Boccanegra would have a drop of Doria blood in him. She doubt the boy will be happy if she said that to his face. In any case, they won't see each other for the next few months. It will be great if these feelings have cooled down by then. That this is just a temporary attraction. If only Orelia can just wash this feeling away...

"Then again, politics further complicate the matter," The blonde sighed. The mercenary let out a sigh in kind.

They didn't say anything for a few moments. Brigitta look at her friend. "Want to go to town and watch the fools tripping themselves trying to impress us?"

"Mm… Not feeling it," Orelia smiled apologetically.

"How about we go to the back and practise?" Brigitta pulled out her dagger and twirl it around.

At that, Orelia smiled. "Let me get changed first."

* * *

Amadeo waited until their work is finished before he approach his uncle. The latest crate have been brought into the warehouses. Amadeo himself had finished his inspection of _Oro_. One can't never be too careful. He wouldn't want his precious ship to be in subpar condition. His crew seems to be more energetic than usual though. Regardless, Amadeo have something else in mind he need to discuss with Uncle Roni.

"Uncle Roni," Amadeo walked up to him.

His uncle turned around to face him and smiled. "Ah, Amadeo. How is _Oro_?"

"She's fine," He answered. "There is something I want to ask you." Uncle Roni nodded, showing him that he have his full attention. "What did Father do when he courted my mother?"

Unbeknownst to the teen, his question caused his crew to halt. Roni schooled his expression to a neutral one. Behind Amadeo, the men try to look busy while in actuality they are eavesdropping. No doubt that they made the connection. Amadeo don't ask about his parents very often. Him asking asking about his parents' courtship? No, that's not strange at all. It's out of the blue. Roni have no doubt in his mind that Orelia Canella have something to do with Amadeo's sudden interest.

"Hm… He wrote to her letters, brought gifts, walk with her at the _piazza_ ," It brought back so many memories. How Guglielmo would try so hard to win her heart. It was especially amusing seeing the antics of those two. Amadeo's mother was a stubborn woman and his brother was equally stubborn. "My brother once insisted on writing her a poem. It was so bad but no matter what we told him, he insisted on giving her that. Your mother was highly unimpressed. He never write another poem afterwards. Your mother was especially skilled at horse riding. So your father would often go ride with her to the woods."

Poetry. Not his cup of tea. But Amadeo file it in his mind anyway, along with the things his uncle just told him. It's good to gather as many information as possible for future reference. Horse riding is doable. Amadeo could take Orelia somewhere, like a cliff or a beach, and watch the sunset together. Have another dance with her is a must. "What kind of gifts?"

"Oh, you know… Flowers and the like, pearls, compliments," Roni told him. "Others give puppies or kittens. I don't recommend live animals though."

 _'Orelia likes cats,'_ Amadeo thought. But giving her a kitten would make him look desperate. Flowers is a safe option. Compliments, obviously he can do that. "How long did it takes for Father to court Mother?"

"Around 6 months," His uncle answered. "Your mother was a very stubborn woman."

So he was told. Maria Boccanegra was famous for her hot-blooded nature. Even her portrait looked fierce. They said she had an even sharper tongue. There were stories of men older than her reduced to tears by her words alone. Bunch of third-rates. Maybe it's a family thing. Boccanegra men taking a liking to fierce females.

"Did Father experienced any difficulties while courting her?"

"Maria once dump wine on his face. Guglielmo also got slapped one time. I'm not sure what they were fighting over. It was pretty bad," Behind Amadeo, Oro's crew nodded along. A third of them have been around long enough to witness the whole thing from Day 1. "I'm pretty sure she threw something at him. Gave your father a black eye. They were tight lipped about it."

"She sounds handful to deal with," Amadeo concluded, very aptly Roni might add.

"Do you mind telling me what this is about?" Roni asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm always happy to tell you about your parents. Your questions just caught me off guard."

"You asked me once what intention do I have towards Orelia Canella," His nephew paused. Roni stared at him in anticipation (so are their crew) "I decided that I want to keep her around."

Roni saw the crew take a sharp intake of breath. They mercifully didn't make any noises that could alert Amadeo. "I see," Roni nodded. "It appears Lady Canella left quite the impression on you."

Impression? That's one way to put it. Amadeo grinned. "You don't even know half of it, Uncle."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"I need to make her warm up to the idea first," Amadeo answered. _'And me as well.'_ He is pretty sure that Orelia is well aware of her feelings towards him. It's just that she don't want to admit it. But that doesn't change the fact that she _acted_ on her feelings. She did kissed him. Amadeo have accepted the fact that he likes her. Now he wants her to do the same. Once Orelia admit that she likes him, they can decide which direction they want to go from there. Whether she like it or not, they are in this together. No chance in hell Amadeo is going to let her go this soon. Not after how much fun and excitement he experienced with her. She cannot just go and leave him hanging. He is not letting her off that easy. The sea nymph might try to stab him. Amadeo anticipated that. But that's not going to be enough to make him back off. Also, he still want that kiss on the lips. "After that, we shall see."

He knows what his uncle is thinking. He thinks Amadeo intent to court her. He is not wrong. Amadeo have entertained with the idea. They are old enough. As far as he could recall, Orelia is not promised to anyone at the moment. The girl comes from an influential family. She is beautiful, deadly, and loyal. He does enjoy her company. Amadeo have no complain. Ultimately, Orelia's male relatives will decide wether or not to give her hand to Amadeo. But that issue is something he'll tackle in the future. For now, he is going to make Orelia understand.

Once Amadeo set up a goal, he will work hard to get it.

The look of resolve in Amadeo's eyes made Roni paused. There is no chance in swaying Amadeo now. His nephew have made up his mind. And now Roni is getting curiouser with the Canella girl.

"I'm heading back first, Uncle Roni. Got a letter I need to write," Amadeo said.

"Ah- For Lady Canella, I take it?"

His nephew smirked. "I'm her penpal. For now."

Roni stood there in bewilderment as he watch Amadeo walk away. After five minutes, the crew gathered behind him.

"Signore Roni! Did the Capitan just said what I think he just said?"

"He said he's her penpal! For now! He's totally going to woo her!"

"Capitan Amadeo's first love!"

"How long do you think it will take for Capitan to successfully woo her?"

"Well, they due to meet again in a few months… I say four months."

"5 months."

"3 and a half."

"At least two kids."

"Okay, I need to write it down so we can officially open the betting pool…"

"Gentlemen!" Roni looked at them sharply. The men snapped up to attention immedietally, albeit looking sheepish. "Please do not jump to conclusions so quickly. My nephew didn't specifically state the nature of his attention concerning Lady Canella."

One of them tried to interject, "But…"

"No ," Roni narrowed his eyes. "This is not something we can meddle with. Unless Amadeo ask for our aid, it's best to leave him be. For now. The last thing we need is enmity between the two families caused by a simple misunderstanding. So keep this to yourselves," He paused for a moment. "And no following him around!" Roni added. Their crew did the same thing in the past. They would follow Guglielmo and Maria around whenever possible. They stopped after they got married. They did the same to Roni and Gino too. Roni no longer have any desire to marry though. Too many things have happened.

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ They saluted collectively. Hopefully they will stick to their promise.

"Signore Roni?" Marino raised his hand. "What if Capitan Amadeo really meant to take the Canella girl as his wife?"

"We shall do our best to support him, of course," Roni answered. He have swore by his brother's grave that he will always support his nephew no matter what. The men' expressions brightened. Roni is glad that their men care so much for Amadeo's happiness, but sometimes they are just too much.

"Let's hope it's not going to be Capitan Guglielmo and Lady Maria all over again." One man said to his friend beside him.

Roni hope so too.

* * *

 **Brigitta officially make her appearance! Yay!**

 **Since the last chapter was 10k+ words, here's a shorter chapter as a breather.**

 **My headcanon is that Sal is based on Malaga. Malaga derives from malaka, Phoenician word for salt.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Humo is a city with coal mining as its main income. The mines are located outside of the city of course. Humo's territory is rich with mineral resources. Its second largest source of income is the ore industry. There are hundreds, if not thousands, smelting furnaces built to extract metals such as iron, silver and copper. Pillars of smoke can be seen from miles away. All day everyday. Hence why the city is named Humo, which means 'smoke' in native tongue. The metals are then exported throughout South Rumeliana and Cuore. Blacksmith is the third largest industry here. They mainly prepared equipments such as pickaxe or shovels but they do make weapons. It's not an exaggeration if the golds and silvers Canella family purchased came from Humo at one point. These metals then turned to threads in the skillful hands of their workers.

Dressed in their lightest dress, Orelia and Elenora followed the supervisor as he takes them to see the smelting process. Brigitta and a Canella guard followed them from behind. He gave them a weird look when Elenora asked if she could go to the furnace and watch the workers. Then he shrugged and told them to come with him. About an hour later, the group come out from the furnace all sweaty. Elenora's curiosity is sated. Orelia found it to be quite educational. They returned to the inn, cleaned up and have dinner. Orelia and Brigitta sparred for a bit before they call it a day. They departed to Restos the next day.

Restos' name is self explanatory. The city and its surroundings are filled with ruins dating back from Ancient Phoenician rule and even before that. There are amphitheaters, theaters, temples, bridges, forts and so on. They are quite the sight to behold. Numerous scholars gathered from all over the continent to come here and study these ruins. There are also visitors like her who come to do a bit of sightseeing. Orelia purchased a book for Odilon there. Her twin would surely like it.

Their next destination after Restos is Pozo. This is Orelia's first time going there. It's a small country neighbouring to Tauro. Brigitta has reservations of going near Tauro. The city is governed by Lince's main competitor, El Toro. Tauro is probably the only city in the continent to be run by mercenaries. Two years ago, they passed through the city. It was quite a memorable trip. Orelia and Brigitta both agreed to never speak of it. What happened there will forever be known as the Incident. It was that disastrous. Everything that could go wrong, happened that day. Not even Odilon knows the full detail.

So when they told her that they won't go to Tauro, Brigitta is visibly relieved.

The next day, the group make their way to Pozo. Pozo means 'well'. The first settlement in Pozo territory was built around a well. That's where they got the name. The land is also famous for its number of springs, streams and other freshwater bodies. Maybe she could take a swim? It's no ocean but still better than nothing. Orelia opted to ride on her own again this time. If she stayed in the wheel, her minds would wander… And she will think of the things she don't want to think about. Riding is nice. It keep her mind from wandering. A distraction, you could say.

The countryside of South Rumeliana is beautiful… If only it's not winter. Spring is right around the corner, but the trees have yet to grow back its leaves. There are wild strawberries but not much else. Back home, the mimosa flowers must have bloomed. The lavenders too. The lemon and orange trees would blossom soon. 'I wonder how is everyone back home,' Orelia thought. Hopefully Uncle Catalano didn't caught a chill. Grandfather Giovanni is getting on age, he shouldn't push himself so much. Luckily he has Grandmother Pomellina to keep an eye on him. Everyone better keep up their training or Orelia will be very cross with them. It's not even a month yet but Orelia already longed for home. She miss everything. Her family, the ocean, the the lemon and oranges trees, a certain blue haired boy-

'Nononono. Get yourself together, girl,' Orelia scolded herself mentally. She must bury these feelings. She must! That boy is trouble!

But she still has to write him a letter…

She promised.

The city of Pozo is peaceful, a stark contrast to the bustling city of L'Isolani. Near the entrance of the city is a public square. Right in the middle of the square is where Pozo's very first well is located. Even though it's at least a milennium old, it have yet to dried up. Otherwise, it's a normal well. Elenora and Orelia peered into the well. Yep, nothing special down there. Just dark pool of water. Totally normal. No naked female fae dwelling there. She usually come out to beat naughty children with a broom. Or so the local legend goes. Brigitta told her about it on their way. Once Elenora is satisfied, the group make their way to the inn. Once there, Orelia excused herself to her room. She cleans up, get changed, before making her way downstairs for dinner.

The next day, mother and daughter went out to explore the city. It was nice, to see new places. Orelia and Brigitta split up from the group around midday. They went outside the city walls. She wanted to see the famous springs and brooks. She wanted to dip her ankles into the water. She wanted to play. She wanted to swim. They eventually found a spring not far from the road. Orelia take one look at it and nodded. This place would do. They tied their horses first.

"Won't you join me, Brigitta?" Orelia asked her friend as she take off her boots.

"No, I'm good," Brigitta already pull out her dagger and start picking on her nail.

"You're such a cat," Orelia shakes her head fondly. "Feel free to join me whenever you want," She said. Orelia lifted her skirt, high enough so it won't touch the surface. She dip her right toe first to test the water. It is reasonably cool. Orelia submerge her right foot first, followed by her left. It felt nice. It will be much better if she could take a dip, but they don't have time for that. Orelia tend to lost track of time whenever she's in the water. Also, she tend to be naked during those times.

No need to repeat what transpired weeks ago with Boccanegra.

And there it is. He's back. In her mind. Why is it so hard not to think about him? They said distance make the heart grow fonder. But the opposite is also holds true. Absence makes the heart go yonder. Orelia want the latter to happen, not the former. It would make things so much easier. She looked down at the water again. At her reflection, to be exact.

 _I never thought I would meet a sea nymph._

 _Never thought I would find a sea nymph this far inland_

Sea nymph, huh? Orelia like that. She wonder if she call out for them, nymphs would come out and help her. Like how Thetis' sisters appeared to comfort her when she expressed sympathy for Achilles' loss. Or when the sea nymphs aid the Argonauts in their quest. Aristaeus consulted to the Naiads, freshwater nymphs, when his bees died. Nymphs can be helpful… But is it okay to consult them about relationships?

(Orelia is careful not to think about the L word.)

Perhaps not. Nymphs don't exactly have a flawless track record when it comes to relationships. They tend to get dramatic at the slightest hint of rejection. Sometimes they just straight up kidnap males that interest them. Salmacia forced herself on Hermaphroditus.

Orelia prayed that her life won't be like that.

If she's a sea nymph, then what does that make Boccanegra?

He is a Child of Triton.

Or at least the closest thing to be a Child of Triton in her lifetime. L'Isolani have many legends of demigods sired by Triton. The most famous ones are Ialebion and Derkyonos, co-kings of L'Isolani. Eventually they bestow the title to sailors who have proven their worth. These days, it meant someone who could read the water currents and wind direction. Boccanegra fits the requirements. Though it's probably not a good sign if she compared herself and others to those of mythical figures.

She is, first and most of all, human. She has no magic or reality altering powers. She is good with swords and blades. She knows how to utilise her feminine wiles to get what she wants. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Orelia like to think that she is a simple person. She loves her family very much. She loves her home and country. She loves the ocean. Her wants are simple really. Make sure her family is safe and happy, not losing their home, settle down with someone, have a family of her own. All those are within her reach. If she work hard, they will come true. Orelia is content. What else could she possibly wish for?

Where do Boccanegra fits in all these?

It's probably best if she stop there. She might get ideas. Ideas that won't do her any good. It made her wistful. There is no use in being wistful. She have better things to do. Orelia step out from the water and turn to her companion.

"Let's go back, Brigitta."

* * *

It didn't take long for Amadeo to piece the clues together.

His crew had been spying on him.

Had. It only happened once. Just once. Nevertheless, they still done it.

They spied on him and Orelia.

It was Alberto's screech that gave it away. Amadeo was asking Uncle Roni if he know Odilon's routes. His uncle asked why. He told him that he want to write to Orelia, but since they will be constantly moving, it's best to give the letters to Odilon. He will pass it on to his twin. In turn, Odilon will hand to Amadeo letters from Orelia.

At the mention of Orelia, that's when Alberto let out a shriek.

Amadeo recognised that sound almost immediately.

He interrogated them. He found out that all of them have spied on him.

How the fuck did he not notice 50 or so men following him around?

How?

Either he was too absorbed with Orelia, or his men are seriously good at being stealthy.

Amadeo made them scrub Oro from top to bottom as punishment.

As he watch his men work, Amadeo's mind start to wander.

He had let his guard down. He was too lax. Amadeo won't use the word 'weak'. He has not weakened. He is still a first rate, thank you very much. It still didn't change the fact that he made a mistake. It's only luck that it were his crew following him around. What if it was an enemy? It would cost him his life. And Uncle Roni's. And Orelia's. Politicians always have to look out for assassins. Amadeo can handle himself. Same goes to Orelia. Two against fifty? That's tricky. Orelia must have not noticed as well. She would clue him in otherwise.

If someone told Amadeo that one day he won't stop thinking about a girl, he would scoff at them. It happened anyway. That girl is Orelia. It's not like she dominate his thoughts. She's just… There. He couldn't shake her off. He tried. It was downright annoying the first week. It gets easier after the banquet.

(She is not a mirage. She is real. And she is within his reach.)

Now she is constantly on his mind. It's not as distracting as he initially thought. Sadly, that means he dream of her too.

Now that is a problem.

A few nights after Oro left Barcino, Amadeo woke up in the middle of the night… Restless. That was his first time dreaming about her. They were dancing in his dream, and things get… Heated. A wide eyed, bewildered Amadeo had looked under the blanket and cursed. He thought he has gone past that particular phase of puberty. Apparently not. Since then he would have similar dreams. The scenarios varies but two things remained consistent. One, Orelia was in it. Second, they were...

Amadeo coughed. He turned his back on his crew and look up to the sky. The teen counted the passing ventis to distract himself until his body calmed down. The very last thing he needed is the others taking notice.

Orelia is thousands of miles away and she still able to affect him like this.

It doesn't surprise him that she would. Amadeo has little experience with opposite gender. He spend a lot of time on his ship with with men twice or thrice his age. The Canella girl is the first female Amadeo have proper interaction with in a long while. He saw her naked for Triton's sake. And then they had a date and a dance and almost kisses… Amadeo recalled the evening of the banquet. He told her that he wanted her. It was just to tease her at the time. Now he wants her for real. Funny how the world works.

Is it really any wonder that Amadeo can't stop thinking about her? Amadeo wonder if she also think of him constantly. She would. She felt the pull with equal amount of intensity. Too bad that Orelia is afraid of it. Amadeo need to push her to accept it. But he needs to do this correctly. He need to figure out what the right push would be, similar to which venti or Hippocampo should he capture in order to move his ship. Writing to her is a good start. Amadeo can gather intel and endear himself towards her in one stroke.

And family. Can't forget about family.

Amadeo is aware that family play a major part in her hesitation. They can pose as a major obstacle in his way or the opposite. If Amadeo could get closer to her family members, Orelia will be more inclined to accept him. Catalano is a no go. Amadeo had called him a weakling within his earshot in the past. Any sudden change of attitude will alert the older man. His brother is easier. Bartolomeo is generally outgoing. His wife, Elenora, would be a great help too. The way Orelia just fold around her mother, Amadeo will definitely use that to his advantage. Giovanni and Pommelina, if Amadeo can sway them to his side, Orelia won't be able to say no. Odilon is a bit of a wild card. Amadeo don't know how much Orelia have told him but it's safe to say that the male twin know the gist of the situation. He is definitely on Orelia's side. Depending on his future moves, Odilon could be his greatest ally or opponent. Next to Orelia of course. Amadeo would find out Odilon's stance with this whole thing the next time they meet.

Amadeo have some planning to do. His plans have to be effective. It had to. It will be months until they see each other again. Orelia will definitely meet other guys on her travels, eligible ones. Amadeo frowned at the mental image of the sea nymph being surrounded by peons. They are not worth her time and attention. He wonder how is she doing right now, being so far in land. That can't be good for the sea nymph. Like him, Orelia need to be near the sea. Amadeo promised to himself that he will take her out with Oro, once they return her home. Orelia will surely like that.

Oro. Orelia. Heh. Amadeo will definitely tease her with it.

It would be amusing if Amadeo use the chance to get Orelia away from the family. The women of the Canella family rarely leave the Rocca. Too bad. If they live in the city, it will make life so much easier. He can't help but imagine the look on everyone's faces if he spirited Orelia away. Her family would throw a fit. That sounded like romance stories girls love so much. If Orelia is willing to be taken away that is. Does he like her in a romantic way? She intrigued him. Amadeo respects her. Perhaps the word 'affection' is the one most fit in this current situation. Does Orelia view him as a romantic interest? If romance means you get to hug and kiss your partner, then yes, Amadeo want that.

So many questions. With answers that only Orelia can provide. Amadeo have to see her again and have a talk so everything become clear.

He spent years planning to defeat the Doria family once and for all, and now he is planning to win a girl's heart. Funny that.

Amadeo turn to face his crew again. "Pick up the speed!"

"YES, CAPITAN!"

* * *

 **More worldbuilding in this chapter.**

 **Our protagonists have the chance to think after they went separate ways.**

 **Oro Crew means well, Amadeo. Don't be too hard on them**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

 _Dear Odilon,_

 _Are you well? I miss you so much. How are things at your end? Don't forget to practice your swordplay. That goes double to your men. Practice make perfect. How is everyone at Chios? Have you heard any news from home?_

 _Mother and I are well. Pirates attacked us but we took care of it. We face no trouble on the road. We passed through Sal, Humo, Restos, Pozo, and Piazza before we finally reach Florence. A dispute have broken out between Florence and Caballo. A mercenary band arrived at the same time as we did. Florence hired them to fight Caballo's own mercenaries. There are no casualties so far. We suspect an agreement have been secretly made between the two sides._

 _Florence is lovely. The fruit trees and mimosas are blooming when we pass the countryside. Reminds me of the mimosa trees back home. Everyone are dressed in such fine clothes. And the gallery. Oh, don't get me started with the gallery. Is it just me or the works become more wonderful each time I set foot there? You would love it here, Dil. I wish Grandfather and Grandmother would just let you go to the university here. If only we can switch places. A good portion of my time is dedicated to swordsmanship, as always. Florentine fencing schools have more decent fighter to offer this year. Worked me up a good sweat._

 _Guess what? Onorata Rodiani was in town when we've arrived! Brigitta and I managed to have a quick chat with her. Oh, she is an absolute delight. Onorata just finished a work of art. She handle the brush as well as she would with a sword._

 _I drew some sketches for you. My skill is not as good as yours but I do hope they will suffice._

 _Everyone here send you their regards._

 _Now, you would have noticed a pile of letters that came with this letter. It's not for you. It's for Amadeo Boccanegra. Oh, wipe that look on your face. Let me explain. Boccanegra's Oro was sailing to Bosque at the same time as Ginepro. In fact, they aided us when pirates attacked our ship. Later on that evening, our paths crossed again and we ended up having dinner together. You know, at the pub we visited together the last time we're at Bosque? That's the one. We danced the tango. The look on Boccanegra's face was hilarious. Fine, I'll admit it. I had fun. Anyways, one thing led to another. Get your mind out of the gutter, Odilon. Nothing happened. Nothing indecent that is. I'll tell you more on our next reunion. So the two of us promised to write to each other. I suggested that we use you as our go-between. Will you pass these letters to Boccanegra when you see him? He will hand you his letters for me._

 _I thought about your advice. I decided to stay in the water just a little bit longer. Why you ask? I don't know either. No, Odilon. Don't say anything. This is something I have to solve by myself. Promise me that you will pull me out if it get dangerous._

 _Don't stay up too long reading. Stay warm. Be careful not to attract bad sorts. Remember to use contraceptive. Do your exercises. Watch over everyone. Tell the others to do the same. Hey, it's my job to nag you. I'm your sister._

 _Love,_

 _Orelia Canella_

* * *

Odilon look up from the letter to glance at a set of letter on the table. There are four letters in total, stacked and tied with a red ribbon. He look over the letter again. Odilon shakes his head in amusement. "Well, who would've have thought?"

Of all the people Orelia could have feelings for, it was Amadeo Boccanegra.

The male twin don't know the Boccanegra boy that well. They rarely spoke to one another. Odilon heard stories about him before. Mostly his exploits at the sea and praises of his genius. It gets boring to be honest, hearing the same thing over and over again. Still, Amadeo is the youngest person in L'Isolani to command his own ship. At fourteen years old. Isn't that something? Then again, Orelia and Odilon each had their first kill on that age.

Odilon still remember the way Amadeo looked at his sister at the night of the banquet. He looked at her as if she was a prey and he is the predator. It was not a good look. He should have keep a better eye on him. No use mulling over it now. One cannot change the past. One can learn from it instead. His lesson would be to not leave his sister alone for too long when the Boccanegra boy is nearby.

He wondered if the adults have taken notice. If they do, they would start considering Amadeo as Orelia's prospect. They are turning sixteen this year. There is no use in delaying the inevitable. Suitors will come to the Rocca. Local and foreigner. Old and young. Rich and not-so-rich. They have to be careful. An advantageous marriage can make all the difference. Grandfather Giovanni married Grandmother Pommelina to help cementing their hold on the _Rocca_. Their aunt Constanze is married to a distant relative at Rhein as a reminder that the main line did not forget their members on the occupied land. Uncle Catalano will marry Bianca Caretto, daughter from a long time ally. Their parents' marriage is a love marriage. Elenora helped forging a better relations with the merchants at her homeland Sirena. Orelia's marriage would be no different. She will be used as a political pawn. His sister knew it. She accepted it. She expected it. Odilon don't doubt that if they told her to walk on broken glass shards barefooted, it it meant safety for her family and L'isolani, she would do it.

So, Amadeo Boccanegra.

It's a good prospect, if one think about it. The Boccanegra family is the richest and most influential in their country, only to be rivalled by the Doria. They have a good sized fleet and enough men to man them. Amadeo Boccanegra already proven himself as an accomplished sailor and politician. If Amadeo or Roni take up the Doge mantle, they don't have to worry about the Rocca because the Doge is their in law. And Doria is their common enemy. They can monitor their movements through Orelia, and in an ideal world, they could sway them to a direction that would benefit the family.

It's risky. They are putting Orelia in an uncomfortable position. The Boccanegra could in turn monitor the Canella family through her. There's still exist the possibility of them to double cross Canella, even after everything.

Of course, politics is complicated. People are fickle. Yesterday's allies can be your enemies the next day. Your enemies in the present could be your allies in the future.

Is Amadeo compatible with his twin sister? That's a good question. Amadeo can be charming when he wants to. Kinda a necessity in upper class society (hey, it rhymes). Maybe he weaponised that to get his twin's attention to this degree. How Amadeo managed to walk away without getting a slap from Orelia is beyond him. What makes Amadeo interested in Orelia in the first place? Their first meeting is more than enough to catch his interest, obviously. It's most likely that Orelia didn't want anything to do with him. Girls on the island usually put more attention on Odilon, but they also noticed Amadeo. Again, he is the most eligible bachelor out there. One time, Odilon witnessed this gaggle of girls following him around. Amadeo was very frank with his annoyance. So the girls stick to watching from afar from that point on. That experience must have put him off, because Odilon never saw him voluntarily talking to opposite gender after that. Guess he's the kind of guy who's into 'aloof' girls.

His sister does share many similarities with Amadeo. They love the ocean. They are loyal to their family and L'isolani. Both are brave, proud, vindictive and territorial. Hoo boy. Those two would tear each other apart if they become enemies.

(Odilon's money is on Orelia. As always. It's not even a contest. She would _end_ Amadeo.)

Those two are stubborn when it comes to things they care about. It probably helps that they have a common ground in the sea and L'Isolani. Though Amadeo is more to 'domination'. Orelia is more to 'survival' and 'protect'.

Still, Amadeo have seen Orelia in action and still interested in her. That's big. Boys and grown men tend to get uncomfortable when females shows how strong they are. Or to be better at them in 'masculine' activities. When one deviate from their assigned roles or molds, others will try to put them back in place. In his twin's case, since she is female, it will always come down to her marriage. Sad, but it's the reality. They want her to be their wife, but do they want _her_? They want the riches she bring with her when they slip the ring on her finger. They want sons coming out from between her legs. They want her beauty to be shown off. They want the image of a lady instead of Orelia. She assumes her role as a lady readily. She learned feminine arts and quite comfortable at them. But swordsmanship? It is an integral part of her identity. Those people may not like what they see once Orelia break the illusion they built in their mind. She will never put down her sword, and they will find themselves disappointed.

But the opposite scenario also exists. There are men who likes their women strong and deadly. Odilon is one of those guys. He's not picky really. He has 'feminine' interests as well. Who the hell is he to judge others?

Still, Odilon need to see them interact first hand before deciding if they truly are compatible or not.

He knows that Amadeo won't hurt Orelia. Not on purpose anyway. The Boccanegra heir takes good care of those he considered his. It's common knowledge how much attention he put in his ship. He only let his crew touches it. Amadeo yell at his crew, but he takes good care of them. Odilon remembered when one of his crew passed away suddenly. It was a stroke. No one suspected the man would keel. He was young enough and healthy. Life really is unpredictable. Amadeo took care of the funeral and gave the man's family pension. L'isolani don't have any policies that guarantee one's livelihood should anything happened, so Amadeo's action is a big deal. So should his sister get together with him, she would be treated well.

That's all he asked for. For Orelia to be well. And happy.

Orelia spoke of a connection. Sounds like something coming out from books. Romance stories. Odilon shamelessly lapped them up. What's not to like about romance? The length people go through to get their special someone to pay attention to them. The angst when your love is not reciprocated or forbidden. The catharsis one felt after the revelation. And just how the writer can capture all those emotions and put them in words. That's where the beauty lies.

Maybe what those two have right now is not quite love, but it's something.

Something with potential.

Odilon find himself looking forward for the future. It's like reading a new book in which the ending have yet to be written. But he's also in it at the same time. He is a supportive character, on his sister's corner. Whatever Orelia needs him to do or be, he will deliver it. To witness and be part of Orelia's story, what else could he ask for?

(He can also take notes from them for future reference).

(And damn, he also want to be with someone. Girl, boy, doesn't matter. Oh Aphrodite, when will you see fit for him to meet his love?)

* * *

His gut feeling told him that something is coming their way. Something terrible. He just knew it. Divine Father Triton didn't bless him with the Sight. The man have made peace with it. Instead he has been gifted with love and support from his family. The man loves them back with equal fervor. The man clings to his life for his family. It's not his time yet. Not now. There is still much to be done. He hasn't fulfill all his duty.

They are racing against time. He needs more time. The man just have to hang on a little longer. He is good at that. His grip have gotten strong over the years. Others choose to let go. He didn't give himself the option to do so. The cost of letting go is too much. There were close calls, when the man is so tired. So tired he want to give in. But no, he's still alive. The man have seen Death, felt its touch, and he's still here. One day he will come to Death, but that day is not dow.

Sadly, Death have come to an ally of his.

After months of nothing but silence, the man finally receive word. It's not from one he expected to hear from. The one reply he waited for will never come. The enemy got him first. The man can't mourn now. He will mourn later, right after he finish his report. The Chief need his report. Every little happenings in this island, the man would report them. Even the ones pertaining him and his family. It's only a small price. He don't have much price to begin with anyway. But he has value. He don't need to prove his value to everyone. Just to those that truly matters.

Once he finished his report, the man reach out for a pigeon. What useful creatures they are. These tiny, fluffy birds help them keep Death at bay. The man, along with the Chief and hundreds- thousands of others, make sure to keep Death away from the land. He is glad that he could be part of it. The Chief gave him the chance to be more useful. Others will look down on him even more if they find out he allied himself with a foreigner. It doesn't matter. The man have grown used to it. Even they don't deserve to have Death come to their doorstep.

Death comes in many forms. It can be time, steel, poison, a slip or even something as harmless as nuts. He saw a man choked to death because he was deathly allergic to nuts. The one form of Death he want to prevent is a nation. This nation have absorbed many others. The lives of those poor countries are slowly being sapped away. They must put a stop to it before it's too late.

Their island must not fall into the Empire's hands.

Their home is not perfect. Their people are proud jackasses who need to get their head out of the clouds. Flawed as they are, their people belong only to themselves. No foreigners shall rule over them. They won't allow it.

The Empire will not get their claws on his family, people and country. Not if he can help it. His efforts may get him killed, but if his death meant the survival of his loved ones, then so be it.

The man suddenly coughed. He brought his hand to his mouth. When his coughing fit stopped, he looked at his hand. There's blood on it. He better not get blood on his report. The report will have to be written twice.

He is not going to die. He won't let himself die. There is much to do. Dying will put a damper on their plans.

If he do end up dead, it won't be without a fight.

* * *

 **No Orelia or Amadeo in this chapter. Instead we get Odilon and a second person. Can you guess who it is?**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

Chios is an island located on the East Centro. It is a small domain but wealthy. Chios produced wine, grains, oil and clothes. About a half and century ago, the noble family Zacharia ruled the island for a short period of time before the locals expelled them. When there was a civil strife at Phoenicia, a L'Isolani admiral use the opportunity to capture it. Since then, the island is under L'Isolani control and ruled by the Giustiani family. The Zaccharias are still grumbling about it. Many family set up branches on this island since then. The Boccanegra line at Chios died out when the plague hit Centro. L'Isolani mostly control the trade posts and warehouses. It's not surprising to see many familiar faces on this island. Amadeo already saw a Giustiani at the port earlier.

So it wasn't surprising when he crossed paths with one Odilon Canella.

"Oh hey, Amadeo," Odilon greeted him, balancing a thick book with one arm. "When did you get here?"

"Last night," Amadeo told him.

"Ah," Odilon nodded. "My sister's letters arrived last night too. What a coincidence. She has some for you? I don't have them with my person at the moment though."

Letters from Orelia! His heart skipped a beat at the news. It's something he has been waiting for a while now. To hear from the sea nymph again... He finally have something to quench the longing he had been experiencing in the last few weeks. Amadeo also has written some for her. He'll hand them over to Odilon after he read her letters first.

"I'm on my way to our family's estate now," Odilon said. "I understand that you also have letters for Lia? You don't happen to bring them with you? Shall we meet somewhere so I can hand it to you?"

Amadeo nodded. "That is acceptable."

"All right. You know that pub near the port? The one with lots of our fellow countrymen?"

"The _Pesce_. I know that place." He hesitated. Pesce is a local club frequented by visiting L'Isolani sailors. It was established by a L'Isolanian who decided to permanently stay here. He had this inside joke that L'Isolanians can drink like a fish. L'Isolanians are the Children of Triton. Triton has the upper body of a man and a fish tail. That makes L'Isolani people part fish. Get it? There is no doubt that his crew would be there. "Too much people. How about _Chelona_? Do you know that place?"

"I do. _Chelona_ it is then," Odilon nodded. "I would like to have a chat with you while we're at it. You know, I don't think we really know each other. I would like to remedy that." He give him a dazzling smile.

Amadeo eyed his peer warily. What game is Odilon playing at? But he don't have much of a choice here. The exchange need to be done. And Odilon is Orelia's twin. There is little use in avoiding him. He wanted to know Odilon's stance too, didn't he? Finally, he nodded.

Odilon smiled wider. "Good. See you in an hour?"

"An hour," Amadeo agreed.

They parted ways after that.

It could be much worse, but his day haven't ended yet. Oh no. Amadeo has a feeling that this is just the beginning.

* * *

Amadeo didn't bump to anyone on his way to the agreed meeting place. Good. While he doesn't mind Uncle Roni, he rather not have his crew following him around. Again. Or asking questions. He will have them scrubbing Oro's deck again.

Odilon beat him to it. He found the blonde already sitting down at the back, chatting up the barmaid. She blushed and giggled at whatever he just told her. "Oh, Amadeo," Odilon waved at him to come over.

"You just had to attract attention no matter where you go, do you?" Amadeo quipped as he take a seat opposite of him.

"At the risk of bragging, I do," Odilon replied. "It is one amongst the things the gods have blessed me with." He reached for his pocket. "And speaking of blessings, here you go." He slide over a small pile of letters tied with a ribbon. Amadeo pick up and carefully pocketed them.

"I will hand over the replies to you tomorrow," Amadeo said. Odilon nodded. The bar maid returned with a mug of beer for Amadeo.

"So," Odilon tapped his finger against his mug. "You and Lia, huh?"

"How much have she told you?" He asked him.

"Enough to know that there's this 'pull' between the two of you," He make quotation marks with his fingers. "And she told me everything else. Including the night you two spend together at Bosque."

So basically everything. Orelia really didn't hide anything from her twin. "I'm amazed that you are so calm with all this."

"Someone has to. Orelia got so stressed with the Thing. Can I call it the Thing? Your situation is so ambiguous and Lia didn't let me name it." Odilon shakes his head in amusement.

"What would you call it then?"

"Love."

Amadeo schooled his expression to a neutral one. He won't give Odilon the satisfaction of seeing him react to that.

"Oh, it must have crossed your mind at least once. You're maybe inexperienced, but not oblivious," Odilon put his elbow on the table and rest his chin on his palm. "Anyways, Orelia don't want me to say the word out loud. Because there's no turning back if she admitted it's love. No point of return."

"The word did crossed my mind," Amadeo admitted. "I like her," There, he said it. Amadeo suddenly have this sense of disappointment. It's not Odilon he want to tell, it's Orelia.

"Sorry, I'm not the one who you're supposed to tell," Odilon apologized. Hell, is he a mind reader now? "So what are you going to do now?"

"The situation is just as you said, ambiguous," Amadeo started. "Orelia definitely felt it. I'm positive she feel the same. But she is so nervous about it. She is thinking about how much trouble it will bring. I can see where she's coming from. I don't blame her for it but I can't help but feel troubled by it." He remember how she refused to meet his eyes. The way she clamped up after their evening were interrupted by his men. It bothered him so much. "I want her to be comfortable… With the idea and me. I don't want her to bail out on me without giving this a chance first. I want her to like me back."

Odilon looked at him in amazement. He has this stupid smile on his face. Amadeo would love nothing more than to wipe it off. "So what part of my sister that charms you so?"

Amadeo thought about it for a moment before answering. "She has all this energy you see. When I first laid my eyes on her, I first thought she was a sea nymph. I was awed. Standing not far from me is the very part of the ocean. We grew up with stories of Triton, sea nymphs and the like. There she stood. A real sea nymph. The force of nature that can very well bring a man to his knees. I came to respect it," And perhaps a touch frightened, but Amadeo would never admit that in a million years. He tried to think of a word that can summed up his impressions. He can't. "And the next time we met, she still has this energy around her. It was hidden underneath her lady act and dresses, but it's there. The innate strength that nobody could touch. And when I saw her with a sword in her hand...," Amadeo didn't continue. He dreamed about that too. They were fighting with swords and Orelia is getting the upperhand. Then she have her way with him… That was actually one of his favourites. He lifted the mug to his lips and move his gaze elsewhere. "And I like her eyes."

They felt the pull the moment their eyes first locked. Amadeo wonder if that's what people would call 'love at first sight'. Not sure if it's really that by maybe they are onto something here.

He could feel Odilon's gaze on him. Amadeo didn't mean to tell him all of these. The words just came out. He got carried away.

When he looked back at Odilon again, he has rest his chin on both of his palm. The barmaid have sat down next to him, in a similar position. They even have the same idiotic grin on their faces.

"The way you talk about her is so adorable," She cooed. Odilon nodded in agreement.

"Fuck off, both of you," Amadeo grumbled. That only caused them to laugh.

"So you really have no problem with Orelia and swords?" Odilon asked once the laughter died.

"Why would I?" He asked back. Swordsmanship is important for Orelia. Why would he try to take that away from her? It is a part of her as much as sailing is a part of him. Odilon's question actually kind of insulting. For Orelia too. "Do you?"

Odilon is actually taken aback. "No. I mean, yes. Kinda," He scratched his chin. "I'm afraid that others couldn't accept it and view her as something alien... I don't want her to get hurt." He smiled sheepishly.

"She won't let herself get hurt over something like that," Amadeo huffs.

Green eyes softened. "No, she wouldn't." Odilon agreed.

They fell to another comfortable silence before Amadeo break it. "You really don't have any problem with it? Me and your sister?"

"Of course I do," Odilon answered readily. "It's my sister. Of course I would be worried. It's my job as a brother."

Fair enough. He expected as much. "What are you going to do then?"

"For now? Nothing," Odilon sipped his beer. "I can't do anything until you two talk about it. Or if Orelia ask me."

So Odilon won't do anything that could pose a problem for the time being. Good to know. Of course, unless Orelia ask him to act as a wall to separate him from her. A wall won't stop Amadeo though. Orelia can't hide from him forever. He will get her eventually.

Amadeo finished the last of his beer. "I best get going," He said. "I'll hand over my replies to you tomorrow."

Odilon nodded. "Same place, same hour?"

Amadeo nodded. He left the money on the table. Odilon and the barmaid wave him goodbye. Outside the building, Amadeo reached for the inside of his vest. Orelia's letters are carefully tucked in his pocket. His fingers brushed against the envelopes.

They are just a few pages of letters. They are just papers. Yet they are already so important to him.

* * *

Amadeo head straight to his room and locked the door. He wasted no time to sit down and take out the letters. Amadeo pulled the red ribbon carefully. He start to read.

* * *

 _Dear Capitan Boccanegra,_

 _I'm writing this letter to you when we are at Restos. The city is named after the numerous ancient ruins in the area. People in the past are quite literal minded. Our very own 'L'isolani' means the 'Island'._

 _How are you? Is your uncle well? Have you returned home to L'Isolani? I hope you face no problems along the way. The sea during winter can be quite rough._

 _I am doing well. We don't have any trouble on the road so far. My good friend Brigitta, who is also a mercenary, is here with us as well. We help each other honing our skills._

 _Restos was quite the experience. We visited so many places. The architecture was very impressive, even though most of them are not in their original states. Tall pillars, walls stretching as far as eyes can see, grand stairs. I can't help but comparing the aqueducts of our country with the ones here. You can't help but wonder what life was like in the ancient days. What kind of people that have walked upon the same path I'm treading now? What sort of goods passed on their hands? What kind of battles that have transpired upon this land? I found something on one of the walls. It was small. You won't notice it at first or second glance. It was a graffiti (it's quite amazing how they are still legible, considering the age of these buildings). The writing said the following._

 _Crispus and Quintus, we were here, our friendship never ends. _

_Who knows how long those tiny scrawl have been there? Thousands of years have passed. Those two fellows, Crispus and Quintus, are long dead. Yet this small writing survived against all odds. In a way, their friendship endured. That made me so happy._

 _We will be heading to Pozo next. Before Restos, we passed through the coal city of Humo. That was quite an experience as well. Educational even. Odilon would love to visit this countries. He love to learn and experience new things. He also get sentimental quickly. I got him a book as souvenir. What about you, Capitan? Do you want me to get you a souvenir?_

 _I will end my letter here. Take care of yourself._

 _Regards,_

 _Orelia Canella_

* * *

 _Dear Capitan Boccanegra,_

 _This time I'm writing from Pozo. There are so many wells, springs, streams and the like around these parts. I am almost tempted to go swimming at one on the springs. I settled with dipping my feet in the water. Brigitta didn't join me. She doesn't like water. I told her that she's like a cat in that regard. Do river currents take form as Hippocampis as well?_

 _How are you faring, Capitan? Well, I hope. Don't cause any trouble now. It will come back and bite you in the butt._

 _Pozo is beautiful. It can't be compared to the view of L'Isolani coast though. Our country have the loveliest ocean view. I stand by it. I will fight anyone who disagree. Oh, how I miss it…_

 _The city is built around the very first well in the area. It's more than a millennia old. There are so many wells in the city. The locals believe that a female spirit lives at the bottom of the well. Whenever a child tell a lie, she would come out and beat them with a broom. Sounds charming. They also believe the the guardian spirits that dwells in the wells would grant your wish if you pay them. After whispering your wish, you drop a coin into the well. I didn't try it. It's not like I don't have any wishes, I just don't know which wish I should pick. And there is a possibility that it would backfire. I want to avoid that. Perhaps if they offer first, I will do it. Father once told me a story he heard at Midland. A shipbuilder rescued a merfolk that got stranded on the beach. They offered him a wish. He wished that no boat he ever built will ever sink. None of those boats ever did. Better yet, the blessing carried on with his descendants. Simply amazing. Tell me, Capitan. If Father Triton tell you that he would grant you a wish, what will you ask for?_

 _I shall stop here. Brigitta is hovering over my shoulder. We are going to have a girls night out._

 _Regards,_

 _Orelia Canella_

* * *

 _Dear Capitan Boccanegra,_

 _We are at the Republic of Piazza when I write this letter. The distance between Piazza to Florence is about a day ride. We are so close to reach our destination. I can't hardly wait. Mother is the same. We've been travelling on the road for a while now. At least we've officially in Cuore de Rumeliana region._

 _Are you well? None of your shipmates catch the flu?_

 _You can tell that spring has arrived. The air is getting warmer, more greeneries, blooming trees, chirping birds… Have the mimosa trees at our island bloomed? Their yellow blossoms are so lovely. It is one amongst the many things I miss about home. I can't believe I'm writing this but I really do miss the seagulls._

 _Piazza is very crowded. There is always something going on at the town squares. There are carts lining up, selling all kinds of things. We bought some flowers and made flower crowns. We ended up spending most of our free time just to explore all these piazzas. It is just so lively there, even though winter is not completely over yet. We had fun._

 _My mother send you her regards._

 _Regards,_

 _Orelia Canella._

* * *

 _Dear Capitan Boccanegra,_

 _We finally reached Florence. Took us a while to get there. There seems to be a conflict between Florence and Caballa. Numerous mercenaries have been stationed throughout the city. I hope it will blow over soon._

 _How do you do, Capitan? Is Oro still in top condition?_

 _No time to rest in Florence. Mother and I has attended numerous functions. We finally had the chance to dress up after so long. Mother enjoyed that. I had my share of fun too of course. I challenged a number of swordsmen at the local schools here. I beat them all, obviously._

 _As you know, Florence prided itself as the centre of culture and art. Artisans from far and wide gathered here to learn or showcase their work. The city has a very different feel from L'isolani. The gallery is top notch. No matter where you look, there is only high quality artwork. Some could even make your soul tremble. They even have a work of Marino Boccanegra. Did you know about that? It's a scenery of a turbulent ocean. It's L'isolani ocean. I can tell that much from first glance. I wish you could see it for yourself. I'm not going to lie, I got even more homesick after seeing that painting._

 _Throughout my time of travel, I've done a lot of thinking… And received many pushes from others. I can't keep stalling. It's not fair. It will only make things worse if I did._

 _We need to talk._

 _About us._

 _I don't know when we well be able to do that though. After we return home, yes? What do you think?_

 _Regards,_

 _Orelia Canella_

* * *

Amadeo lower down the letters.

Orelia wants to see him. She want to _talk_.

That made him so happy. And yet… There is the feeling of dread in the pitch of his stomach. What if Orelia reject him?

No, no. He has to be optimistic. They parted on good note. As if Orelia would just put behind the night they had. And… She keep thinking about him. All this time. Like him.

Odilon hinted that Orelia liked him back, just too scared to admit it.

Amadeo take a deep breath. He need to write a reply. It will be a long letter.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand back to Amadeo**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **NO FLAME**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 10

* * *

The Florentine court is unlike anything else.

The people of Florence prided themselves for being humanists and value freedom. They view themselves as the beacon of culture. The people of Florence are more or less happy. The peasants work on their field, land fertile and harvest plenty. Youths have little trouble looking and learning new trades. Masters can focus on their works and teach their apprentices. Scholars gathered and debate. Tourism is very much alive and strong. People from all over the continent came to see the beauty of Florence. The nobles lead the people, govern the state, become patrons, enjoy what life has to offer.

They are proud of their heritage. Nothing wrong with that. But they are judgemental on those who did not share the same ideals as theirs. With that mindframe, the people of Cuore tend to be condescending to other nations. They hold special grudge against Turkiye. The Florentine nobles have high standards. They strives to meet the bars they have set upon themselves. Manners, accomplishments, appearances, wealth. Those are crucial for nobles. How one carry themselves. How one manage their finance and can still give a hefty sum for charity. How one etched their name in everyone's memory by their actions.

They have to be mindful. Orelia, Elenora and their men will be scrutinised. Their actions reflect Canella and their home country. First impressions is important. Florentines loves to dress up. New year brings new trend.

When they are at Florence, Elenora never let Orelia step outside without checking her appearance first. Orelia never complained. She never dared to complain to her mother when it comes to fashion. Everyone in the family recognised that Elenora draw her strength from clothes. Elenora use it to bond with Orelia. Mother clothed her daughter to help her to hang in there, to take on the world. Their silk is their chainmail. Velvet gloves instead of steel gauntlets. The pearls on their hairnet is the visor on their helmet. A smile can cut as deep as knife. Words clashes like swords.

All of their dresses are made by the skilled hands of their workers obviously.

Orelia like to think that they are doing well so far. Not once did they make a blunder. They are invited to take part in various activities. Tennis, cards, chess and so forth. Elenora defeated all of her opponents in chess. Odilon must have gotten his smarts from her. Orelia take part in public performances such as singing and dancing. It will be much better if Odilon is here. He can play multiple musical instruments. He can accompany her. He would love it here either way. Her twin would enjoy the intellectual debates they have here.

Not for the first time, Orelia wishes she could switch places with her brother. Odilon loves the sea. He truly does. But he loves knowledge more. He would appreciate what Florence had to offer better than she does. He want to see everything she've seen in her travels. She knew, deep down, Odilon wanted to go further and beyond. His mind need stimulation and challenges. If it weren't for love and duty to his family, he would wander around the continent in his pursuit for knowledge and pleasure. Odilon is the true free spirit in the family. It would be good for him, if he could travel and maybe attend a university somewhere…

But this and that is different. Orelia has to focus. They have a mission to complete. Elenora and Orelia are here to gather intelligence. Check the political climate in the area, dig information on their merchant rivals, dissect truth from gossip, steal talents if the occasion arrive. The highlight of their time in Florence so far is definitely the meeting with Onorata Rodiani. A fascinating woman whose mind is as sharp as her sword.

Last week they attended the Easter celebration. There was a festival and a costume party the following evening. The partygoers dressed as personifications such as Seasons or legendary figures like Achilles and Patroclus, Dionysius and Ariadne, and many others. Orelia and Elenora dressed up as Kore and Demeter respectively. Had Odilon participated, he would dress up as Apollo or Nerites.

Orelia is currently visiting the market place with Brigitta. They have some free time so why not go outside?

"Olive oil works well for me," Orelia said.

"Of course. It's versatile. But canola oil produce good results too," Brigitta countered. "I heard adding beeswax make the oil last longer."

"Ooh, I never tried that before. Do you just mix it with the oil or done it separately?"

"It goes like this…"

The two girls continue their discussion over the best oil to protect steel as they navigate the market. The place is full of life, just like markets supposed to be. To Orelia's delight, they have peaches on sale. She bought a basketful of the pink fruits, and some other fruits for Elenora. After they are done shopping, the girls make their way to the post office. Orelia drop off her letters, pay the fee, and left the building.

"Where to now?" Brigitta asked her.

"I don't know. Is there anything you want to see?" Orelia asked her back.

The pigtailed girl look around her surroundings. "Nah," She said finally. "Florence hired _El Toro_. I don't want to risk running into one of them." She pulled a face. Orelia nodded. "We can spar back in the manse."

"I'd like that very much," Orelia grinned. "I've gotten better with daggers. I'm going to beat you." She give her a challenging look.

"Putting aside my approval of you working hard, no you won't." Brigitta respond in kind. "I'm the one who teach you how to use a dagger _properly_ , remember? Swords is your thing. But dagger? Oh honey..." She fully face her and puff up her chest. "You're looking at a master."

Orelia squared her shoulders, "Even the master could still lose."

"Even the brightest student need to be disciplined from time to time."

The two warriors stare at each other. Neither show any hint of backing down anytime soon.

The moment is ruined when a third voice joined them. "I'll referee."

Both girls turn their heads around to see a man standing before them. He is dressed in standard South Rumeliana garb. His hat have colorful feathers attached to it. Half lidded blue eyes looked at the two girls in amusement. It took Orelia a few seconds to remember.

The man turned to Brigitta. "Hey, _Lince_. Long time no see!"

"Ugh…," Brigitta grimaced. She glanced at Orelia. Wordlessly, they turn their back on the newcomer and walk away. To their chagrin, he followed.

"Is this your new employer?" She couldn't see him, but Orelia could tell that the mercenary has his eyes on her. "Wait! I've seen you before. Weren't you with _Lince_ two years ago? The mess was unbelievable. That was the highlight of the yea-"

The girls whirled around and give the mercenary a hard shove each. It sent him tumbling back. They wasted no time and walk away.

No one shall ever bring up _The Incident_. _No one_.

They don't look back. They didn't slow down. To their disappointment, the man didn't stay down and followed them.

"Hey hey, Lady! How much did you pay Lince this time around? Won't you try El Toro next time?" They can practically hear the grin in his voice.

" _Lince's_ service is more than satisfying. Worth every penny. Thank you for the offer but no thanks. I'm sticking with her." Orelia hooked her arm with Brigitta's. Her fingers are itching to pull out her dagger.

The man caught up to them and stand in front of them. Orelia blinked at his bright green clothing. The colour is just so… Well, _bright_. "Aw shucks. Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where Tauro city is! I'll be your guide. My name is Erbach."

"Charmed," Orelia replied with clipped tone.

Erbach simply grinned. "So-"

In one fluid movement, Brigitta pull out her dagger and pointed it right beneath his chin. "Leave us alone," She hissed. Orelia pinned him down with a stern look on her own. Erbach raised both his arms in the universal gesture of 'surrender'. It's never a good idea to piss off two annoyed females who know their ways with the blades.

"All right," He slowly back away. "You know where to find me." Erbach give them a wave before he go back to wherever he came from.

They didn't speak until they got back to the manse. Once the door is well and close behind them, the girls turn to each other.

"I really don't like that guy."

"I know. It's as if he's the bane of your existence."

"He always teases me. Wanting to know how much I get paid."

"And his appearance is just so… Loud. I know that it's the trend on the mainland but still."

The two girls let out a sigh at the same time.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" Orelia asked. They start to walk again.

"We were at the part when I told you that I'm going to kick your butt."

"We shall see about that. The student about to surpass the master."

 _"You're on."_

* * *

The Torrigiani family is a prominent silk merchant around these parts. So it totally make sense that they invite Orelia and Elenora (technically their business competitor) to attend the party they are hosting. It is to celebrate their recent success or something. Orelia wear the same dress she wore at the Adorno party, but with different pair of sleeves. Elenora is wearing a lilac gown.

Florentine nobles who wield considerable influence in the republic attended as well. Signore Randini, representative from the Fini financial group, Signore Marcantonio from House Este, Signore Battista from House Orsini and so forth. Orelia gasped when she saw Gonfaloniere enter the room. The woman is radiating with power and charisma and Orelia wonder what sort of cosmic secret does she know. The blonde can only watch in awe as partygoers parted to give way for her. _Damn_. Orelia want to become someone like her.

The party go to full swing. The Torrigiani also owned acres of land. Part of it is used to grow grapes and therefore producing wine. Orelia had to admit. Their wine is fantastic. Florence have excellent soil. Elenora is engaged in a discussion about silk from Chinilli with a member of the Torrigiani family. She preened when they praised their dresses. They asked about L'isolani. Orelia is more than happy to oblige. She made sure to keep her answer vague but precise enough to satisfy them. Information that would be out of date soon. These people are always assessing. Better not give them anything that can be used against her. Orelia can still well remember the time when Grandfather, Uncle Catalano and their loyal men were captured.

She left her mother side when a boy her age invited her to dance. The boy is an adequate dancer but too nervous for his own good. Her next partner is the former Gonfaloniere Giovanni de Orsini. He is a jovial man a bit on the heavy side. His beard is truly impressive. Signore Giovanni is shorter than her so she must bend down a bit. That's fine by her. Orelia like Signore Giovanni. He's so friendly. The fact that he shares the same name as her grandfather helped. Her third partner is someone younger than her. He is slightly buzzed from the wine but he still has his wits for the most part. He was okay. Orelia's latest partner is a Signore Battista. If she guesses correctly, he is in his thirties.

Signore Battista is a gentleman. And she is _bored_.

What she wanted to see is a toothy grin. Tousled blue hair instead of slick brown hair. Calloused hand to hold hers instead of a hand so soft it must have come from lotion. And… His eyes. She want to gaze into his eyes.

She want Amadeo.

' _I need to get out of here.'_

As soon as the music ended, Orelia say her thanks and part ways with Signore Battista. She politely turn down those who wish to dance with her before making her way to the garden. Fresh air is what she needed right now. The moon is half full tonight, giving her enough light. The more step she take, the sound of music lessen. Once she's outside, there are only cricket chirps and wind. There is a fountain so Orelia goes there. Despite the moon, it's still too dark for her to see her reflection properly. That's okay. She's not looking for that. Orelia sits down.

The night is still young. Her only companions are the moon, the stars and the wind out here. Everyone is inside. No one would think to search for her here. Good. She needed to be alone now.

It's like a joke. That night was similar to this. Different party, different people but still a gathering nonetheless. She even wear the same dress, for goodness sake. The first time she can't stand to be in the same room as he, now she wanted to see him. But there is no Amadeo Boccanegra here. He is somewhere in Centro, on his Oro, and nowhere near her. Her heart aches at the thought of the blue haired boy. She hoped that distance would dull it, but it only made it worse.

She once thought of Amadeo putting a spell on her. One look is all what it takes. Orelia have lost count of how many times she has spent mulling over that. It turns out she's not that different from all those sailors, raving about the 'Sight' and Triton's Blessing. Amadeo have seen her. He put a curse on her.

 _'What if..?'_

She has to stop. She has to draw the line somewhere. Because once she let herself go, there is no turning back. If she finish that sentence, she will be left with more. She will want more . She can't have more. Grandfather taught them to count their blessings. Grandmother told them to always think of the consequences. To not be foolish. The consequences is too much.

Think of Odilon. A brother surrounded with stacks of books, patient and kind.

Think of Mother. Who loves silk and pink and full of life.

Think of Father. Thunderous laughter and never runs out of energy.

Think of Grandfather. Hands rough and old but always gentle when he hold her.

Think of Grandmother. Hates nonsense but her perfume smell so sweet.

Think of Uncle Catalano. Who looked like he's about to be blown away by the wind but is the strongest man she knew.

Think of her family on the corners of Rumeliana. Whose faces she barely remember (some she never met) but their names are in her prayers.

How could she risk it all just for a boy? One boy is not worth it.

That did nothing to ease the ache.

She still want Amadeo.

If he were here, he would definitely create a stir. The boy can clean up nicely, but his rough edges would still shows. Florentine nobles do not tolerate rough edges. They would converse in passive-aggressive manner. Sarcasm, veiled insults, false smiles. Not that it's any different from any other noble courts… She doubt that Amadeo could last that long before he make a quip. They won't fully appreciate the stories about the sea. How could they? They live on land. Amadeo would be bored. They could be bored _together_.

Orelia could just see it. One of them would subtly roll their eyes at someone's babble and the other would grin. The two of them would stand at the background and talk smack about Signore-Whose-Name-I-Don't-Give-A-Damn because he can't tell what's first rate and what's not. They would share a look of exasperation when an elderly would drone on and on about the weather and how it made them weak. There would be dances of course. When it became too much, someone would take the other somewhere else. Probably this garden or some dark corner in the mansion. Then they would burst out laughing and launch to a complain-fest.

They would talk. They would laugh. They would be next to each other. They would…

Orelia would kiss him.

"Shit," Orelia cursed. She's losing it. Her fantasies is getting out of hand. She need to get a grip. She need to return to reality. She need to go back. Mother is probably looking for her.

It appears she didn't miss much. The party is in the same state as it has been when Orelia left it. The band play a different song this time. She's probably has been gone for ten minutes tops. Orelia best look for Elenora. She eventually found her mother on the dance floor. Orelia watch them for a minute or two before she look for a drink. God knows she need it.

Orelia is half finished with her glass of wine when someone greeted her.

"Good evening," The voice is feminine and smooth.

Orelia looked up and her eyes widened. Caterina di Rossi is looking at her. " Gonfaloniere, good evening." She greeted her back pleasantly as soon as she gotten over her initial shock.

The Gonfaloniere stand next to her. "You are Lady Orelia Canella, yes? You are a long way from home."

"Yes, to both accounts," Orelia replied.

"I saw you leaving the room earlier. Are you feeling unwell?"

Orelia smiled reassuringly at the older woman. "I just need fresh air, Gonfaloniere. I feel better now. Thank you for asking." Caterina smiled back and nodded.

"I believe this is the first time we spoke to each other," Caterina said. "You and your mother first came here two years ago, if I'm not wrong."

"Yes, Gonfaloniere." Be cool, Orelia. Keep calm. The Gonfaloniere is speaking to you. Don't look too giddy! BE COOL! She need a topic! Quickly!

"Gonfaloniere, did you attend the Easter masquerade party?" Orelia asked. _Of all the things she could ask of, she chose this? Of course Gonfaloniere attended!_

Caterina looked amused though. "I did. Who did you dressed up as?"

"Kore, Gonfaloniere" Orelia answered. "And yes, my mother went as Demeter."

"Ah," Caterina nodded. "How fitting. Not Persephone?"

The blonde gently shakes her head. "My present self is too much of a Kore than Persephone."

"Even though you are skilled with the sword?" Ah, of course she've heard about that. "I heard you wiped the floor with all of the promising swordsmen in this city."

"Not all of them, Gonfaloniere," Orelia gently shake her head. She thought of the mercenaries and hidden talents sprawling in the city of Florence. And those who sneered at her for carrying a sword but too 'proud' to fight her. "There will always be more. I've just met only a fraction of them."

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Now, are you talking about the fighters in this city or the general population?"

"Both, Gonfaloniere," Orelia answered truthfully. "I could've issue challenges left and right but I will never be able to fight everybody ." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And frankly, I have better things to do than smacking people around all day. It's tempting. But a girl can use her time and energy in a wiser manner."

Like taking care of her family, help manage their businesses and eat more peaches.

They switched the topic to the latest theatrical programmes. The founding story of the Ancient Phoenician empire, comedic plays such as _Plutus_ , tragedies that vividly captured human hubris. Orelia's favourite is the comedy play Menaechmi . It's the first play she ever seen and it focused on twins. Her non comedy favourite is _Medea_. L'isolani is not big on plays, so they always watch one elsewhere. She likes the choruses. Odilon loves them for the philosophy and wordplays.

Orelia looked at Caterina. She always looked so composed and regal. Orelia never saw her being flustered. She has been elected as Gonfaloniere twice in a row. That is no small feat. It speaks of shrewdness, intelligence, hard work and no small amount of charisma. Caterina definitely got the last one down to the pat. She did a great job. The city's morale is high, relations with other nations in Cuore strengthened, the economy is improving. This is a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to take the reins. Age, gender, and other's attitude did nothing to stop her. Grandmother Pomellina would like her.

How did she do it? What sort of trials had she been through in order to get where she is now? Did she just wake up one day and think _'I'm going to be Gonfaloniere.'_ Does she have regrets? Wait, of course she does. There is no one in this world that don't have any regrets. If such people exist, they are either cruel or fantastically sheltered.

Orelia is under no illusion of how the world treat their gender. It's a man's world out there. Yet Caterina de Rossi come out on top while being unapologetically female. This woman in front of her is the living embodiment of silk hiding steel.

How did she do it?

"Can I ask you something, Gonfaloniere?"

Caterina smiled good naturedly at her. "Ask away."

"How do you… Know the right answer? Know which path to take? How do you do it? How do you become… Decisive?"

She need to know. It's unwise to look vulnerable, to be vulnerable in front of a woman of Caterina's calibre. But the Gonfaloniere is a stranger who lives so far inland. Sometimes it's just easier to unburden yourself to someone you don't really know. What does Caterina have to gain from her anyway? The Gonfaloniere is older, wiser, more experienced. It's just make sense to ask her.

Caterina hummed. "Those are good questions." She doesn't think her questions are stupid. Phew! "Does this have something to do with your temporary leave earlier?"

"Partially," Orelia admitted. She need peace and quiet to get over the shock.

"I see," Caterina nodded. "It's differ for each person. But you must know that what you _want_ to happen does not mean it _will_ happen. The world do not conform to one's ideals. If that were the case, we won't be such a mess. Sadly, many people confuses what they _want_ as something that _should_ happen."

Orelia nodded.

"It's in our nature to want something. So what can we do? We learn." Caterina looked at Orelia. "Figure out what is an absolute no for you. Learn to compromise. Weigh your options. Find more. Weigh them again. Think about your strengths and limitations. Keep your cards close to you until the right time comes. Accept what is necessary and what's not. Know the difference between being assertive or stubborn. Flexible or feeble. _See_ , instead of just looking."

"What about feelings, Gonfaloniere?" Orelia can set aside their emotions and attachments for the sake of others, but for how long.

"You have to face your feelings honestly first, before you face others," Caterina said. "It's bad if you run away even from yourself."

"..."

 _Damn, she's good._

"Thank you, Gonfaloniere. I shall think most carefully of what you just told me."

Caterina smiled. "You are most welcome, _Signora_ Canella. I hope everything works out for you."

"Yes," Orelia agreed. "I hope so too."

* * *

For the first time since their arrival in the city, Orelia have a whole day to herself. Elenora think that her daughter deserve a lazy day at the manse so she and Brigitta left to be somewhere else. Orelia sits in front of the dressing table. A white rose in her hands. She idly pluck the petals and drop them into the basin. White petals floating above the water.

 _'All right. I have all day. Let's think about this carefully.'_

The source of her problem. The thorn on her side.

Amadeo Boccanegra

Why makes her attracted to him in the first place?

Amadeo Boccanegra is brash, arrogant, pushy. He does whatever he wants without a care for others. Amadeo Boccanegra is not kind. He look down on others most of the time. He tried to blackmail her, for goodness sake. Can't do much with his looks. His ass is nice though.

Everyone expected her to settle down with someone noble, rich, influential… Someone worthy of a Canella bride. Preferably L'isolanian. She will be the link between the two families. It's her duty. Amadeo technically ticked all the requirements. But… _What does she like?_

Does she have a type?

Travelling give her an opportunity to explore. To figure herself out. She has room for adventure and learn the things she otherwise would never know if she stay at home. She wouldn't meet amazing people like Brigitta or Caterina, learn dances such as tango, improve (and broaden) her fighting skills, experience craziness like _The Incident_ _._ That also includes boys.

Orelia think back about the boys she met on her travels. The handsome ones, the plain ones, the smart ones, the funny ones, the kind ones, the awful ones… Did she really meet that many? No, she couldn't have. Odilon have higher headcount than her (boys and girls combined).

She likes it when someone listens to her. She likes it when her partner dance well and actually enjoy it. She likes it when someone share her passions, or at least relate to them. Those are pretty standard...

So… What made the Boccanegra boy different?

He… Made her worried. The boys she met on her travels, Orelia never worry about them. She had her fun with them and then part ways, never to see them again. Sure, she would wonder once in awhile how they are doing. Or if they how much of their stories are true when they talked. She will never know. And she don't particularly care. The thrill is enough for her. She has no desire to pursue. She never see herself with them. Those boys never stood a chance.

It's different with Amadeo. She unconsciously think about him. She anticipate meeting him again. They have something going on between them. There's _potential_.

That scares her.

The moment she admit she want him, she's screwed. Because it will only make her long for something not necessarily good for her. Something, if she's not careful, could break her. The Boccanegra boy could hurt her. Orelia can't let that happen. She has to protect herself. Why else would she took up the art of swordsmanship, if not for that? To protect herself and her loved ones.

If she could prove that Amadeo isn't that different from those boys. That if she prove to herself that he isn't that special. She want to play him. To mess him up. And then leave him high and dry. She need the reassurance that she is stronger than him. She need to feel in control.

Well, that blew up in her face.

Why _him_?

He pursued her. He called her peaches stupid. He surprises her. He pushes her out of her comfort zone. He doesn't back down easily. He was concerned when she caught a chill. She opened up to him. He asked for her permission when he wanted to kiss her.

 _'He didn't flinch at all when he saw me kill someone. Or when I told him about my first kill…'_

Orelia stilled.

That… When she saw him assessing her after the pirate attack. When she told him that she killed at the age of fourteen. Amadeo… Didn't make a fuss about it. Nor did he looked at her as if she is a monster.

Memories start to flood her mind. All the way back to the ambush that takes place two years ago. There were bandits. Fourteen year old Orelia was pulling out her sword when Mother step out from the carriage. She looked at her surroundings in horror and shock before she laid her eyes on her. Orelia was standing over a corpse, his still warm blood on her sword. Her mother had looked at her in fear. Worse, she looked at her as if she is a stranger...

It's not just Mother. The adults had looked her differently after they learn about her kills.

Grandfather pulled her close and apologised. If he had never been captured in the first place, Orelia won't need to learn how to wield a sword. Father too feel the same way. They treated it like their personal failure. No one forced her. She came up with the decision to be a swordswoman all on her own. If they were so against her learning, why didn't they say anything?

Grandmother Pommelina decided that Orelia is a woman grown now that she took someone else's life. If she can make the conscious decision to kill, she can be mature about other things. Orelia was given more responsibilities. She has become more useful in Grandmother's eyes.

Odilon held her hand tight when they told each other about their first kill. Her brother was so disturbed by it. He expected Orelia to be as troubled as he… She wasn't. The enemy wanted them dead. For her, it was simple. She did feel a myriad of feelings when she watch the life died in the bandit's eyes… But it just not the same to what Odilon felt. Similar perhaps, but not enough. Upon realising this, Odilon stared at her as if she's crazy.

Uncle Catalano looked at her with sad, heavy eyes. He didn't say anything, for which Orelia is grateful.

It got easier. The killings. Eventually everything got back to normal again. But Orelia could never erase the way they had looked at her from her memories.

Amadeo was accepting. He treated it like it was something not unusual. Oh, he was surprised with her fighting prowess, but he didn't treat it like how her family treated it. He found in exciting instead. Which fits his personality. Amadeo never miss the opportunity to prove himself. Be it by engaging in combat with pirates or outrace any ships nearby. He is known to be aggressive. If anything, he would lead her to more enemies to-

Is that part of why she's attracted to him? Because he won't make a fuss of her being a killer? Because she will have more chances to fight someone if she's with him?

No… Orelia took up the sword to defend herself and others. All of her kills were done in self defense. She does seek out new opponents whenever she can. Orelia had gone through every single fighter in the service of her family. Even Grandfather Giovanni. She has beaten everyone in the _Rocca_. With no one to challenge her, her skills would go dull. That's one more reason to why she travel. To meet more fighters and test her skills against them.

Orelia can feel it. Deep down, she want to unleash… Something. It's hard to define. All she know is that combat is the key. When she is fighting, Orelia would feel a rush. A rush that she enjoyed. Enough to be addicting if she's not careful.

...Is she a monster for feeling that? To want that rush?

Orelia have actively sought out for that rush. She anticipated bandits or pirates. She look for mercenaries like Brigitta and fight them. She often wondered if the Rocca will be sieged again or not. She imagined possible threats laying low, waiting for an opportunity. Maybe she's not off the mark, but it doesn't change the fact that Orelia wanted a conflict to break out. She was literally brought up with constant alert for trouble.

She wanted something dangerous to happen and to be in danger so she can experience the rush of defeating it.

Amadeo Boccanegra is a wild card. A dangerous fellow. He fits the pattern. Being around him let her experience that particular thrill. Chances are, he would enable her in some ways.

 _'I'm so messed up,'_ Orelia thought bitterly. When she finally found someone, she wanted to play and toss him aside to make herself feel better. Superior. And the first reason she is attracted to him in the first place is because he is exactly the type of person her family warned her about. That's not healthy at all.

Stupid pride. So Orelia does carry the curse. Pride. L'isolanians are proud people. They boasts of their superiority at sea. But their pride in the past few decades have turned to poison. It's only a matter of time before the poison make them rot. Her pride is placed upon different matters. It still can poison her regardless.

Is it really okay for her to have these feelings? Is it even _right_?

Do they stand a _chance_?

Amadeo is not kind. Orelia is messed up. Mix them together and they will have a huge mess in their hands.

Is it worth it?

Orelia don't want to get hurt. Even she doesn't wish Amadeo that kind of pain.

Wait…

What?

 _'Since when did I start addressing him as Amadeo?'_

Orelia always think of him as Boccanegra or Capitan, never just Amadeo. She slipped up. Again. And she didn't notice until it's too late. Again. How careless of her.

It felt like her heart is being squeezed and twisted. Why is it so painful? Why is it that the mere thought of him made her feel this awful? Why is everything have to be so confusing? Why can't it be simple? Why can't it be anyone else?

Orelia groaned and cover her face.

There is a knock on the door.

"...yes?" She reluctantly call out.

"Sweetheart?"

Oh, it's her mother. The door opened and Elenora stepped inside.

"Hello, dear. How are you today?" Elenora closes the door behind her.

"..."

"Orelia?" Elenora noticed her daughter frown. "Do you want to talk about it?" She grab a chair and sit next to Orelia. "I won't judge."

"There's this boy," Orelia started after a minute of silence.

"Okay."

"I can't stop thinking about him. I tried to block him out of my mind but sooner or later my thoughts would wander back to him. Now I'm stuck in a cycle that I never wanted. And it got worse. Last night I come upon the realisation that I… want him." Orelia's eyes widened as soon as those words slipped out. It appears this is the first time she admitted them outloud. " It hurts, " Orelia grimaced. "Mother, why does it hurt so much?"

"Oh, darling…" Elenora pull her close and smoothed her hair. Orelia rested her head on her shoulder. "We don't choose who we fall in love with. We can, however, choose to pursue it or not."

Love. That word again. No, no, no. Orelia is not ready yet. She shot her mother another question to stall. "Is that why you chase after What-his-face all the way to L'Isolani even though he treated you badly?" Orelia asked. Elenora got involved with a L'Isolanian when she was a bit older than she is now. The relationship was short lived and the man soon dumped her. It didn't deter Elenora one bit and she chased after him all the way across the sea. She found him again and discovered that he already found someone else. To make things worse, he's engaged. It was unclear at the time if he is already engaged before he met Elenora or the engagement was brokered after he left. Needless to say, there was _drama_. In the midst of all that mess, Elenora met Bartolomeo. They fell in love and the rest is history.

"Us Sirena women have always been known to be go-getters when it comes to love," Elenora grinned. "That man's true colours is hideous . I wish I noticed it sooner. But I get my closure and gotten over it. Best of all, I met your father."

"Doesn't it scare you?" Orelia asked.

"Oh, I was," Her mother admitted. "But then I looked at your father, who had seen me at my lowest, looking at me with acceptance. And I found myself no longer afraid."

"That's when you fell for him?" Orelia asked. Her mother smiled brightly and nodded.

Elenora is much braver than her. She just had her heart broken yet she did not hesitate to fall in love right away.

"So who is this boy? Do I know him?" Elenora asked.

Orelia let out a small sigh. "It's Amadeo Boccanegra."

Elenora's mouth form an 'o'. "I figured it's him. I can see why you're so worried."

She jerked from her mother's hold. "What do you mean you 'figured it's him'?"

"You two kept staring at each other after the pirate attack. Rather intensely, I might add," Elenora answered calmly. "Do you think he feel the same?" Elenora asked.

Orelia's mind halted. He… Orelia is certain that he feel the same. He felt the pull after all. He wanted to kiss her.

When her daughter didn't answer, Elenora hummed. "You should talk to him. This is between you and him after all."

Talk to him… Caterina did said that she has to be honest with herself before she face others. She did just that. It was unpleasant but Orelia admitted that her head is clearer now. They will see each other again in the future. There is no point in stalling. They need to talk about it. Who knows what will happen but Orelia is so tired .

"So… You're not… Mad?" Orelia looked up to her mother.

"Why would I be mad? Surprised? Yes. Mad? No," Elenora shakes her head. "You are much more levelheaded than I was when I'm at your age. Besides, I wouldn't say no for a son-in-law who risked his neck to save us from a pirate attack." She winked.

"Mother!"

"What? It's true!" Elenora giggled. "Look, I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to connect with…," Her gaze turn soft and Orelia stilled once more. "There are things about you and Odilon that I can't understand… But that doesn't mean I love you any less. You're just different than me and that's okay," She patted her on the head. "I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be my daughter."

Orelia can feel her eyes begin to water. Elenora didn't say anything and simply hug her. Orelia hug her back.

"I love you, Lia."

"I love you too, Mother."

"Let me know if you need someone to deliver an asswhooping."

Orelia giggled. "Yes, Mother."

"Oh, and Orelia?"

"Yes?"

"That boy has some fashion sense. He knows which pants to pick to showcase his asset. You have good eye."

 _"Mother!"_

* * *

Later that evening, Orelia sit on her desk. A half finished letter laid in front of her. This will be her last letter to Amadeo before she send them to her twin. She didn't know what else to write before. Now she does. They need to talk. There is still a lot of hesitation on her part but this can't go on any longer. This need to happen. Orelia grabbed her quill and start to write.

She will be decisive when the time comes.

* * *

 **CHARACTER INTROSPECTION! FEMALE CHARACTERS ADVISING EACH OTHER! MOTHER-DAUGHTER BONDING MOMENT!**

 **Caterina made her appearance! Let's give it up to our favourite Gonfaloniere!**

 **Erbach appeared too!**

 **What is The Incident? It's basically a noodle incident. Itty bitty Orelia and Brigitta went out one night at Tauro city. What supposed to be a harmless exploration / girls' night out ended up as a mess. The girls bond over the sheer ludicurility and embarrassment.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. I'm always a slut for reviews.**

 **NO FLAME**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 11

* * *

They leave the city early in the morning. _El Toro_ mercenaries are seen not far from the city gate. It appears they just returned from patrolling. There doesn't seem to be any sign of battle. Orelia wonder if they made a secret deal with Caballa's mercenaries to get more money. Until when will they prolong the 'conflict'? When their employers finally catch on their ruse? A man in bright green saw their party. He waves enthusiastically. No need to guess who that man is. Brigitta rolled her eyes. Orelia stare ahead.

Good bye, Florence, City of Flowers. Until next time.

* * *

With the air getting warmer and green return to Earth, the bandits and other neer-do-wells who have been dormant start to move again. The road is no longer safe (not that it ever was). They were ambushed on their way to the Kingdom of Alba. 20 odd men in total, half of them wielding decent weapons. Their group make a quick work of them. They never expected two adolescent girls being experienced combatants. Elenora stayed inside the carriage. She remembered to keep her head low in case of projectiles.

Orelia didn't got any blood on her this time nor is she injured. Elenora fusses over her anyway.

* * *

The Kingdom of Alba is one of the states facing the Centro sea. It's also part of the Cuore de Rumeliana region. In the past, when L'isolani would attack the countries in Eastern Centro, including Alba. Their home country have always been ambitious. It is also the home of del Caretto family, their long time ally. A few matriarchs of the Canella family were daughters of this family. In fact, Uncle Catalano is due to wed one. Naturally, they would host for their soon to be (once again) in-laws.

Despite the rocky history between Alba and L'isolani, the Carettos have close ties with L'isolani. The current matriarch is Vannina Adorno. Her father once run for the Doge position but ultimately failed. Vaninna and her spouse Galeotto have four daughters in total. The eldest daughter, Caterina married a cousin who lives in Rhein. Second daughter Margaritha married the Earl of Tende. Third daughter Bianca is engaged to Uncle Catalano. The wedding will be held this summer. The fourth and youngest daughter Benedetta is three years younger than Orelia. If they go further back in their family line, Vaninna's grandmother was also a Canella. To make the family tree even more complicated, another Adorno daughter married a del Caretto. In this case, to Galeotto's brother Giovanni.

The del Caretto family give them a warm welcome. Orelia noticed Beneditta clinging to a boy her age with blond ponytail-

"Odilon!" She throw herself to her twin's arms.

He grinned. "Long time no see, Lia."

* * *

In her bedroom, Odilon regaled her of the tales of his adventures. The sights, the flavours, the local delicacies (he winked deviously). He bought so many books and texts from the journey. At this rate, the family must employ a scribe or two. Odilon also have drawn sketches of local ships and vessels. The adults would love to see those. For Elenora he bought numerous dyes and samples. As for Orelia… Well, he got her another sword. The sword is called _schimitar_. A nice addition for her collection. Orelia can't wait to try her hands on it.

In turn, Orelia told him about the cities she visited, the bandits and Florence. Odilon made excited noises when she handed him his souvenir. Her twin spend a good five minutes gushing over his new book and thanking her. Orelia swear she saw his ponytail wag like a dog's tail from all those excitement. She flicked his forehead to snap him out of it.

"So…," Odilon pour them wine. "In your last letter you told me that you spent some time with Amadeo Boccanegra." His eyes twinkled in mischief. "Spill it, sister."

Orelia rolled her eyes but she told him anyways. Odilon hang onto every word. He laughed at the part where Orelia pinched Amadeo's nose. When she got to the almost kiss part, her twin choked. Thank goodness he wasn't drinking when it happened.

"...and then I bid him good night. The end," Orelia ends her tale. The part where she kissed him on the cheek stays between them. "Well?" She looked at Odilon expectantly.

"First, _wow_. Second, I'm glad you two didn't kiss," Odilon sipped his wine.

"Why?"

"Well, the reason you two wanted to kiss at the time was to figure things out. It's kind of shitty. What if you two didn't figure it out? What if you didn't like the kiss? What if Amadeo then realised that he doesn't like girls that way? Or kissing, period. It will make the situation even more awkward."

Okay, his concern is sound.

"So you write to each other now," Odilon said. "Does this means you're going to stay in the water a little longer?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Odilon asked. "You can't keep this up, Lia. You have to give him a straight answer eventually."

Orelia looked away. "...I told him in my last letter that I want to talk to him. That's when."

"Oh!" Odilon sit up straighter. "So you've come up with a decision?"

"Not exactly… I… This is why I want to talk to him. So I can decide if…" She trailed off.

"I see."

"To be honest, I don't know what to say. I don't know what will happen. I don't know what to expect," Orelia hug herself. "It took me this long, this much effort to talk to him. And even now I still don't know what to feel about him. Am I the only one who feel like this? Does he even feel the same? Or am I just making a fool of myself? I want to hear it from him. I need to know if he…"

Odilon stared at her for a moment. "Are you trying to get him to say it first?"

"What's wrong with that?!" Orelia said defensively. "Is it wrong wanting to be certain? To gain his commitment first? It will be less scary that way." Orelia buried her face to her knees. "...I can't believe a boy would made me this pathetic."

"You're not pathetic, Lia. And what you're feeling isn't pathetic either. The fact you're being so hard on yourself… Is because you're fighting for your own sake. Nothing wrong with that." Odilon pats her shoulder. "You know what you want. Or maybe you don't. And do you know what I want?" He asked. Orelia shakes her head. "I want you to be selfish. I want you to say 'Screw it' and go get that boy. Don't even think about me or our family. Do this for yourself. I mean it. I don't want you to look back and mourn for the lost possibilities. Let me tell you something. If I were you, I would jump on him first chance I got. _Have you look at his ass?_ "

Orelia groaned. "Odilon!"

"How can I _not_ look? And I want to be crushed by those thighs, to be completely honest."

"You're nasty."

"I think we've established that I'm the bad twin. "

"Don't you mean evil?"

"Semantics."

"You're still nasty."

"I know. I'm disgusting. I need to be punished."

"Oh My God!"

Odilon can't stop laughing. Orelia slam a pillow to his face. His laughter cease to chuckles. "Okay, okay. In all seriousness though, you don't have to worry _this_ much."

"How can you say that?"

"I've met Amadeo a while ago. Talked to him for a bit. He _wants_ you too."

Orelia blushed. "He does?"

Her twin chuckled. "Yes. He told me himself," Her blush worsens. Odilon then told her the entire conversation they had. Orelia's blush didn't go away but she also looked thoughtful. "And before it slipped my mind, I should hand you his replies."

"Why didn't you give them to me from the start?"

"Honestly? I like seeing you two dorks getting all flustered over each other."

Orelia whacked him on the head with the pillow.

* * *

Odilon left not long after. Even though they talked for hours, Orelia had this feeling that he didn't tell her something. Their twin senses is not perfect but it's working. There is something Orelia is missing out. Then again, she withhold information that she did kissed Amadeo so she supposed that's fair.

Orelia sit down by the candlelight. She took out the letters from the envelope and begun to read.

* * *

Dear Orelia,

I'm writing this letter from Phoenicia. We arrived just a few hours ago.

How are you? The lack of seawater may bother you, since you're a sea nymph, but hang in there. Other than that, I am confident that you're safe.

Phoenicia is bustling as always. The lighthouse is a sight to behold, no matter how many times I go here. The chains too look strong. I wonder how they will fare if L'isolani ships attack. That would be an interesting scenario. I bet my Oro is quick enough to slip in before they drop the chains. That feat would make me a legend. My Oro looked majestic when lined up next to those boring ships.

The venti are acting up. I predict that a storm will occur tomorrow. The sea during winter is always rough. Nothing I can't handle. Already I can hear those third-rate sailors grumbling about it. That is precisely why they are third-rates. They got nothing on my shipmates. They are fine, by the way.

I hate to be that guy but I have to cut this letter short. Have a meeting with a client first thing in the morning tomorrow.

Regards,

Amadeo Boccanegra

* * *

 _Dear Orelia,_

 _Our current location is the Kingdom of Salos. It was a rather quick trip. A lesser sailor would say that the winds were in our favour but us L'isolanians knew better. Who am I kidding? We're the best. Am well and hale. Uncle Roni and the others are as well. How fare you? Doing better now?_

 _Salos is a dry country. It's so hot here. I'm not liking what I saw. Their port is so poorly built it's a wonder how they even survive so far. Don't they have a good architect or something? I suppose their country is so broke they couldn't even hire their own architects. What a shame. Their location is so good too. The slave trade here is well and thriving, despite the financial difficulties. It's not a stretch to say that it's the only thing that keep the country afloat. Food is expensive here. I swear, the prize is getting higher on every visit._

 _I saw dolphins on our way here. I count at least 9 of them. They are swimming towards Father Triton. I wonder if animals can see him as well. It's quite the sight. Centro Sea is looking majestic as always. Oro too. It looked so good out there. None of the ships at this port can outspeed her. You should come sail with me sometimes. My Oro is much more faster than any ships you've ever board. It will be fun. You don't know what you're missing._

 _Stay sharp._

 _Regards,_

 _Amadeo Boccanegra_

* * *

 _Dear Orelia,_

 _I've returned home to L'isolani. It's good to be back. I missed eating cooked meat. There is only so much biscuit one can tolerate. I suppose you've reached Florence by now? When I look at the maps, I would wonder where you could possibly at the moment._

 _From all the buzz I've heard about Florence, I hope it lives up to its reputation. Can they handle you? You didn't dance the tango, did you? Can't do much about other guys over there but I assure you, you will find no one better to dance with but me. I'm more fun than those pampered lords who sits all day looking pretty. At least they produce good wine._

 _What is it like over there? Since it's spring, it's green all over? That colour looks good on you. Blue will also suits you well I bet. Ocean blue especially._

 _I saw your uncle. He looked tired, which is how he looks like all the time. Coughed a lot, which is also his thing. Am not sure if that counts as good news or not. Last I heard, your father is still at Western Centro. Saw Donatello earlier. Do you ever have that feeling when you just want to punch someone in the face? That's how I feel every time he or a Doria comes near, but mostly Donatello._

 _Where the heck is Odilon? I want my letters to reach you soon. Are you sure you don't want to use the postal service? Money is not the issue here._

 _Write back to me as soon as you are able._

 _Regards,_

 _Amadeo Boccanegra_

* * *

 _Dear Orelia,_

 _How are you? Your group definitely have reached Florence by now. Is your mother well?_

 _I'm writing from Chios this time around. Bumped to Odilon on the street. We ended up talking for a bit. I assume he told you what we've talked about? You two do share everything after all._

 _So this letter will be a reply to all of your letters._

 _I'm doing just fine. So are my uncle and shipmates. We are made from hardier stuff. Else we're not fit to be sailors. Nothing's wrong with Oro. Thank you for asking all the same. In case you're wondering, and I know you do, my butt is looking fine as always. Or 'cute' as you put it._

 _The mimosa trees have bloomed back home. It really does make one feel that winter is over. The air is getting warmer. Everything is fine here. Nothing out of the ordinary. Your father was at Ponente last I heard. Your uncle's condition remains the same. Didn't hear much about your grandparents. Maybe Odilon knows how they are doing._

 _The mainland didn't seem to bore you at least. I'm impressed with you survived this long without the ocean. What's your secret?_

 _Glad to know that the mainland is not completely boring. The aqueduct at Restos must not be completely lame, since they survived this long. They have good foundation and building techniques. The people in the past can either be brilliant or incredibly stupid. Still, it's weird to think how two nobodies you mentioned somewhat survived despite everything. Their homeland ravaged by wars. They might have died in one of those wars. Countless people died in vain trying to have their names written in history books. Yet we have here a Crispus and Quintus, whose little scrawlings lasted more than these people. Who knows how long those grafitti been there? There are some things that truly meant to last forever it seems._

 _I believe there are two kinds of people. Those who make history and those who write it down. I'm obviously the first type. History will remember me not just as another Boccanegra, or a Amadeo Boccanegra. They will remember me as the Amadeo Boccanegra. It's just a matter of time. Just you wait._

 _Pozo have that kind of folktales, huh? Relying over a well is lame. The ocean is so much better. Father Triton is much more stronger than whatever it is living at the bottom of the well. He has an entire court and the ocean. What does this thing has? A well. Cramped, dank place and so much boring. Your story is interesting though. The shipbuilder is smart. I will do the same if Father Triton offer to grant me a wish._

 _To answer your question; yes, river currents do take shape of Hippocampi, but they also looked different. And no, there are no river nymphs. Then again, they are extremely rare. I guess my luck really is that good since not only I got to meet a sea nymph, I get to know her as well._

 _Someone sure is busy. Good to know that you're doing well. They do say that Florence is one of the most beautiful city on the mainland. Did you get to see some action? Don't get tempted now. You must return to L'isolani. You can tell me the details about how you wipe the floor with those third-rates. One of Marino's work is in Florence, you say? This I got to see. He is the best artist out there. He truly captured the glory of the sea. Not many artists can do that. I doubt the mainlanders wholly appreciates what a great work of art that is._

 _Battle pirates, attend parties, hang around mercenaries, make flower crowns, beat the crap out of more third-rates, eat peaches. Woman, what a life you have. Count me in._

 _If you are really that homesick, come back soon then. Once you're back in L'isolani, I'll take you out to the ocean with Oro._

 _I want to see you._

 _That's a yes._

 _We have much to talk about. Let's meet at the gulf. That's where we first met. Where everything first started._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

 _Amadeo Boccanegra_

* * *

Orelia lower the letters. Her heart feels like it about to burst. She is feeling so many emotions right now. The blonde don't even know where to begin. Logic tells her to stay on her guard while her heart told her to go see this boy now .

The blonde take a deep breath before she pick up the letters to read them again. Amadeo is doing well, that's good to hear. He still sound proud in his letters, boasting about his valour as a sailor and his ship. He let her know that her uncle is fine (or as fine as Uncle Catalano can be). The boy slip in flirtations here and there. It was so _blatant_. There is a note of possessiveness here. That made Orelia hesitate.

L'isolani people speak and act as if the ocean is theirs. They believe that because they are blessed by the sea deity, the sea is rightfully theirs. The sense of entitlement here is unbelievable. The sea belongs to no one. Yet these sailors, the one who boasts to love the sea, can't see that. And Amadeo is the worst case. If he as much as extend that sense of entitlement to her… That she is supposed to be _his_ in the same vein of the ocean should be L'isolani's …

She can already see so many problems in the future.

But the future is an ever uncertain. It will only make her worry more if she read too much ahead. But her concerns are valid. She knows it.

One more thing to talk about with Amadeo.

* * *

Two days later, they embarked to L'isolani. The Canellas said their goodbyes to the Carettos. Bianca penned a letter for her fiancee. Elenora promised her that she will deliver it to her brother in law. Beneditta is most sad to see Odilon go. He promised her that he will write.

They made a short stop at Chielo. More Canella cousins welcomed them. It's just one family unit but they have 10 members in total. Their predecessors took refuge to Chielo about a century ago. They stayed ever since. Orelia wondered for a moment if the current generation ever think about going back. She discarded the thought soon enough. Chielo is their home now. Even if the lifestyle here is much more simple, this is what they know their whole lives. Considering the turbulent history the Canella family has, it doesn't surprise Orelia that some family members don't want to get involved.

Odilon befriended an actor when he wandered away from her and Elenora. The actor's hair is as bright as the sun and his personality even more so. To their surprise, the man is the Director of Chielo. Director Carjaval offered to show them around until his assistant Cassandra came to fetch him. Elenora and Odilon are sad to see him go.

Orelia gave each and every single one of their cousins a hug before the leave. Even if they not that close, they are still family. Even if their blood relations gets thinner and thinner, they are still hers . Blood runs thicker than water. Family is your safety net. Family is your last resort. Family is your everything.

The Canellas are loyal to each other.

* * *

The closer they are to L'isolani, the more restless she gets. Orelia had done everything to burn out her energy. Dancing by herself in the privacy of her room, practicing knives and daggers, dragging Odilon to the deck so they can practise swords (Odilon did not neglect his training while he's away.) Her twin quickly figured out what's going on. He told her to relax. Orelia can't relax. L'isolani is not going anywhere, he told her. So is her boy he said. Sit down and write what you want to say to him. Orelia did what Odilon said. She found herself unable to jot down even a single word. It's as if the words just… Stuck. Or is it just her logic and heart at conflict with each other?

By the end of the day, Orelia managed to write down just one word. It's a name. She tucked it under her pillow. She dreams of the owner of that name.

Again

* * *

Amadeo laid awake on his bed. The candlelight have long died. It's fucking dark in his room. He was once afraid of the darkness. Not anymore. There are worse things out there than the dark. If he wanted to, Amadeo can just open the window and let the moonlight in. Maybe he should count ventis until he falls asleep.

...Except he already done that earlier and it did nothing.

He is too worked up to go to sleep. Every time he close his eyes, he sees sea green eyes. Hair golden like the sun. Pink lips wet from peach juice. Long eyelashes fluttering. Hips swaying along with the beat.

He want Orelia

 _Fuck_

He want to see her, badly. Amadeo won't say no if someone tell him to hop on Oro and go look for her. She should be on her way home right now? He just need to stick close to the coast and he'll find her eventually. Wonder how she will react, if Amadeo to appear in front of her out of nowhere? Orelia would certainly freak out. He entertained the idea of literally sweeping her of her feet and then bringing her to Oro so they can sail home together. Sadly, it won't come to that. Orelia will definitely punch him. He know she would. Still, it's nice to fantasize.

Amadeo used to scoff at people who say things like _'I can't get that person out of my head.'_ or ' _That person consumed my thoughts.'_ Now? He gets it. He truly gets it. It's annoying as hell but what can he do about it. If he can stop this feeling and everything that came with it, he would done it already. In the end, Amadeo is but a mere mortal.

Judging from the contents of her letters, Orelia seems to be having a good time, despite being on land. Did she danced with another boy? If it's something like Waltz, Amadeo could deal. But tango..? Hell no. The thought of an unknown male being close to Orelia like _that_ bring him ire. To imagine a third-rate taking his place in the dance. To picture Orelia in intimate position with someone else other than him…

...Is this what they call jealousy?

He can't wait to have that talk with Orelia. It need to happen. They won't get anywhere until they talk. Speaking of talk… Amadeo remember the last conversation he had with Odilon...

* * *

 _Amadeo meet up with Odilon at Chelona again. When he got there, the blonde is taking his sweet time eating. He hand to Odilon his letters for Orelia._

 _"This is your first experience in relationships, isn't it?" Odilon pointed out. "Wait, don't answer that. It's so obvious."_

 _Amadeo scowled at his compatriot. "How would you know?" While it's true that he never been intimate with girls before Orelia, there is no reason for him to confirm it to Odilon._

 _"Trust me in this. I have more experience than the two of you about this kind of thing. Also, gossip tend to spread fast back home," Odilon said before taking a bite of that chicken. Amadeo believe him. Odilon's good looks attract girls in the same way a flame would with moths._

 _Something in his words caught his interest. "Orelia never had a boyfriend before?"_

 _"I only said I have more experience. I'm not going to spill my sister's romantic history to you."_

 _Shoot. He almost had it. "Regardless, I'll be a good match for her." Amadeo said confidently._

 _Odilon break his bread. "Even if she return your feelings, it doesn't guarantee everything will go smoothly."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Orelia… Is the type that give so much. She give and give and give. She give her all to the people she care about and what she believe. And now there's you," He points at him with his fork. "She is afraid that you are a taker. She is afraid that you will leave her as soon as she doesn't have anything else to offer. She is wondering if you are worth it."_

 _"I am worth it," Amadeo said. He is the genius born once a century. He is future Doge of L'isolani. He is the man who will rule Centro one day. He's young. Orelia won't find a better catch._

 _"That's your opinion. When you're in a relationship, you must be prepared to give yourself to your partner. Are you ready to dedicate yourself to her?" Odilon eyed him. Sea green eyes cold and calculating. For a moment, Amadeo sees Orelia. But this is not Orelia. This is Odilon. "Orelia is not one of your crew. The nature of your relationship with her is different right from the start. The basis of a relationship, no matter what it is, is trust. Family, friends, comrades, business partners," Odilon paused. "Lovers..."_

 _Ah, lovers. Love. That word again. Does he love Orelia? Who knows? Like Odilon said earlier, this is his first time._

 _"Now, lovers are tricky. We're not talking about a business deal, or a military battle, or possession. It's about being with that person. Lovers are partners. Partner is someone who is your equal, whom you treat as your equal. Have you, honest to God, ever treated someone as your equal?"_

 _Amadeo open his mouth to tell Odilon that yes, he treat some people equally. Except he didn't… He constantly put down other sailors. Amadeo, while he dearly loves his uncle, always feel superior over him. He has a begrudging respect to Donatello (being a Doge is not easy) but ultimately he pegged him as lesser._

 _Odilon took his silence as an answer. "That attitude of yours will cause a multitude of problems. From where I see it, neither of you are ready to be in a relationship."_

 _"Are you saying I should forget about her?" Amadeo asked hotly._

 _"I never said that. It's just that you need to grow. Both of you," Odilon paused. "Look, when you're in a relationship, you support that person. I never imagine you being the supportive type but like I said earlier, Orelia is the type to give. You have to give back. One need to know that their partner will be there for them. Because… Being with someone, no matter what the nature is… Leaves you exposed. Vulnerable."_

 _Vulnerable. Amadeo is well acquainted with that feeling when he was little. Too young to defend himself, forced to rely on the adults in his life, abandoned by one uncle. He rarely feel that emotion nowadays but he hated it. Orelia must be feeling the same. Amadeo don't want her to feel that way._

 _Oh_

 _He's the reason she feel vulnerable. Exposed. Father Triton, he literally made her feel very exposed when he saw her at the gulf. If Uncle Gino turning his back on them caused him that much pain, who knows how much pain Orelia will feel if he… No, he won't do that to her._

 _Odilon continued. "And Orelia… My sister talks to me but she has a lot pent up inside her. I don't think she even notice it. I always knew that at some point, it will come out. I just don't know when and how. My concern is that she will take it out on you, considering you made her feel vulnerable. Orelia hates that."_

 _"I figured."_

 _"Glad you figured it out. Because I won't be there if anything happens. Here's the thing, Amadeo. Orelia is much stronger than the two of us put together. She will be able to end you. And I don't want that to happen. Unless you deserve it of course. I trust Orelia, but she need some growing to do. We all do. The way she is right now… She is not ready to be in a relationship you envisioned. I don't want you to push her too much. At the same time, I don't want you to tiptoe around my sister because her temper made you wary. People will fight. It's expected. What I'm trying to say is, there is no way to be certain that this will play out accordingly to your prefered scenario."_

 _"...Are you concerned for me?"_

 _"Yes. And to Orelia as well. Look, Orelia is the type who are in it for a long haul. Whatever it is that the two of you decide, know that a confrontation will happen. Everything said, or unsaid for that matter, will make you emotional and not thinking straight, which could lead to a world of hurt. Figuratively of course. Even then the pain is still real. If you hurt her with words or actions, she will return it tenfold. Things will get ugly real quick. I don't want you two to have regrets but I don't want the situation to get out of hand either. This thing goes both ways. I want you and Orelia to be ready. I want this to happen right ."_

 _"Is there ever a right way for anything?"_

 _"Point," The corner of Odilon's mouth quirked. "Well, the best advice I can give you right now is to try to meet her. Get what I mean?"_

 _Amadeo nodded. "I do."_

 _"Well, that's good."_

 _"...You're not going to give me the shovel talk?"_

 _"Nah," Odilon waved it off. "You haven't established anything with her so technically there's nothing going on. I assume you know what you're doing when you decided that you want to pursue my sister. You do know how deadly she become if you give her sharp pointy objects. Don't you?"_

 _"Oh, I know. I saw her killing some pirates once."_

 _"There you have it," Odilon raised his mug. "The women in our family are deadlier than the male."_

 _He believe that. "So the shovel talk will come when Orelia and I become official?" Amadeo have heard of the horror stories of asking permission from the male relatives of your girl from his crew. There's only awkwardness if you're lucky or Get-out-of-my-house-and-stay-away-from-my-daughter if you're unlucky. He expected nothing less from the men from Orelia's family._

 _"I'm her brother. It is expected of me. Yes, the shovel talk will come if you two get together."_

 _"You mean 'after' we get together."_

 _Odilon give him the side eye. "Your confidence is indeed worthy of admiration." He raise his mug. "To Orelia."_

 _Amadeo raised his cup as well. "To Orelia."_

 _They clinked their mugs._

* * *

That conversation had been most enlightening. It was warning, advice and hints all rolled into one. Odilon left him clues to work on. Something to ponder. Facets he needed to figure out the best way to approach Orelia. Apparently that involves his growth. Amadeo need to change first. What is there to change? Amadeo is already perfect.

 _Treat Orelia as an equal. Be supportive. Be invested._

He can hear Odilon saying that. Of course he'll do it. He takes good care of what he considered as his. Orelia is a force to be reckoned with from the very beginning. With her as his side, they will be the power couple of L'isolani. No one will be able to stop them.

But first, they need to Talk.

Orelia wouldn't reject him. Amadeo will make sure she has no reason to.

* * *

They need to go to Almeja for business reasons. The country is close, so it will take only a day or so. Almeja is famous for its maritime production, especially clams, cockles, oysters, scallops, and mussels. Its pearls, rare as they are, also their most sought out commodity.

No signs of storm coming. This will be a piece of cake. Equipment, check. Crew, check. Oro , check. The only thing left to do is Amadeo and Uncle Roni to board the ship. Amadeo about to climb on when he spotted a ship from the distance. Red cross and Triton flags. Definitely L'isolani. Uncle Roni spotted the ship as well.

"Whose ship do you think that is?" Uncle Roni wondered. Amadeo knows that he is thinking that Amadeo is hoping that it's Orelia.

"Hopefully it's her."

He's not exactly off the mark. The ship do belong to the Canella family but not Orelia's. This one is Spicchio, with Bartolomeo as its captain. By some bizarre coincidence, Spicchio is docked next to Oro. The Canella is the first to get off. Bartolomeo is a man with tall stature, though he is still shorter and stockier than his older brother Catalano. Healthier too. Amadeo feel self conscious when the man stood before him in all his muscular glory. His clothes did nothing to hide how muscly he is. The blue haired youth might as well be a toothpick compared to the older man.

"Roni!" Bartolomeo grinned at Uncle Roni. "And young Amadeo!"

"Bartolomeo," Uncle Roni greet him back, sparing Amadeo the need to greet him. He is not sure if he should address the older man with 'Sir' or call him by name. Amadeo usually don't bother calling the others with their titles, but this is Orelia's father. He need to treat him with respect. "How was your journey?"

"Good, good. Lots of interesting things going on. Lots, indeed," He glanced at Oro . "I see that you're leaving. Where are you heading to?"

Amadeo answer immediately, "Almeja. This should be a quick trip."

Bartolomeo looked up. "It should be. The wind and current looked alright to me. Safe travels, gents."

"Always," Roni nodded at him. Bartolomeo left.

"What do you think, Uncle Roni?" Amadeo asked once Bartolomeo is out of earshot. "What does he mean by 'lots'?"

"The Canella family has close ties with Rhein. They have many branches there to boot. Constanze, his sister, lives there now. Bartolomeo must be checking up on them," His uncle told him. "They have always been a close knit bunch. Protective to each other."

"Hmm," Amadeo walked up to the ramp. His uncle follows closely behind. "How do you think Bartolomeo will react if I tell him I have my eyes on his daughter?"

"Best tell him that when there are other people around, nephew," Roni said with utmost concern. "Because nothing is as dangerous or predictable than a father protective of his little girl."

"Orelia is not a little girl."

"No, she's not," Roni agreed. "But you can never predict the length a parent will go through for the sake of their young, no matter how old they are."

* * *

"Gods, you look like shit."

He saw the corner of his brother's mouth quirked upwards "I looked that good, eh?"

Bartolomeo let out a hearty laugh before moving closer to give his older brother a hug. A strong one, because Bartolomeo rarely hold back and Catalano likes tight hugs. His brother return his embrace.

"I'm glad you're safe, brother," Catalano whispered.

"Always," The younger clapped him on the back. The two brothers draw back but still holding onto each other. "How are you though?"

"I feel better today," Catalano told him. "Honest."

"Good to hear. Any word from Elenora and the twins?" He missed his family. This is why he hated long trips. Bartolomeo understand that it can't be helped but…

"They should arrive soon. Today or tomorrow," Catalano answered. Bartolomeo beamed. His older brother smiled back for a moment before his expression turn to concern. "Constanze?" He squeezed Bartolomeo's forearm.

He squeezed back in reassurance. "Our sister is well." Catalano's shoulders lose their tension just a bit. "Father and Mother?"

"Father is well. There is nothing to be said about Mother. She is always well."

Bartolomeo grinned. "I like to think that even _sickness_ is scared of her."

"She's too stubborn to get sick."

"That too. You're not a Canella if you're not stubborn." Bartolomeo thinks for a moment. "We are all sons of Mother who don't know when to quit." Pommelina is equally stubborn as she is mean . Others have called her a bitch before. Bartolomeo is never sure whether to feel offended or proud. Pommelina don't really care about that. He would defend his mother anyways. Gods have mercy if someone call Elenora or Orelia a bitch within his earshot. Bartolomeo will throttle them.

"Someday," Catalano muttered cryptically.

"Yes, yes. We are all fated to die one day and face the three headed hound of Hades. Someday, but not today. I swear you can be just as dramatic as Odilon. Must be a family trait too. Only this one skipped to my son."

Catalano laughed at that. "No one is as dramatic as that boy."

"Eh, you have your moments, dear brother," Bartolomeo shrugged. He certainly still remember their boyhood days, when Catalano would wear nothing but black, as if he's going to die any minute (to be fair, he was not doing well at the time) He was also fond of poems at the time. They're not even the _good_ ones. He and Constance were not any better either. Triton, they were such little shits back then. Bartolomeo missed those days sometimes.

"What's on your mind, brother?" Catalano asked. Oh, he must have zoned out.

"Just reminiscing how shitty we are when were the twins' age," Bartolomeo laughed. "I wonder what sort of headache they will give us?"

Catalano looked mighty amused at that. "They are at the right age now. Remember Constanze? You were so overprotective of her. You chaperoned all of her dates. She always complained about it. And then you sabotaged her dates."

"It's just that one time!"

"Three actually."

"You have no room to talk. You spew blood on that one guy. It got into his mouth, Cat, _his mouth_."

"That guy deserved it and you know it."

The two brothers looked at each other before laughing out loud. They keep laughing until Catalano coughed.

"It's going to be worse with the twins," Bartolomeo pat his brother on the back. "But I'll be cool. I'm the cool dad. The twins don't have to worry about being embarrassed by their father."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"Not even for one second."

* * *

A few hours later, the two brothers leave the Canella estate. They went down to the docks. _Ginepro_ and _Basillico_ are scheduled to arrive today. If not, they can come back tomorrow or the day after that. Triton be praised, they don't have to wait for long. Soon the Ginepro and Basillico are sighted. Bartolomeo grin from ear to ear.

Elenora was the first to get off. She ran straight to her husband's arms. Actually, Bartolomeo run towards her as well. They wasted no time to kiss as soon as they hold each other. It's very romantic. A scene straight out from a romance story. Odilon and Orelia smiled fondly at the sight.

"Kids!" Bartolomeo spread his one arm, the other holding his wife. The twins move over to hug him. They all laughed when Bartolomeo lift the three of them at the same time.

When he set them down, Orelia turn her head to Catalano. "Come here, Uncle Catalano." She let go of her father to make an opening for him.

Catalano smiled at the invitation. "Scoot over will you?" He teased his brother, putting an arm around his niece and Bartolomeo. His brother laughed.

Smiles, hugs and laughters. This is the best kind of reunion.

* * *

They will go to the _Rocca_ tomorrow. Giovanni and Pommelina are waiting for them there. None of them bring up politics. That bit best reserved until everyone is in one room. Catalano filled them in with the latest happenings in the island. A ship got lost in a storm three weeks ago, a shipbuilder married off his daughter to his apprentice (now a master builder in his own right), a merchant got caught embezzling money and not to mention messing with his own goods to cut the loses (his 10th child just born this year. What a guy). Bartolomeo told everyone about their extended families and allies at Western Centro. Aunt Constanze's youngest child, Pommeline, is turning four this year. Orelia can't wait for Pommeline to meet her namesake. Gods knows how much her grandparents wanted to meet their grandchildren from Rhein. Odilon showed everyone everything he bought from East Centro. He spares no detail in his tales. Orelia and Elenora take turns at telling the men about Cuore. Odilon couldn't quite hide his sigh of envy. Elenora give Catalano the letter from his intended. He thanked her graciously.

Night fell upon them. They each retire to their quarters. Orelia manage to catch up with Bartolomeo before he join his wife in the bedroom.

"Father, when will we return to the city?" She asked, tugging his sleeve.

Bartolomeo looked at her in curiosity. "That depends. Is there something you need to do here?" Orelia nodded. "Is it urgent?" Orelia hesitated for a moment before giving him another nod. "Is it personal?"

"Yes."

"I don't know when we will return to the city, my sweet, is it okay to leave it for a bit more longer?"

Is it? It's been two months. That's a long time… And there's no guarantee when she will be able to step foot in the city. But her family matters must be dealt with first. And it's not like she knows Amadeo's schedule. Waiting a bit more wouldn't hurt… And this means another letter to write.

"...Yes," She said finally.

"Good girl," Bartolomeo pat her on the head. "Now off to bed, you." He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Father. Thank you. Good night."

Orelia retire to her bedroom. So they need to wait for a little bit longer… But how much longer can she take before the frustration boil over? Orelia just want it to end already. She is so so tired. Yet sleep escape her.

She is happy to be back home. To see and hear the bustle of the city, to look at L'isolani ocean, to smell the mimosa flowers. Just… Everything. Yet something is missing. It's not complete yet. Orelia knew exactly what's she's looking for. Who , to be exact.

There are no signs of Oro when they arrived at the port earlier. Meaning the Boccanegra family is away. It will only rouse everyone's suspicion if Orelia asked about them. She need Odilon to be her camouflage. That's right, the entire Amadeo issue made Orelia forgot to ask Odilon who win this time.

 _(It's definitely her.)_

Orelia opens the window, letting the cold air in. She looked to the direction of the sea. The blonde put her hands together in prayer.

"Father Triton, please," Orelia whispered fervently. "I want to see Amadeo again. Please keep him safe."

The breeze blow gently against her. She take that as a sign.

* * *

The _Hippocampi_ sure are energetic today. Is it because of the fleet from Balt-Rhein heading to Salos? Or was there a storm somewhere? Whatever the case is, the waves is taking Oro in great speed. Good. Amadeo is eager to go home. Something tells him that today will be a good day. The business success at Almeja from yesterday further improve his good mood. He can't wait to add that to their ledger.

Uncle Roni is in good mood as well. The morale is high. Amadeo feel invincible. Maybe he should go sailing for a bit more longer…

They can see the Island of Tritone. Amadeo smiled at the sight. His home. Their home. The only place as far as he know that have the protection of Father Triton. Gods, he can go on and on about their country.

The docks is busy as always. Amadeo already cataloging the ships on sight. He can tell which ship belong to who in a glance. If they belong to L'isolani that is. A ship with the banner of _Cetus_ , definitely Salos. Next to it is Phoenician. Scoglio, Ponente, Venedik…

They docked the _Oro_. Amadeo is the first to get off, followed by Uncle Roni. His men start to unload. Amadeo glanced at the carrack docked not far from _Oro_. This one is familiar. Whose ship is it?

A group, not sailors, is walking towards it. Two brunettes, three blondes. Three- Two males? Two females. All of them wearing different shades of green-

 _'Orelia,'_ His eyes widened. The sea nymph didn't notice him. Yet. Orelia Canella walk along her father, hugging his much thicker arm. Elenora is holding his other arm. They are chatting animatedly. Orelia is laughing at something- Odilon? Catalano? She's laughing, that 's for sure.

How long have it's been since he last saw her? A month? Two months? The night at Barcino felt like a lifetime ago.

As if sensing his stare, Orelia's head turn. Their eyes meet. Blue meets green. And just like that, Amadeo is being pulled in. Everything seems to slow down around him. The crashing waves and bells toiling are just background noises now.

Orelia smiled at him.

 _Oh_

An unfamiliar feeling bloomed in his chest. It's warm, tight and heavy. Yet at the same time it made him feel light. He can't think straight anymore. He don't even know if he's breathing or not. Amadeo's heartbeats goes out of control. The pull is back at it again, stronger than ever. Is that even possible? Does Orelia feel the same?

Amadeo smiled back. Her smile widen. He want to go to her side. To hold her in his arms. To look at her green eyes some more. To kiss her. Everything of him yearn for her.

The moment is broken when Bartolomeo take another step forward, pulling Orelia along. She turn her head, but keep glancing at him. Her family doesn't seem to notice, except for Odilon. Of course he would notice.

Obviously this is not the right time to have the Talk.

Going to her right now would only serve to alarm her family. It will only make things even more complicated. Amadeo can only stand there helplessly as the Canella family board the ship.

He need to get in contact with her. Immediately.

* * *

One look at Amadeo's face and Roni knows. His nephew is smitten with Orelia Canella. He never look at anything the same way he looked at the girl. He couldn't take his eyes off her and neither does she. If the look the young lady give him in return is to judge, she feel the same way.

There's hope for Amadeo yet.

He shoot his crew sharp look when he noticed that they stop moving in favour to watch the teenagers. They scrambled under his harsh stare, trying to look busy. Just in time too. His nephew finally tore his eyes from the Canella's carrack. He looked… Determined. Determination is good. Amadeo is going to need it.

 _(Roni needs it too. To survive the upcoming shitstorm.)_

* * *

The _Rocca_ is just another cliff in first glance. Upon closer inspection, you can see the walls on top, partially hidden by trees. The L'isolani people in ancient time hid inside the caves in times of peril, and eventually carved out tunnels inside. That's where the fort is, along with the official Canella residence. The Canellas knew each and every single one of these paths like the back of their hands. The Rocca overlook the Port of Hercule and town. Almost every single person who lives in this town is in the employment of the Canella family. Female workers for their factories, men at the docks or sea. It's like a fiefdom.

The sight of the _Rocca_ made her heart hurt. _Homehomehome_. They're almost there. Next to her, Odilon squeezed her hand. Orelia squeezed back.

The journey to the fortress didn't take very long. Horses have been prepared for them. Girls giggle and wave at Odilon. Her twin return the wave with a smile. The giggles intensify. Elenora wave and greet the womenfolk. She remember their names, every single one of them. Orelia smiled at the little girls who waves at her.

When they arrived, Giovanni and Pommelina are already waiting for them at the entrance. Giovanni is the tallest in the family. His age had not gotten to him yet. He is still strong and proud and towering over everyone else. His once dark brown hair have turned grey though. His wife, Pommelina, is an average size woman. Standing next to her husband made her look so much smaller. Unlike Giovanni, her blonde hair did well to hide her white hair. She looked at the group with stoic expression but softness in her eyes.

Catalano is the first to greet them. He hugged Giovanni first, then his mother. Bartolomeo followed suit. He kissed Pommelina on the cheek. Elenora kissed her mother in law on both cheeks. Giovanni pulled the twins at the same time.

"Grandfather," Orelia giggled as she try to hug him back. In the end all she could manage is a pat. Giovanni kissed her forehead before releasing them. "Grandmother," She embraced her grandmother. Odilon wrapped his arms around them, grinning.

"The Terrible Duo," Her expression unchanged but they can hear the fondness in her voice. "You have one hour to rest," Pommelina said to them. "We shall hold the meeting after that." Without waiting for an answer, the elderly couple turn around and leave them to their devices for the hour.

Orelia went to her room to unpack. Her bed looks so inviting but Orelia knew if she lie down now, she won't be awake until supper. Better start unpacking then. She put her new sword with the others. Letters from Amadeo is stashed in the drawer until she find somewhere more suitable. Orelia opens the window. The ocean view from her room is her favourite.

She is home, with her family, on their island. Everyone is well and safe.

She let herself soak it all in for a quarter hour before moving on.

Orelia changed her sleeves to a fancier pair. A darker shade of green but with golden stripes and light blue ribbon to fasten it. She undo her braid, letting her hair loose. Her appearance is acceptable.

There is a knock on her door. Before Orelia can say anything, the door swung open. Oh, it's just Odilon.

"How are you, Lia?" He make a beeline towards her. "I'm sure as hell won't be fine after this. War councils exhaust me."

Orelia give him a look. "It's a family meeting, Dil."

"In our family? Same thing," Odilon grab the chair and sit down. "They're going to ask. you know."

Orelia turn her back on him. "I know."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"What they needed to know."

 _Because I'm sure as hell nowhere close to figure this out._

"So almost nothing then."

"Well, what about you?" Orelia turn around to face him. "You have to tell them too. Your concerns." It's a dick move on her part, but honestly, she's tired of being the one questioned.

Odilon shut his mouth tight. "It's…"

"If you say it doesn't matter I'm going to whoop your ass," Orelia promised. Not threatened, _promised_.

The corner of his mouth quirked upward. "It's silly. Complicated." He wrung his hands. "I want so many things. So so many. But I don't have the time. It's not a good time. It cost a lot too."

"But?" Orelia prompt him gently.

"But I can't let go," Odilon admitted. "I understand that what I want is not necessarily what I need . Or what is best for the family. I couldn't help but yearn for it anyway. The more I try to stifle it, it become more. It's killing me slowly, Lia."

Orelia hugged him. Odilon hugged her back. Her brother is just like the ocean too, only subtler about it. Barely uncontained, greedy and brilliant . This island is too small for him. He should be free, need to be free. Odilon will always come back, this is his home after all, but he's not like her.

Orelia pull away but her arms are still on Odilon."When my cat is out the bag, you tell them yours. Deal?"

His eyes are crinkled with humour and gratefulness. "Deal."

* * *

They were the last ones to arrive. Everyone else have already take a seat. Giovanni is seated at the head of the table, of course. Pommelina on his right and Catalano on his left. Bartolomeo sits next to his brother, his wife on the other. Odilon take his seat next to their mother. Orelia ended up sitting on the furthest end. A large map is laid out on the table. It depicts the continent of Rumeliana. The small green stones placed on the map shows the location of their relatives. From the coast of Rhein to the island of Chios on Eastern Centro. The branch families, but still family all the same.

Without further ado, Giovanni turned to his younger son. "Bartolomeo, what is the situation in Rhein?"

Bartolomeo start off almost immediately, his tone sombre. "The people of Rhein are restless. They can tell that something is being set on motion… But they don't know the full scale of it. They are being locked out of the loop by the government as usual. Miners from Camino were mobilised elsewhere. They were sent to various iron miners throughout the land. Production of weapons, armours, shields and war engines are also increasing. More and more horses are being bred. Timber are being transported in large quantity from logging areas such as Religion. Some of them are meant for shipbuilding. Similar tales can be heard from every other country in Rhein. A large amount of their resources are taken away to support the military. I saw sailors from Lowe training Balt men." Bartolomeo said. "Oh, and they increased their taxes. Again."

More poverty. More suffering. More anger. The Empire tried its best to contain it, but for how long? It will spill eventually. When the people of Rhein had _enough_.

"The preparation is nearing its final stage," Pommelina concluded.

"The Empire will once again wage war upon the continent," Giovanni said heavily.

And there is nothing they can do to stop it.

Bartolomeo continued. "Constanze and her family managed. They are doing their best." _But for how long_ is left unsaid.

Giovanni turned to Odilon. "Grandson."

"Not much happenings in the East I'm afraid," Odilon almost shrugged. "Balaban Al-Kaplan, the Sultan of Muzrak, one of Turkiye four stratocracies, is adding the numbers of his Yenicheris. Pretty boys, all of them. This is the same person indirectly caused the mass kidnapping of golden haired boys in Turkiye. He likes painting and drama. He hired a new painter. Guess what? The artist is from the Empire. And blonde to boot."

So he has a type. Odilon is his type. Blonde, pretty, and male.

"And you know this how…?" Pommelina looked at him sharply.

"I met one of the boys who got kidnapped. The experience led him to leave Muzrak and move elsewhere. No one can fault him or his family for that. Anyways, Sultan Balaban had the mastermind of all these kidnappings executed, along with those serving under him. Branded them traitors. Apparently he did some more manipulations on the side to trip the sycophants. Nearly broke the country. He released all the kidnapped boys and reformed the economy. So he's not all muscles at least. Also, Sultan Balaban has a pet tiger."

They look at the map. Giovanni wave it off. "Too far. Let Turkiye handle this one. What else?"

Odilon take another glance at the map. "Nothing much, to be honest."

"Very well. What about Cuore?" All attention shifted to Elenora and Orelia.

"Their laces are getting better and better. Competition will be tough. We need to come up with strategies and signature product to get better standing," Elenora told them. "My girls and I are working on it. Odilon brought back interesting materials to work with. We'll see."

They turn to Orelia.

"Petty squabbling, here and there. The biggest one this time around is Florence versus Caballo. They both hired mercenary bands to settle it for them. No casualties throughout our stay there. I doubt there will be any now and later on. The people of Cuore rely too much on mercenaries. I highly doubt it will change anytime soon. The nobles are even weaker than I initially expect. Uncle Catalano would make a short work of them."

"So you're telling me, no one except the Centro Sea are anticipating the Empire," Pomellina concluded. "Those ships from the Empire at Salos shows no signs of moving. There's that at least."

"They won't attack L'isolani or Venedik. For now," Catalano speak up for the first time. "Venedik is too far and too strong for the Empire to take on. They won't risk to offend the Queen so soon at the beginning. They won't attack us hand on too. Their naval force are no match for ours either. They will try to cripple all of us from another angle. Trade, most likely. It's an open secret that they control Salos from behind the scenes. They have their fingers wrapped around the king."

It all started four years ago. The king has been known to be self centered and careless. Not the best traits to have for a leader. However, the king's expenses doubled when new policies with the Empire was implemented. The Empire buy goods from Salos with higher price than usual. The surge of money led the king to spend even more, believing that the Empire won't stop buying from them. When the Empire show signs of pulling away, the king shower them with more benefits. It honestly won't surprise them if the monarch sell their kingdom to the Empire to erase their debt, at this point. As long as he and his supporters can keep up their lavish lifestyles, the rest of the country can suffer for it.

Salos thrive on slave market, but selling your own people is… No… Just… No. There is a line that should never be crossed.

Catalano continued. "I honestly doubt that our country will be helpful. We are too divided. I suppose when push comes to shove, everyone will rally. It depends on the people, in the end," He said tiredly.

Most L'isolanians in general act on self interest and and prideful. Orelia honestly can't recall the last time the country as a whole is united. There are too many ambitions, too few opportunities, true loyalty is rare. They can't even trust their own government. The one thing they can absolutely trust is power. Something they don't have right now. Not enough to sway the entire country.

"Catalano, Odilon, Orelia," All three snapped to attention at the mention of their names. "It's time for you three to settle down." Pommelina said.

Marriage

Two things come in mind when they hear that word. Alliance and heirs. If there is a war coming, they will need allies. They also need more Canella around in case anything happened to Giovanni and Catalano.

Orelia have long since accepted that her marriage will be a political one. Noble families often use marriage to cement their alliance. For a family with a penchant for trouble like hers, it should not come as a surprise. After all, Giovanni married Pommelina to have the Fregoso's support during Simon Boccanegra's reign. Not that it helped them much when the Doria doge tried to boot them out of their home. Their aunt Constanze was married off to a long time ally and friend from Rhein. They have four children now. Cousins Orelia and Odilon never met.

The importance of her marriage will be on par or even greater than Catalano's. The matter of Catalano's marriage is long overdue. The man is nearing his forties and is the firstborn. The wealth and influence the Canella family are tempting, but will the nobles be willing to marry off their daughters to Catalano? Nobles of L'Isolani tend to look down upon him. And Orelia bet that everyone would wonder if Catalano would live long enough to sire a child. At least the issue of Catalano's spouse has been laid to rest. Odilon should be easy. Many available young women on their island and abroad are eager to marry him. There won't be any problem getting suitors for Orelia either. Her appearance is enough to catch their interest. All they need to do is to choose carefully.

"Incidentally, did you notice anyone being interested in you?" Pommelina asked.

"The Boccanegra boy showed interest in her," Bartolomeo told them.

 _Father!_

When did he noticed?

All eyes turn to her. Orelia is careful not to flinch or squirm under their gaze.

"Is that so?" Her grandmother eyed her.

Giovanni sat up straighter, "What do you think of the boy?"

"He's dangerous," Orelia told them.

 _He's bad for my heart._

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

 _Yet I still want him._

"Should we be worried?"

"I can handle him."

 _Liar_

"Are you sure?"

"I have Odilon if anything happens," Her eyes flickered to her twin.

That seems to satisfy Giovanni and Pommelina. For now. Bartolomeo is eyeing his daughter.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" Catalano asked. Orelia glanced at her twin. He look down on the table. After a moment, he clenched his fist. Odilon look up, ready to speak.

 _'You can do it, Dil!'_ Orelia encouraged him in her mind.

Odilon opens his mouth.

"This meeting is over," Giovanni declared.

Odilon closes his mouth.

 _'Brother…'_

"Not now, Lia," Odilon told her once they are out of the room and put some distance from the adults. "Not now. Please." He shrugged off her hand, which is currently rested on his shoulder.

Orelia closed her mouth. "Okay."

But this is far from over.

* * *

They easily slip back to routine. After dawn breaks, maids come to her room to help Orelia dress. The family had breakfast together. Then they split up to do their share of duties. Orelia usually assist whoever need her at the moment. Usually Elenora or Pommelina, but sometimes Giovanni.

Pommelina updated everyone with the ongoings at the Rocca while they were away. Odilon breezes through the paperwork with ease. He memorise things better than anyone. Orelia need time to catch up with all the paperwork. Contracts, ledgers, letters, and so forth. So many names and numbers. They are trying to save money now. To build new ships, for Catalano's wedding, for her dowry.

She and Odilon accompanied Elenora to the factory. The women welcomed them back enthusiastically. Once the pleasantries are done, they went straight to work. Elenora and Orelia inspect their work, putting aside the ones that is to be destroyed and check on the inventory. Odilon showed everyone the new dyes he obtained while abroad. Orelia keep an eye on the workers as they pack everything up to be shipped away. While they're there, mother and daughter got their measurements checked. If this new batch of dye Odilon brought is successful, they will be the first to try it.

Past noon, the twins have their music lessons. Orelia would sing. Odilon would play whatever instrument he fancies at the moment. Viol, harp, the lute, cittern. She knows how to play the harp but Odilon make much better music than her. That's fine. Orelia is a much better singer. At the end of their music lesson, Odilon would put down his instrument and dance with her.

At the afternoon, Orelia go to her room. She change her dress to a simpler one before she head out, sword in hand. Men are already assembled at the courtyard.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," She greeted them pleasantly.

 _"Signora!"_

"I trust that you keep up with your training while my father and I are away," Orelia unsheathe her sword. She hand the sheath to a waiting servant. "Now show me." Orelia step forward. The men make a circle around her. "Who's up first?"

No one move at first, before someone, _Mario_ , lunge at her. Orelia easily sidestep him and whack his back. Before Mario hit the ground, a second attacker, Luigi, swing his sword at her. Steel clash against steel. Orelia aim for his neck, causing Luigi to stumble back in his attempt to block her. He did blocked her, then she kicked him. Third man came forward, Simone, sword raised high. Orelia _slides_. The tip of her sword barely touches his Adam's apple.

"Gentlemen," She said in low voice. They can hear her, Orelia knew it. "I told you to _show_ me."

* * *

Bartolomeo catch up with his daughter before she retire to her room for the rest of the night. "Orelia," He call out for her.

"Yes, Father?" She come to him.

"Your uncle Catalano is returning to the city in three days," He said. Orelia already knows that. Catalano told them during dinner earlier. "I would like you to accompany him. Help around the manse. Start the prep for the wedding."

Orelia frowned. "Father?"

"There is something you need to do at the city, right?" Bartolomeo asked. "I told your grandparents about this. They gave their permission. Odilon can come too if he wishes so."

She looked at him stunned. "I…," Orelia recomposes herself. "Thank you, Father."

"I understand that you need to do this, whatever it is," Bartolomeo said. "I can't say I like this one bit. Your mother told me to not interfere. But I do trust you. I know you'll do wonderful, my girl."

Orelia hugged her father. "Thank you, Father."

He hugged her back.

* * *

"Dil! Dil! Dil!"

"What? What? What?"

"A ship will go to the city first thing tomorrow right? I need a messenger. I need to write a letter!"

"Letter for who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Ooooh!"

"You're coming with me. To the city."

 _"Ooooh! "_

"Will you stop that?!"

 _"OOOOH! "_

"Triton."

* * *

Roni found Amadeo sitting on the windowsill again. The paperwork is on the table, ready for Roni to be take. His nephew is staring out of the window. He does a lot of staring these days. Does this counts as pining? Their men (obviously) have picked up the change as well. They did a good job hiding their enthusiasm. Otherwise Amadeo would order them to scrub _Oro_ again.

It's endearing, Roni had to admit. Amadeo has always been the youngest. They watch him grew up. And then he has his first crush… If it's not for Amadeo being their captain, the crew would tease him mercilessly. But is 'crush' the right word to use? Calling it puppy love is not right. Too weak. To call it love… No, these two are too young… But it's not impossible..?

Amadeo turn to look at him. "Uncle Roni?"

"A letter arrived just now," Roni show him an envelope. "It's for you. From Lady Canella." Amadeo left the window in an instant. He snatched the letter out of Roni's hand. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," Roni told him, taking the paperwork with him.

"Thank you, Uncle," Amadeo said without looking up. His eyes rested on the letter in his hands.

* * *

 _I'm coming to the city in two days. I don't know long how long I'll be here. I don't when we will be able to talk. If we're going to do it, let's meet at the place where it all started._

Orelia

* * *

Uncle Catalano didn't ask any questions. He knows something but he didn't question her or anything. Orelia wonder what the adults are thinking. Elenora definitely know what's up. Her mother was grinning widely when they take their leave. Bartolomeo was pouting next to her. He suspected something. To be fair, he's not entirely wrong to be concerned.

Odilon did a great job distracting her. He show her his sketches, math diagrams (never mind that she doesn't understand a thing), his latest stories. Her twin even sparred with her. He must have sensed her nervousness. She is nervous if she meet the Boccanegra boy sooner than expected. This is more nerve wrecking than when she first made an appearance at Florence high society!

Yet even more than being nervous… She is so excited. Orelia stayed up late to pick the dress she would wear for the Talk. Her mother told her that one's outfit can tell everything you need to know about that person. Their state of mind, their habits, their likings. Your own clothes can also affect you. It either encourage you or make things harder for you. (Orelia ended up bringing half of her wardrobe.)

When they arrived at the city's port, _Oro_ is not there. Orelia can't decide wether she should be relieved or disappointed. Perhaps it's better this way. If she were to face him now …

After they settled in at the Canella residence, Orelia busied herself with managing the household. It's different than the Rocca but no less difficult. Come to think of it, this is her first time managing a household on her own. Not as Pommelina's or Elenora's assisstant. It's hard but it's fun. Catalano and Odilon are gone most of the day. They returned in the evening. Odilon told her in discreet that Amadeo asked for her. He passed her a piece of paper from Amadeo.

* * *

 _Let us meet on the day of the neap tide._

* * *

Neap tide is coming soon... And that's when everything will become clear. Orelia will be ready by then. She has to. To prolong this any longer will drive both of them nuts. She wonder if Amadeo count the days until they can meet again.

* * *

 ***Slaps 10k+ words long chapter to your face***

 **Now we're finally getting somewhere. This chapter is so long. I apologise. I just want to move on with the plot. I'm sorry if I fail with the characterisations OTL**

 **Kingdom of Alba is based on Milan.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. I'm always a slut for reviews.**

 **NO FLAME**


	12. Chapter 12

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Amadeo is the first to arrive at the gulf. It was exactly like how he last saw it. Empty. Isolated. Perfect.

All that is missing is the sea nymph.

What if she doesn't show? Amadeo can't help but think. No, Orelia will show up. They have waited for so long… Amadeo tackled work like he never been before for this. So there won't be any distraction or emergencies. He was tempted to go 'fuck it' and march to the Canella estate. But logic hold him back. One, it would put Orelia in an awkward spot. Two, Catalano will most likely turn him away. Three, there will undoubtedly be audience or eavesdroppers.

Thankfully he did not have to wait very long. Like the first time, the sea nymph made her presence known by the sound of her voice.

"Amadeo?"

A shiver run through his back. His name. She said his name! Progress already!

Amadeo turn around. Orelia is standing a few feet from him. She is dressed in a white chemise, blue bodice and skirt that stop short above her ankles. She don't have to lift up her skirt if she has to run, Amadeo realised. It won't turn to that. He won't give her any reason to run. If she did run, he will catch her. Amadeo hope that she won't. Still, she looked very nice in blue. Hopefully she will wear this colour more often in the future.

"Orelia," He smiled, stepping closer to her.

"You look well," Orelia said. He didn't look any different from last she saw him.

Amadeo reach for her hand. Their fingers brushing When she didn't pull away, he take hold of her hand. "So are you. Did you have any trouble getting here?

Orelia shakes her head. "We have an hour. After that I have to return or everyone will notice my absence."

One hour. That should be enough.

"Here we are," said Amadeo. "You want to talk."

"Yes," Orelia nodded. "About… Us."

This is it. No turning back. Amadeo watch her neck move as she swallowed. Orelia lift her gaze higher to meet his. She looked uncertain. He feel her hand going cold in his hold. She's nervous.

"Hey," Amadeo give her hand a slight squeeze. "I'm not going to bite you." He joked, hoping it will lighten her mood even just a little. The corner of her lips quirked upward but it's not a full smile.

They fell to silence. It's short lived though. Orelia is the one to break it. "...What do you think it is?"

Ah, the million ducats question. "What do you think?" He asked her back.

Orelia frowned. "...Odilon think it's…," She couldn't say it. She must not let herself be the one to admit it first. "Odilon told me that you want me."

"Yes," Amadeo admitted. "Not in a platonic way." The pull they have between them is anything but platonic.

Her heart skipped a beat at his submission. This is what she feared, yet it made her so happy. _'He wants me too.'_ She almost smiled but then Orelia remember that it's not over yet. This is far from over. Far from any conclusion. They need to talk about this. She need to come clean too. "...It's not platonic on my end either," Orelia admitted.

Amadeo grinned. She's interested too. The sea nymph wants him back. The fact that Orelia likes him back made him so happy. But she still look unsure. Ah, it must be the nerves. Odilon told him that she is not ready for relationships. What are they then?

Orelia, however, is not done.

"What I don't understand is," Orelia take a deep breath, "Why does it have to be you."

The warmth is his stomach is now doused. _'What?'_ He almost said but she beat him to it before he can say anything.

"You're a Boccanegra. I'm a Canella. Our families are politicians. Politicians _always_ want something. You said you want me. _Fine_. Like it or not, it will always come down to politics and bid for power. There are little room for _feelings_ , if none at all. How am I supposed to know which part of you genuinely want me and which one just want to use me. What will you do if I'm the same? There is no way of telling. We will be running in circles. It won't ever be simple. Someone is going to get hurt." Orelia frowned as she say this.

Amadeo frowned as well. Of course it won't be that easy. "Yet you were the one who said we need to talk. What is it that you want to get out of this? From me? Is it really just because of my family? Or is there something else?" The sea nymph didn't answer. "We're politicians. Nothing is ever simple. But it doesn't always have to be complicated. We want each other. Simple." He paused. "Do you want me?"

She has to be. She was the one who took the initiate. They dined together. They danced. They almost kissed. They wrote to each other. The pull is strong. It made Amadeo feel things. It was confusing and yes, annoying. ...Maybe that's why Orelia is so nervous?

"I never asked for this," Orelia grit her teeth. "I was just enjoying myself in the water, enjoying life. Everything is under control. Until you come along. And now I-"

"Now you what?" He pressed her.

"I don't know!" She run her free hand on her hair. "Look, I never planned for this, okay? I have my own thing going on and you make it even more complicated than necessary. I wanted to talk to you so life can go back to normal. For both of our sake."

It's a bit too late for that. Amadeo don't want to go back to normal. He doubt that things will return to normal after this. Maybe with some effort… But he don't want to end it like this .

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Amadeo said. "I am not letting it end like this. Not until we reach a conclusion. You can't tell me to pretend nothing happened. That would be a lie. This-" He stepped closer to her, looking straight to her eyes. "This is real. This has to mean something."

"That just it. If it means something then… What are you to me? What am I to you? Just… What?" She move her free hand in the air. "If it were someone else, we won't have this much trouble."

"You haven't answered my question," Amadeo give her hand a slight tug. "Do you want me?"

Orelia stiffened. "...No," She answered after a moment passed.

"You hesitated," Amadeo points out. "You do want me." He can't help but smirked.

"No!" Orelia said loudly. "I'm not! I'm not!" She tried to yank her hand free but Amadeo held on. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"Never!"

"Then we'll be staying here for a long time," He said calmly. Orelia looked away. "Why is it so hard for you to admit it?"

"There is nothing to admit," She said unconvincingly.

"Well, would you look at that? We're running in circles already. You called it," He give her hand another tug. "Talk to me. Isn't that why we're here? You want something from me."

"No!" Orelia put more force this time. Still Amadeo held on. "Go away!"

"Afraid I can't do that either," He said calmly.

Orelia made a frustrated noise and look down, her bangs hide her eyes.

"Look at me in the eye and say you don't want me. Say it. Convince me," He knew she wouldn't. Even if she say such things, her eyes would reveal the truth. Orelia wants him back.

She lift up her head. Her expression neutral. Her eyes are cold and hard. This is the look she wore when she killed those pirates. "I don't want you," Orelia said emotionlessly.

Amadeo felt a sharp pain in his chest. No, that' can't be right. The sea nymph want him back. He narrowed his eyes. The pull is still there. How can she say that with a straight face? When she feel the same? Orelia is a good actress. Her expression betray none of her expression. But her eyes- They can never hide what she's feeling. Not from him. The currents are turbulent. Desperation, anger, fear. All rolled into one.

Unable to look at him any longer, Orelia break off eye contact. That is enough proof for him. If she want to convince him, she will hold on longer. "I don't believe you." He said. "Why won't you just admit it?" Amadeo's other hand itch to reach out and tilt her chin, so she can look at him again, but Orelia is ruffled enough as it is. She will smack his hand away and try to break free again. "Are you really that scared of the truth?"

Something inside her snapped.

"You want to know why? _Fine_ _!_ I'll tell you why!" Orelia looked at him and glared. Her cold facade broken. "You're right! I'm scared! I'm scared of you!" She pointed at him accusingly. Amadeo can't help but blink. "I'm scared that this is just a ploy on your part! That I'm making a fool of myself! I'm scared that if I go along I will forget myself! I don't know if you're good for me or not! I don't know if this feelings I have is even right! I'm scared that you would wholly consume me and then cast me away like I was nothing!"

"I don't know if I could trust you with my heart!" She screamed at his face.

There. She said it.

Orelia pant slightly after her outburst. Amadeo looked rather taken aback. Is that good? Bad? She don't know. What matter is that she told him. Her chest feel lighter now, but still heavy.

Amadeo stares at the sea nymph. There is doubt in her eyes. She is doubting him. _Him_ _._ Amadeo never had someone doubting him before. Well, aside from third-rates or first time clients who are skeptical with his skills. But this is different.

When Amadeo still doesn't say anything, Orelia add more. "You're dangerous. I can't let you in. What if you turn your back on me and threaten the safety of my family! I can't have that! Not again!"

What does she mean not again? Orelia never been a relationship before. Odilon would say something otherwise. So why does she speak as if someone betrayed her in the past?

Something clicked in his mind.

She speaks of L'isolani. While Orelia identify herself as one, it didn't change the fact that her own country had threatened her family. Granted, it was the Doria who masterminded the siege but they are not the only participants. They were all L'isolanians, despite the difference in wealth and status. Her fellow countrymen came to their doorsteps bearing arms. In Orelia's mind, that is betrayal. If she can't even trust her own country, who else she can turn to? Her family. She has invested so much in her family, it's hard for her to open up to someone outside of that. And then enter Amadeo, who is not family but managed to get close to her in ways her family couldn't. Amadeo won't be surprised if Orelia went as far to think of him as the representation of L'isolani in general. By admitting her feelings to him, Orelia would have to admit that he is precious to her. Almost like her family. Orelia believes in her family so much. It's unimaginable for her that a family member would betray her. But an outsider could and would. He can see how those two things would create an internal conflict for her.

This is what Odilon is talking about. Or at least part of it. Orelia need to learn to open up with someone who is not her family. Until then, she won't get anywhere with anyone. She will likely to experience this situation even if it were with someone else

She is afraid of surrendering.

Then it hit him.

She has always been so guarded, it's hard for her to lower it. To drop her walls is to leave herself in the open. She had been betrayed once. She don't want to experience it again.

It was then he realised what a big thing he's asking her here. It's not wealth, titles or power. She is talking about her heart. Her heart . He is getting under her skin in the most intimate way. In a manner completely different with everyone else. They admitted it earlier. It's not platonic. Amadeo can see it in her body language. She tried so hard to resist but it's futile. She wants him entirely. Not just as a politician or a capitan. She want all of Amadeo. She yearns for him. Perhaps… Even need him.

 _(I need her)_

Can Amadeo trust his heart to her in return?

Amadeo has no shame in admitting that he will certainly fell for it if Orelia decide to seduce him for real. Take whatever she want until she has no further need of him. She might abandon him in favour of her family. Take advantage of him for their sake. Keep him at arm's length but still close enough. Love and politics. Not exactly a good combination. Amadeo have always thought that Orelia is like the sea. Pretty to look at but a strong current lies underneath. Underneath all that, is a girl who is very afraid. Volatile even. The Orelia standing in front of him is nervous and scared and Amadeo won't be surprised if tears fall from her eyes now. And he can't help but feel a sense of awe.

Orelia jerked but Amadeo hold on to her. There is a very real chance she get defensive and strike him. No wonder Odilon said what he said. Fight or flight. Orelia is the type to choose the former.

"You've said your piece. Now it's my turn," He better say something now before Orelia decide she had enough and trounce his ass. "Granted, we don't know each other well. But you're Odilon's twin. It shouldn't be hard to notice. But when I saw you at this beach at the first time," Orelia flushed when he mentioned _that_. "I was so surprised and awed I _didn't_ recognised you. How is that even possible? I know you. But I was wrong. That girl on the beach? The one I mistook as a sea nymph? That was you. The real you. And just like that. You had me," He snapped his finger for emphasis. "You are constantly in my head. You plagued me in my waking moments and my dreams. One true smile from you make me feel things. I wonder how a freaking _peach_ could make you smile like that. What else would make you smile like that? I want to make you smile. I want you to look at me and smile like _that_."

"That night in Barcino. The dance. The walk. The talk. They all mean something to me. Enough for me to want to snatch you away and have you by my side." When he was dancing with her, he is not a capitan, or a genius, or an heir. He is just Amadeo. For once, he feel like a normal boy. Amadeo place her hand on his chest. She can feel his heartbeat under her palm. Strong heartbeats. "Feel that? I never felt that for anyone. Ever. Yet you…" Words. He need words, damnit! "I feel alive. _Alive._ I only feel this strongly when I was out at the sea. Dancing with you made me feel alive. You make me feel alive. _Alive and fulfilled and happy_ _._ I know that I couldn't let you go. Not after that. I'm sure you feel the same. This should outweighs any fear."

Orelia is now looking at him with wide eyes. She knows he's right. She feel the same. No matter what she told herself, she still won't be able to let him go.

"I am not going to just drop you like yesterday's bread. I'm not _that_ much of an ass," Amadeo said. "I'm going to work for you, and I will never stop. I take good care of what I consider as mine. You deserve nothing but the best. You are important to me."

"I don't want to make a mistake," She said. The fear is so clear in her eyes.

"Then don't let this be a mistake," Amadeo reach out for her hand. "I will prove myself to you. Give me a chance."

 _(Let me in)_

This is like a dance, Amadeo realised. Orelia trusted him before. He just need to ensure her that she can trust him _more_. She can trust him in this. He trusts her already. This is the girl who took up swordsmanship for the sake of others. She put her family first before herself because they are her world. She is ready to sacrifice her chance of being with him for them. She love them so much. Too much. A girl who love like that, betrayal would be an end to her. She wouldn't inflict that kind of pain to those she loves. If Amadeo has her love… Orelia wouldn't betray him.

He want to banish all her worries. He want her to feel safe around him. He want her to be happy. He want to be worthy of her love.

"This is a first for you, isn't it?" He asked her.

Orelia's gaze softened. She still didn't pull her hand away from his chest. "Yes, this is my first time…"

"I'm the same. And it's not like every firsts are guaranteed to fail."

"No…"

"Do you think this will fail?"

Orelia hesitated. "I… I don't know."

"Precisely. We don't know. And that's why we choose," Amadeo give her time to process his words before continuing, "Next question. How do you know that this would fail?"

She stiffens. "My family won't like it. They will oppose this."

"You sure about that?"

"My grandparents don't have high opinions on most people," Grandmother Pommelina to be precise. She will steamroll her easily. Orelia don't know if she has it in her to defy her. "And I don't want to disappoint my family." She can survive heartbreaks, Orelia thinks. But letting her family down? That is her worst nightmare.

Amadeo nodded. He expected that much. "Do you want this to fail?"

Failure is not a word he's familiar with. Amadeo is gifted. Not just in sailing but everything else. He learn quicker than other boys. He can outrun everyone. His sharp tongue serves him well in debates. Older politicians are wary of him. Amadeo Boccanegra is a force to be reckoned with. He won't fail in relationships either. He won't fail in this. Not Orelia. Not with her.

Orelia didn't look up, but she shakes her head. It warmed his heart.

"I know that this is risky but…" He tilt her chin up. "I'm taking it. You are worth it. That's what I think."

 _(I hope you think of me as worthy too.)_

Orelia's shoulders lose their tension. He didn't force her. Push? Yes. Force? No.

They said that we don't choose who we have feelings for. It just happened. She never planned to. Not to Amadeo. It happened anyway. Something tells her that it's him. All the way back from their first meeting. When their eyes first locked. It wasn't the 'L' word. Not at the time. It's something along the lines of… A premonition of some sort?

 _(It's you. It's going to be you.)_

Maybe she never had a chance from the start. But she still could make other choices. Everything is a choice.

She look up to meet his eyes. He is staring intently at her but he waits. Orelia wonder if Amadeo felt the same, if he hadn't already reached the same conclusion yet. There are so many emotions in those blue eyes. Hope, excitement, and even _fear_. His heart beat so fast Orelia wonder how come it didn't burst yet. The tempo go faster every time she speaks. She made him like this. In the end, Amadeo is just a boy after all. She doesn't found him scary now, when he is just as nervous as she is.

That look in his eyes… His eyes are sharp, yes, but they also hold a certain tenderness in them. Orelia never think of Amadeo as tender. Not before this. It was her. This kind of look is directed to her and only to her. Amadeo admitted that she had him. Amadeo, the proud heir of Boccanegra, showed vulnerability to her.

She can see it in his eyes. She always felt like his eyes would always find her, to read her like a book, that nothing escaped him. Yet there is also this feeling that he would accept it. He may not like what he found, but he will accept it. Amadeo would accept her entirely.

 _Oh_

Orelia's eyes widened.

That's why.

She has shown him her ugly side. She shouted at him. Once she stood there covered in blood. Yet he still want her. He accepts her. She can be at ease with him. He with her. Maybe not immediately, they were raised by politicians after all. But she can show her weakness in front of him. She _can_ be weak around him.

She can fall in love with him.

 _(Maybe she already did.)_

Trust is a big word here.

That is what made it worthwhile.

"...Convince me then," Orelia whispered. "Convince me that it is not wrong for me to trust you," She said it louder this time.

She is willing to give this a chance. Amadeo's heart soared at the thought. He want to sigh in relief. Instead, he raised her hand to his lips. Both of them. He kissed her fingers. She didn't pull away. He counted that as another win.

"We need time to figure this out," Orelia said after he lowered her hands. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," He would rather have her as his lover right away but that will only end up with him making Orelia uncomfortable. Putting too much pressure on her will only make her shy away from him. Amadeo will make sure to put her worry to rest. "Just tell them I'm courting you, which isn't a lie."

Orelia's lips tremble. She take a step closer towards him. Amadeo touched her arms. When she didn't flinch or pull away, he took a gentle hold of her elbows. Orelia rests her hands on his arms. He wanted to kiss her… But he have to contend with this for now.

They fell to a comfortable silence. An idea came to him. "Would you like to dance?"

Orelia blinked. "Here?"

"Yes," Amadeo take off his shoes. "Have you ever danced at the beach before?"

Orelia stared at him stunned before she grins and follow his example. Amadeo took her by the hand and lead her to the water. They stopped when the water is two inches above their ankles. Their feet sink easily into the sand, so moving is proven to be difficult. It didn't bother them though. Amadeo hold both of her hands as they take simple steps. Orelia can't hold back her giggle when the waves hit their legs. Amadeo grinned. It's not as good as swimming, but this way, he doesn't have to worry of the sea nymph slipping away from him.

"I didn't know you like to dance," Orelia said. "Whenever I saw you at a party, you look so uninterested with dancing."

"I don't dislike it but those dances bore me," Amade spin her around. "I haven't found the right partner. That's all."

"And now?"

Amadeo stop her spinning, placing a hand on her waist. "I think I found her."

Orelia cock her head to the side. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch."

Amadeo sweep her off her feet and dip her. "Just being optimistic, that's all."

"You have a long road ahead of you. And obstacles along the way. You know that right?"

"I know," Amadeo pull her up. He hold her close. "But I won't let them deter me. Orelia, I-"

 _I like you? I love you?_

"...I'll prove myself to you," He said in the end. He has no idea how hard it is to tell her how he feel. Something in him just clamped up. Is this… Fear? Did she notice the slip up? Is she thinking what he's thinking?

Orelia stared at him for a moment before giving him a soft smile. Amadeo's heart skipped a beat. He smiled back.

Then, before he can react, Orelia move to his side and grab behind his knee. Amadeo feel gravity pull him down and find himself looking up to her. Orelia is holding his leg. Her other hand supporting his back. _The sea nymph dipped him._

Orelia had the nerve to wink at him. "Red suits you, Amadeo."

Triton, he's blushing. He's actually blushing. Hard. The sea nymph is so going to get it.

When Orelia set him on his feet, Amadeo acted. He wrap his arms around her legs and lift her up. Orelia let out a gasp in surprise. "Amadeo!" She place her hands on his shoulders.

"Payback," He said. He start to spin around.

"You're going to make us fall!" Orelia said but grinned all the same.

She jinxed it.

Amadeo step onto something and lost his balance, sending them both to the water. The sea water splashes on her face. Now they are wet. Her hair will be sticky later on. The water is not that deep at least. The blue haired boy sit up next to her, shaking his head.

"You made us wet," Orelia tug on her skirt. "Now what?"

Amadeo looked at her for a moment before an evil grin stretched on his face. Before Orelia can move out of the way, he splashes her. "A little wet shouldn't be a problem for a sea nymph."

"You little-" She splashed back at him. Amadeo just laugh and retaliated. They got to their feet and continue to splash at each other. Her irritation gone and replaced with joy. When the splashing get worse, Orelia lift her skirt and move to get away from his reach. Amadeo catches up to her pretty quickly, having longer legs. He wrap his arms around her waist and yes, he spin her around again. Orelia didn't struggle. She just laugh.

Neither was surprised when Amadeo slipped and they hit the water once again.

When the teens resurfaced, all they can do is to laugh. When was the last time they fool around like this? With someone else at that? Orelia has Odilon but her brother can be fussier than her when it comes to appearance. And Amadeo… Well, he has no one. No siblings or even friends.

When the laughter died, the two looked at each other. She is sitting between his legs. Their faces are so close their noses almost touching. No one pulled away. Blue eyes locked with green.

"Can I kiss you?" Amadeo asked without as much as thinking. He blushed slightly at his outburst but didn't say anything else. He really really want to kiss Orelia.

Green eyes widened. Amadeo can actually see her doing mental math in her head, considering the idea, weighing it as good or bad.

Kissing him right now would make things even more complicated. Orelia already unload so much on him… A kiss would cloud her judgement and encourage him. Orelia is not against him kissing her. She could tell him to kiss her on the cheek or forehead. It will be safer that way. But back then she want to kiss him on the lips. That desire has yet to change.

She is fifteen. She will turn sixteen in June. Amadeo is sixteen already. They are young. Young people make mistakes. They are allowed to make mistakes. Orelia will own up to her mistakes. Mistake or no mistake, Orelia won't regret this.

Orelia want to kiss him. She wanted this for months. Amadeo is the same. The hell with everybody else.

The corner of Orelia's mouth quirked upwards. "Yes."

Amadeo reach out and touch her face. Orelia closes her eyes as he get closer.

The kiss is wet, salty and soft. And perfect. Just perfect.

Amadeo cupped her face and Orelia place her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It beat so strong. Because of her. For her. Orelia wonder if he can hear her heartbeat. It beat just as strongly.

They pulled away at the same time. Orelia looked at Amadeo's stunned face.

"Wow," He said breathlessly. Orelia giggled. "I wanted to do that for so long."

"And?"

"It is everything I imagined and more."

The two youths returned to the land holding hands. Orelia wringed her hair and then skirt. Amadeo turn his back on her, giving her the opportunity to ogle his behind. As a bonus, he took off his shirt. He maybe thin but he still has muscles. Judging from the way her lips quirked before Orelia turn around, she like what she sees.

When they are dried, they knew it's time for them to go back. Orelia take hold of his hand. She didn't say anything, just staring at him. Amadeo thought she would kiss him.

"Amadeo," She said his name with so much tenderness it made his heart hurt.

"Orelia," He addresses her back, injecting as much feeling as he could.

She give him a beatific smile and Amadeo forgot to breath.

They are not a couple. Not exactly. Orelia need time and Amadeo has some work cut out for him. Odilon was not wrong when he said they need to grow first. There are also her family to worry about. But there is something clear here. They _are_ in a relationship, even if it's not in the way Amadeo wanted it to be. They are in this together. This is the best scenario he could hope for at the moment.

For now, this is enough.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand scene**

 **These two kids still have a long way to go**

 **It's been months since the anime ended and I'm still salty over how they treat L'isolani segment. How could they not include the Boccanegras?! Give me my Trash Triton Son! I shall channel my spite and righteous anger to this fanfic!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. I'm always a slut for reviews.**

 **NO FLAME**


	13. Chapter 13

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 13

* * *

As soon as he reach home, Amadeo locked himself inside his room. He couldn't believe that just happened. Well, he actually can. He is _the_ Amadeo Boccanegra. Of course he get results.

 _He kissed Orelia!_

 _She agreed to give him a chance!_

 _She called him by his name!_

 _Orelia in blue!_

Amadeo let out a noise that is a cross of a keen and a groan. That does it. He's a goner. She is just too cute! Genius he may be but Amadeo is still a mortal. How can he deny such lovely creature? Strong, beautiful Orelia who can stab you before you can blink, like ocean waves that shined under the sunlight and swallow you whole. The way Orelia step out from the water reminds him of Aphrodite rising from the sea foams. It is dangerous to compare a mortal to a deity. Hubris they say. But Orelia is a L'isolanian and a sea nymph. Of course he's going to compare her to the great ocean itself.

Nereids, the nymphs of the sea. They represent the goodness and beauty of the ocean. There is no bride more perfect than that for a Son of Triton.

They would call him reckless, for moving too fast. Amadeo pride himself for being fast. His ship is the fastest vessel in the water. It's not surprising if he want to secure Orelia as soon as possible.

He had been reluctant to let her go but he must. They are not a couple. Not yet anyway. He watched her go. She returned to her home in the city, the one she share with her uncle. She didn't look back but Amadeo can still feel the softness of her hand when she squeezed his.

 _Convince me she said._

He will do just that.

Orelia wanted to be careful. Amadeo respect that. The quickest way to put Orelia's worry to ease is by showing her that he is not an imminent threat to her family. So Amadeo must play nice with them. It also means not to make an enemy out of the Canellas. They were never true enemies, as far as history lessons go. The Boccanegras are more focused on the Dorias. The Canellas are fighting to keep the _Rocca_. A match between Giovanni Canella and Pommelina Fregoso was brokered for that purpose. To secure the Fregoso's aid during his great grandfather's regime as Doge. To keep the other families' grabby hands off their home.

Funny how it all changed.

A son of Boccanegra covet for the affection of a Canella girl. The gods must be laughing somewhere.

Right, her family. It will be tricky. Amadeo need to make plans and further observation before he make any moves. Uncle Roni needs to be told as well. His uncle has always been supportive to him. He taught him everything he knew. He kept Amadeo safe. Uncle Roni will help him. He know Bartolomeo and Catalano better. He'll know what to do.

Speaking of which, it's almost time for breakfast. Uncle Roni will start to wonder if Amadeo arrive late.

He get off the bed and move to his dresser. He changed his clothes to clean ones. Amadeo looked at his reflection at the mirror.

His grin is still there.

* * *

Orelia returned to the Canella estate as quietly as she left. No one noticed her absence. She slipped in like a ghost, unseen and unheard. She hid her blue dress. She'll wash it herself later. A small price to be paid. Orelia sneaked into the bathroom. The tub is filled but the water is cold. It doesn't matter to her. She washes the salt out of her hair, making sure the ocean scent didn't cling on her.

She returned to her bedroom and dressed herself. A simple green dress that requires no assistance from a maid to fasten the ribbons. Her hair is all curly from the sea water so Orelia braided it. There, she look presentable now.

Her mind keep going back to what transpired at the beach just earlier. She kissed Amadeo. No, she is not having second thoughts. Orelia enjoyed kissing him. No regrets there. This is not her first time kissing someone. That was Amadeo's first kiss. She can tell that much. Compared to the people in her past, he was clumsy. Yet kissing him felt different.

 _It felt right._

Being in his arms, it felt natural. Being with him, it's exhilarating. She also felt… Oddly settled.

But is it truly right?

Not all relationships are _right_. Some couples are that dysfunctional. Some are just not meant to be together.

Which category are they?

If Amadeo is true to his words, he will do anything in his power to be with her. To show that his intention is without deceit. He'll fight for her. Never stray. Never betray. He will show her that he is hers.

When the time comes, when she is convinced, that's when she will take him. Like the ocean that take what it wants, what belonged to them.

She is Orelia Canella. She deserve better. She don't settle for less. What she want is not necessarily good for her. Amadeo need to prove that he is good to her. And she to him.

In the beginning, Orelia told herself not to get close… But she is so _tired_. She want to see where this is going. She want to…

The maid knocked on her door, announcing that it's time for breakfast. Orelia thanked her and told her that she will be there shortly. The maid left. Will Uncle Catalano notice if there's something different about her this morning? Orelia checked the mirror.

Shit, she's smiling.

Odilon is going to have a field day when he read her next letter.

* * *

Her daily routine go like this.

Wake up, get herself ready for the day, have breakfast with Uncle Catalano, check in with the head servant, run inventory, check the household's finances, sort paperwork, lunch, practise with her sword, run errands, explore the city, practise her harp, do daily maintenance on her swords, independent study, have dinner with Uncle Catalano, write letters before finally retire to bed.

The staff welcomed her with open arms. They are helpful and patient with her. Orelia like to come to the kitchen and chat with them. The cook would prepare her tea and snacks.

Uncle Catalano is no way careless or forgetful, but Orelia always make sure he take his medicine in front of her. She wants to be careful. Orelia accompany him to the hospital. She pick up his medicine at the apothecary. She remind him to not go to bed late. Every physician that looked after her uncle all said the same thing. Catalano will never lead a healthy life. He is just born that way. Catalano let her fuss over him, ignoring the fact that she is his niece and it should be the other way around.

After dinner, Catalano and Orelia would sit together in the drawing room. Her uncle filled her in with the ongoings in the Doge Palace. She told him the latest rumours from the streets and gossiping ladies. Sometimes Orelia play him a song on her harp or sing it. Sometimes they play chess.

But she didn't come to the city just to take care of her uncle, or deal with a boy. This is also a test for her. Orelia is certain, the only reason they let her go, is to see what she is capable of when she is left alone. To learn all on her own. To act independently. Uncle Catalano is there to keep an eye on her, taking note of her performance.

It's daunting, to be honest.

She is no Pommelina Fregoso, but Orelia can handle it.

If she want to know what she's capable of, Orelia must be able to do at least this much. For starters, she spend time with the other noble girls around her age. They gossip and tease each other over tea and games. It's not like they discuss philosophy. Most if not all of these girls are interested in her twin. They all come from good families… But can their family be relied on? Will Odilon be happy with one of them?

They are also giving her information about their brothers. That is helpful of them. She relayed these information back to Catalano and to Odilon in her letters. Boys have approached her whenever Orelia leave the Estate. They attempted to have a small talk with her. Some flirted with her. Orelia remain polite towards them but did not engage with flirtation. It's one thing to flirt with the boys outside the island, it's a whole other thing to flirt with boys around these parts. Orelia don't want to get their hopes up.

When she is not busy mingling with the aristocrats, Orelia explore the city and meet the regular folk and observe. She pretend to be in a bind so the city guard would aid her, acting like a pampered noble girl who make a fuss over the smallest things. She will thank them, praise them, and make small talk. A little harmless flirt, if the guards are young enough. Orelia talk to the vendors, mentally calculating the prices of their goods as the keeper try to reel her in to buy some. Orelia walk past the orphanages, burning the features of the children in her memory.

Now… To which direction should she take this?

* * *

Three days passed. Between work and traffic, Amadeo haven't had the chance to talk to Orelia again. He did get a few glimpses of her. The first one was at the market. She was all by her lonesome. Orelia was speaking to the seller at the fruit vendor. She didn't see him. Later on that they Amadeo saw her walking with Catalano. They just returned from the water shrine. This time she noticed him. She nodded at him before turning away, afraid her uncle would catch her. It was fleeting, but it's there. Next, he saw her leaving the apothecary. Must be medicine for Catalano.

Orelia Canella's presence in the city did not go unnoticed. It is rare to see her without Odilon or a family member with her. Amadeo heard of them talking about her at the docks. Apparently many of them had tried to get her attention, with mixed results. It's a good thing Amadeo wasn't there when they did so. He will be ruthless. The only man worthy is the sea nymph's time and attention is himself. Amadeo has to show them that he too is vying for her affection. That will get them to back off.

The next time he see her, Amadeo would go talk to her. For now he has work to do. Documents to sign, ships to inspect, money to count and people to yell at. He can't put them off. Amadeo has to prove himself, that he is not a some easy fool to be taken advantage off, just because of his age. There seems to be endless stream of adults underestimating him. Outside of L'isolani that is. He is not someone easily satisfied either. There is more than this for him. He can be and will be better than this.

The Boccanegra family become this influential thanks to the efforts of his predecessors over the years. He must work as hard to maintain their reputation, their power, and bring his family to new heights. A Boccanegra had been the first Doge of L'isolani. Marino Boccanegra designed a significant amount of infrastructures in their city (the aqueduct is just one of them). A few more became Admirals. They are famous throughout Centro. These men and women have left their marks in history. It is only natural that Amadeo do the same, and become the greatest Boccanegra after all. A challenge he accept.

Doge of L'isolani. Ruler of Centro Sea. Son of Triton.

Amadeo is destined for great things.

Amadeo is going to come out on top.

Amadeo will get it.

* * *

The people of L'isolani are devoted followers of sea god Triton, hence why they built the water shrine to be spacious. It is the only water shrine in the city, so they have to ensure they have enough space for everyone. Once you are inside, the noises from outside can no longer be heard. Just the sound of running water.

The shrine is filled with people. Sailors asking for protection before they go to the sea. Fishermen praying for a bountiful catch. Shipmakers beg their god to bless their ships so they would never sink. Wives pray for the safety of their husbands. Children asking for clear weather so they can play outside.

Orelia knelt in front of the fountain. She take out her pyramis. Small charms are attached to it. The blonde dip the pyramis into the water, turning it for seven times. Only then she can give her prayer. L'isolani worship the water deity Triton, but there are no written rules that they can't offer prayer to more than one deity. So that's what she did. She pray to the trident wielding god Triton and goddess Thalassa (whom the men derogatorily call the Sea Witch). There are things about women that only another women can understand.

To Triton, she pray for her family's safety. For her Father and Odilon and their sailors to have smooth sailing. For all of them to return home and be reunited with their family.

To Thalassa, she pray for the widows who lost their husband at sea or to other circumstances. She ask Thalassa to give these women strength.

She ask for guidance from both of them. To watch over their sons and daughters. To never let them be hungry, because hunger is one of the worst things in the world.

She didn't pray for happiness or money, because those are something they must work on themselves. She didn't pray for love either. It not the domain of the water gods. They couldn't leave everything up to the gods and whatever forces out there.

Orelia don't forget to thank them for the blessings they saw fit to gave her. Food and water, a roof above her head, healthy body and most important of all, family.

When she open her eyes, she sees the light coming from her pyramis. Seeing those lights remind her of the beacon cutting through the dark sea. The promise of land. Proof that there is hope. A reason to hold on just a little longer…

Orelia put away her pyramis. She is done here. There are other people waiting for their turn. Best to get going. She still have some time to kill before she return home. Should she make a quick trip to the fruit vendor? Or go buy some flowers? Her room could use some brightening…

Orelia barely walk away from the shrine's steps when she noticed a boy with blue hair. Amadeo Boccanegra have a grin plastered on his face as he walk towards her.

"Orelia," He greets her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Amadeo," Orelia nodded at her. "Good day to you."

"Are you heading back? Let me walk you," He offered.

Orelia raised an eyebrow, amused. "How nice of you. Very well. I shall take up your offer." Without waiting for his response, Orelia turn and walk away. Amadeo catch up with her in no time, walking next to her.

"How was your day?" Amadeo starts the conversation. A part of him wanted her to take hold of his arm like she did in Barcino, but they are in L'isolani now. People see, people talk. _Let them gawk and gossip all they want,_ Amadeo wanted to say, but Orelia care about those kind of things. So he say nothing of this. Besides, walking together like this should be enough to rouse the curiosity of others.

"It was peaceful," She answered. "What about you?"

"Productive," He grinned. He'll let Orelia make her own conclusions. "How is your uncle?"

Orelia turn to look at him. "He is doing well these days." Since they are talking about Catalano, it means less coughing. More colour in his complexion. The longer he can move around without tiring fast. Unfortunately, she can't seem to brush away the tiredness in his face. Her uncle always looked haunted and weary. Catalano is not even forty yet his face is etched permanently with grief.

"You must have taken good care of him."

"I try."

"How is it? To be in charge of the household for once?" Amadeo change the subject. Catalano has no wife to run the household. That task would fall on the head steward or someone else he trust. As the female relative currently living at the estate, that role fall on Orelia.

"Difficult," Orelia admitted. "I was there to help Grandmother and Mother back at the Rocca… They made it look so easy…" She can't come running to Uncle Catalano and ask for his help. He is already so busy. "I think of it as training instead. My mother and grandmother won't always be around forever after all." She will eventually have to leave her home and move in to her husband's… It's scary to think about. To leave her childhood home. That Elenora and Pommelina will eventually…

"But you get to boss people around," Amadeo interrupted her train of thought. "That's fun."

"When you put it like that… I suppose it does." She is used to give instructions to the soldiers back in the Rocca… But that's different from taking care of the household.

"How long will you be here in the city?" Amadeo asked. Orelia might be summoned back to the Rocca while he was away. They can still write to each other but letters can only do so much. He need a timeframe.

"My uncle's wedding will be held this summer… I guess that's when I will move back to the Rocca. I definitely won't miss the festival for the world."

Ah, yes. _Festa de Mare_ or Festival of the Sea. The event take place for two days. On the morning of the first day, they give ceremonial offerings to Triton, a leftover ritual from the past. Following that is the _Regatta_ , a sailing competition. The Boccanegra family is the running champion for two years in a row now. Amadeo is going to win for the third time this year. The real festival will be held the next day. There will be processions, games, music and all sorts of entertainment. By nightfall, the people will release lanterns to the sea, to help guide the lost souls back to the next world.

It is the perfect opportunity. On the first day Amadeo will impress Orelia by winning the competition. Then he will ask her to go to the festival with him on the second day. It will be a date. And with that he will be able to publicilly stake his claim. Amadeo hit two birds with one stone.

"Will you go to the festival together with me?" Amadeo asked her. Why wait?

Orelia raise an eyebrow. "The festival is still weeks away."

"I know, and I can't wait. So what do you say?" Amadeo grinned.

"I don't know… I usually stay with my family or with Odilon… It will be… Different. My family will ask," Orelia keep her gaze to the front.

"Is your family aware of my intentions?" It doesn't surprise him if she did tell them. But given how reluctant she was, maybe not. Odilon definitely knows.

"They are aware," Orelia acknowledged it, "I didn't say much but I don't have to. My family picked up on it all on their own. They leave it to me to handle you myself." _For now_ is left unsaid.

"You handled me so well," Amadeo teases her. He won't forget how Orelia freaked out the other day anytime soon.

Orelia huffed. "Shut up."

His voice drop lower, enough for Orelia to catch "I certainly won't mind another kiss or two," Hell, he'll even take one on the cheek. He doubt that Orelia will kiss him in public, but maybe she will pull him to a corner somewhere. Away from the crowd. Behind a building maybe? Some place where they won't be seen. Orelia will pull him close. Maybe he'll press her against the wall. Then they will make out to their heart's content. Will there be some actions with tongues? That would be so...

As if reading his mind, Orelia's eyebrows furrowed. "Perv."

Shit, was he that transparent? Damn hormones. Still…

"Do you want to kiss me?" Amadeo leaned closer to her.

"Not right now, no."

"But later?" Amadeo pressed on.

"Nope."

Amadeo try not to pout. "I'm not that bad of a kisser."

"No," Orelia admitted, "But I'm not in the mood at the moment."

Ah, well. "Back to my previous question. Will you go with me to the festival?"

"...You need to ask permission from my father. It is only proper."

He want to say that he don't need their permission but Amadeo knows that he has to. He rather Bartolomeo hear it from him firsthand than being interrupted by the father. And Amadeo can tell Bartolomeo (and the rest of the family by extension) that he wish to formally court his daughter.

"Fine," He said finally, "But know I won't give up that easily."

Despite herself, Orelia smiled. "I know."

"In the meantime, come see my _Oro_. I'll take you to the sea. You are guaranteed to have a good time," Amadeo grinned.

"Hmmm," Orelia looked thoughtful, "I have to check my schedule first. I'll let you know."

"I promise I won't steal you away."

"I will destroy you if you try to."

And Amadeo wholeheartedly agree with her there. "Just say the word and I'll take you even beyond Centro."

Orelia peered at him, "How… Boastful of you."

"It is not a boast," Amadeo replied. "I speak only the truth."

He fancy seeing a glint in those sea green eyes before Orelia look ahead. "Maybe I'll take up your offer one day."

"You play hard to get."

"You have to try harder."

 _'Oh I will'_

They continue to chat throughout their walk together. Orelia told him of the brigands they encountered in Cuore. Amadeo told her the story of a pirates attempt to attack his Oro. It happened in L'isolani waters. _Were they born yesterday?_ Don't these third class asses realise the futility of it? Idiots. They talk about cats, economics, Odilon, cats again (Orelia really like them), and so forth. It make an enjoyable walk.

Too bad everything must end eventually.

"You can leave me here," Orelia said when they are a couple blocks away from her home.

Amadeo don't want to leave. He want to walk her to her doorstep. He want to greet Catalano (if he's home) and tell him of his intentions. He want him and the rest of the world to know. Amadeo want to be with Orelia.

"Don't miss me too much," He said instead.

"Do you miss me already?" She teases.

"You are hard to forget."

Orelia roll her eyes but her lips quirked upwards. "See you next time, Amadeo." And with that, she turn around and walk away.

She don't look back. Amadeo never take his eyes off her until Orelia disappear from his line of sight. He can feel something in the pit of his stomach.

How should he describe this feeling? Sadness to see her go? Longing? He certainly want to chase her, hold her in his arms and kiss her.

Still, Orelia got a point. He has to try harder.

Amadeo turn on his heel and start to walk to the direction of his home.

* * *

Uncle Catalano is not back yet. He is still at work, doing his part in the Sea Council and make sure everything run smoothly.

"Did anything happened while I'm gone?" Orelia asked the head servant who came to greet her upon her return.

"No, milady. Nothing happened."

She nodded. "I will be in my room if you need me."

"Yes, milady."

So off to her bedroom she goes.

There is an unfinished letter waiting for her on the desk. A reply to Odilon's latest letter. In his correspondence, Odilon wrote of the recent news from the Rocca and their relatives in Rhein. Aunt Constanze and her family are confirmed that they will attend Uncle Catalano's wedding. This means cousins. First cousins. Not second or third cousins Orelia known throughout her life. She never met them before. Her first cousins are simply too young. This will be the first time they will leave Rhein. It will be an interesting experience for everyone involved. Orelia barely remember her aunt, for that matter. She left the _Rocca_ when Orelia was so young to be wed.

Everyone else is hale and healthy back home. Orelia take a moment to thank the gods. Odilon told her that he finished yet another volume of book (Astronomy this time. By a monk from a long time ago). He still haven't found the right time to tell their grandparents his intentions. He wish her to have better luck than he did.

Orelia stare at her letter for a few moments before she grab her quill.

I met him outside of the water shrine today.

There is no need for Orelia to write down the name. Odilon would know straightaway.

 _He offered to walk me home. I accepted. We talked lots. He invited me to his ship. He asked if we could kiss. Oh, and he also ask me to come with him to the festival. You should have been there to see it. Boy try real hard._

Odilon would be cackling. He will tease her about it, no doubt.

"What are you going to do about him then?" She can already hear him asking that question.

 _You once ask me if I want to stay in the water or get out. I want to give him a chance._

They are young. Foolish. Careless.

Doesn't make it any less real.

She want to give herself a chance.

She want to see what he will do. What length is he willing to take for her affection. How deep does his feelings for her go.

 _Will he get out of the water first or he will stay with me?_

Will Amadeo be just a chapter? Or will he be more than that?

 _Did Mother feel like this when Father enter her life? Grandmother and Grandfather? I can't help but wonder._

What will Amadeo do next? Hers and Odilon's birthday is coming up. Does he know? Well, if he is as serious as he say he is, Amadeo will look for it on his own. What sort of move he will make next?

She look forward for it.

* * *

 **Damn Amadeo hold your horses. Your thirst is so obvious.**

 **More world building about L'isolani in this chapter. I plead creative license for all the cultural stuff going on in here.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. I'm always a slut for reviews.**

 **NO FLAME**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Shoukoku no Altair**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: Life is like the ocean. You navigate your way using everything in your disposal. When challenges are thrown your way, you must keep going. But the ocean is endless. Eventually, you will come upon wholly unfamiliar territory. One have no choice but to brave through it. L'isolani sailors are the best seafarers out there. But their womenfolk are not to be underestimated either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoukoku no Altair. All OCs in this story belong to me

Warnings: OCs, typos, grammar errors

IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANON CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRING, TURN BACK NOW

* * *

CHAPTER 14

* * *

As the second son, Roni is raised to be the supporter of his brother, and back up if anything happened to him and their father. He must prove himself first under Guglielmo's leadership before he is allowed to have a ship to call his own. Counsellor and first mate to Guglielmo, that is the roles assigned to Roni since birth. His older brother was smarter, stronger and much more skilled than him. He would make a good Doge. The dream to make the Boccanegra family as _de facto_ leader of L'isolani once and for all was so close to realisation.

It never once crossed Roni's mind that Guglielmo would leave them so soon. Their plans fell apart when his ship sunk. Their father had long passed away. It is up to Roni and Gino to keep everything together. They need each other more than ever. Amadeo is counting on them. It was the most difficult thing Roni had ever done when they broke the news to the boy. Amadeo was confused at first. Death is just a word to him until Roni and Gino made it very, very real. The memory of little Amadeo sobbing and calling out for his father always make his chest hurt.

The first few weeks was one of the hardest times in his life. Roni had no idea how hard it is to handle the workload. Father and Guglielmo made it look so easy. Gino was doing the best of his ability to take care of the things Roni didn't notice or forgot. Amadeo was… Well, he made them worried. He withdraw to himself and barely respond to anything. Roni and Gino came up with an agreement. Whenever one of them leave the island, the other must stay behind. Someone has to watch over Amadeo.

One night, Roni broke down in the office. Everything became too much for him to handle. The stress from work, grief for his brother, his insecurities… It's getting to him. They just lost an important client earlier that day. The client told Roni that he will never be as good as Guglielmo. Those words are like salt to his bleeding wound. A wound that has yet to close up. Other thoughts start to sprang up in his head. Father must be disappointed with his lackluster performance. He is going to fail Amadeo and Gino. Honestly, he won't be surprised if at that point Maria's ghost appear and berate him for not taking good care of Amadeo.

He didn't hear the door opened. He didn't hear the tiny footsteps. Roni finally looked up when he felt a pair of skinny arms wrapped around him.

"There, there, Uncle Roni…,"

Amadeo meant to comfort him but it only made Roni to cry harder. He take his nephew in his arms and sob to his small shoulder. Amadeo was patient. He didn't let go until they fell to sleep. Roni must have cried himself to sleep and Amadeo couldn't get out of his hold, so they sleep on the floor.

Gino found them in the morning. He burst out laughing, waking them up. Amadeo start to laugh and Roni joined in.

For the first time since Guglielmo's death, Roni think they are going to be okay.

(Later on, when his head is clearer, Roni wonder why Amadeo is still up. He never asked. He has pretty good guesses of the reason why.)

The three of them worked out their grief. They get on with life. Amadeo start being energetic again. Roni and Gino gradually adjusted to their new roles and grow confident. It was not perfect but it worked. For a while, everything was good.

Roni and Gino were pleasantly surprised when they discovered that Amadeo has Triton's blessings. Their nephew is already bright for his age. To show promise as a sailor this early? Imagine how he will be when Amadeo become an adult. The world had no idea what is about to come. Suddenly, their dream to be number one in L'isolani and Centro is not just a dream anymore. With Amadeo, everything is within reach. They just have to be strategic and have patience. Their crew start to call Amadeo as Son of Triton, and the nickname stuck.

Then Gino start to get these ideas in his head. How other nations are catching up to L'isolani. How the situation do not look good for their family. How they need to change their ways before it's too late. Roni can agree that Boccanegra's standing got weaker after Guglielmo left them, but if they can recover from Father's death, they can recover from this. And they are recovering. Other nations may have brand new ships but it means little if their sailors don't have the skills. L'isolani sailors are the best. Everyone knew that. There is no need for unnecessary changes. They tried to hide their disagreement from Amadeo but their nephew is smart. He picked up their discord fairly quickly. Sometimes Roni forget that children can be the most insightful creatures. Regardless, they try not to fight in front of him.

Roni had hoped that Gino would forget all these nonsense. The last thing they need is another crack. The Boccanegra family must be strong. If their rivals hear of the things Gino spout, they would ridicule them. They must not show weakness. And Amadeo is just starting to recover. They don't need this. But their arguments got even more and more heated. Servants and shipmates start to whisper. Amadeo grow distressed.

In the end, Gino turn his back on them.

Roni don't have the time to wonder where it all go wrong. It's just him and Amadeo now. With Gino's departure, Amadeo need him more than ever. By Triton he will raise the boy right. He swear so on Guglielmo's and Maria's graves.

And now he must do his roles to his nephew.

Amadeo is a clever boy. He absorbed his lessons like a sponge and eager to learn new things. Sometimes he would cause mischief but that is normal for boys his age. He is brave, astute and stubborn. Just like Guglielmo. The stubborness is more like Maria though. Amadeo take on his role as captain like a duck in water. Ever since he start to take more active role in the family business, their revenue increases. He take on older politicians with ease and won their respect. Their crew is ready to follow him to the death.

Amadeo is born to be a leader. Amadeo is born to be a Doge. He is the embodiment of everything great of L'isolani. Triton himself saw fit to bless the boy.

Roni is proud.

Amadeo is not only his father's son, he is going to surpass him. There will come a day that he won't need Roni anymore. But Roni will always by his side.

Even though Amadeo is capable of taking care of himself, he is still a teenage boy. Amadeo doesn't seem all too concerned to have friends around his age. Of course, his nephew have high standards with people as well. He won't bother to to talk to someone he deem not worthy of his time. Too bad there is no one amongst their crew who is around his age. There must be something he can only convey to someone close to his age. The age gap between him and Roni is too great. Roni is worried. Will Amadeo be truly all right when he's gone? He don't want his nephew to be completely alone when the time comes….

 _Stomp stomp stomp stomp_

 _Slam_

"Uncle Roni!" Amadeo barged into his office. "I need your help!"

Roni hurriedly look at his paper. Good, not a drop of ink. He put down his pen. "What is wrong, Amadeo?"

"Orelia's birthday is coming!"

 _Ah_

Amadeo make his way to the desk. "I just heard about it from some girls on the street. They are talking about Odilon's birthday. Since they are twins…"

Roni nodded, "How can I help?"

"Uncle, what should I get for Orelia?"

"I am not familiar with her. You do. Think carefully about her person first."

Amadeo thought about the sea nymph. She like to wear pretty dresses. She always wear a single braid on top of her head like a band. Cats are her favourites. She like to sing and dance. Orelia's favourite color are pink and blue. The places she loves the most are Rocca and the ocean.

"Something blue or pink," He muttered.

"The gift doesn't have to be expensive." Roni added. "You can compensate it by making it meaningful or make the method of delivery memorable. Like a serenade for instance. That would make quite an impression."

Serenade? Amadeo is not tone deaf but he is more used to shouting than singing. He can play an instrument. He could bring in reinforcements… Amadeo thought of his crew and their drunken singing and their stalking. He immediately crossed the idea. "I don't think that's a good idea, Uncle." The last thing they need is an audience. While these men are loyal to him, they won't be able to keep it to themselves. Or worse, freaking out near the two of them. It will only put him and Orelia on the spot. It will be one hell of a mess to clean up if Orelia mistake them as an enemy and whoop their ass. Not that they don't deserve it. In that same vein, musicians are out of the question.

He could get her jewellery or a new hat or something. But he doubt the artisans can whip up something to his standards in such short notice. Not to mention the women in that family are very critical when it comes to appearances. They sell silks, velvets and laces. They clearly know more about fashion than he does. There's his mother's jewellery… No, that's too intimate. Maybe when they are engaged or married but not now. A new cloak or shoes maybe. But Orelia can get those things anytime she wants.

Flowers? Too common.

Swords? It'll take a while to prepare. A dagger might work…

"Or…," Roni eye his nephew carefully. "You can ask her about it."

Amadeo's face lit up. "I'll do that. Thanks, Uncle Roni!"

And just like that, he's gone.

For an instant there, Roni saw Guglielmo, young and alive and head over heels, running off to see Maria.

Maybe he need to take a break.

* * *

Following Uncle Roni's advice, Amadeo went to go see Orelia. To ask her what she want for her birthday. This is an important step. If he nail this, the rest will go smoother. He won't get anything for Odilon though. They are not even friends. It will be extremely weird. Amadeo probably would wish him happy birthday but that will be it.

Luck is firmly on his side today, because he found Orelia not long after he left home. He found her on the street, presumably on her way home from who knows where. She is wearing green today. Not sea green this time but the shade of green in summer. It suits her well. She stop by a flower vendor. Orelia bend down, flipping her hair, showing her smooth neck and collarbone. Amadeo blanked for a moment. He regained his senses quickly and march towards the girl.

Orelia noticed someone stand next to her and look up.

"Orelia," Amadeo greet her with his trademark smirk.

"Amadeo," She return his smirk with a smile of her own. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk, that's all."

"Hmmm," Orelia gingerly touches the petal. "Right now I'm wondering what sort of arrangement I should put in my room."

"Couldn't go wrong with white," Amadeo point out. White is a pretty safe color.

"True," Orelia lean in to smell the daisies.

"Are you out for an errand?"

"Yes, I just finished it. I will head straight back home after this."

"Hm," Amadeo's eyes never left her form. "I heard Odilon is coming to the city."

"Yes, him and my parents. Odilon and I never part on our birthdays."

Ah, so the parents are coming as well. "Your birthday is on the 17th, right?" Orelia make an assenting noise. "Anything you want for your birthday?"

Orelia didn't answer him right away, taking her sweet time picking the flowers. Amadeo patiently waits, knowing that she did this just to mess with him. "Odilon and my parents will be coming here for our birthday. We will get to eat almond cakes and peaches. That would be enough."

"Are there something you wanted for so long but never get it?"

Orelia think about it for a moment. "There is something… I wanted it for almost all my life now."

"Yes?" Amadeo lean closer.

"A pink dolphin," Orelia sigh wistfully.

 _"A what?"_

"Dolphin. A pink one. I always wanted a pink dolphin since I was two. But the adults told me that pink dolphins don't exist. Broke the heart of my four years old self," Orelia sighed.

"But if you were to have a pink dolphin, will you be happy?"

"Now, now, Amadeo," Orelia turn to face him. "Don't go promising things that are impossible." She buried the lower half of her face into the flower. Green eyes eyeing him. She looked so soft. So adorable. Amadeo fought off the urge to pull her into his arms.

"Will a pink dolphin for your birthday present make you smile?"

 _I want to make you smile_

Something must have shown on his face, for Orelia's eyes soften. "Yes."

A pink dolphin is in order then.

Orelia pay for her flowers. Amadeo walk her back to the Canella estate. Not all the way of course. He don't bring up her birthday anymore. They discussed about trade routes, which one is the most dangerous, which one would be the quickest, should weather be forgiving. For someone who don't sail as much as he does, Orelia knows her stuff. Then again she might be relaying what Bartolomeo and Odilon told her. Regardless of the case, Amadeo enjoy their talks.

He bid her farewell a couple blocks away from the Canella estate. Orelia's hand brushed against his. Amadeo tripped. Thankfully he didn't face plant or anything. When he look at Orelia again, she is trying to keep her expression neutral and failing.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Amadeo try to wave it off. "Go along now."

Orelia toss him a grin before leaving.

Amadeo watched her go before heading back himself.

Uncle Roni is at the foyer by the time he got back. "Amadeo, you're back. Did you found her?"

Amadeo nodded, "I followed your advice and asked her what she wanted for her birthday."

"What did she say?"

"Orelia want a pink dolphin."

Uncle Roni stared at him, "I don't know where we will find a dolphin. A pink one at that."

"We still got time. I'll think of something," Amadeo said, confident as ever.

"You know it doesn't have to be a pink dolphin, right? Orelia might be just messing with you."

"That did cross my mind," Amadeo shrugged, "But go big or go home, right?"

Uncle Roni didn't look convinced so he pressed on, "She agreed to give me a chance, Uncle. I am not going to let her down."

His uncle's features softened at that. "I know you wouldn't," He smiled, "Let me know if you need anything."

Amadeo nodded. He better start now. June 17th is less than two weeks away. Things will not get done with him just sitting around.

* * *

Their birthday is in two weeks. The festival is next month. And the month after that they will hold Uncle Catalano's wedding. Not to mention all of her possible side projects (she still need to run them through to Odilon and the adults first). Speaking of her family, they are coming to the city! Orelia wished that their grandparents could join them but alas.

Aside from celebrating their birthday, Bartolomeo and Elenora will see how far along the wedding preparation is. So far they've reserved the water temple, prepare the rings, draw up the menu, received letters from guests to confirm their participation and hire the musicians and other entertainers. Both parties agreed that there will be no need for an engagement party. The celebration will last of one day only, as opposed to the three days or one week of festivities. Elenora will bring along the seamstresses to take their measurement so they can start preparing their garment for the event. Bartolomeo need to be there when they go over the menu one more time so he can procure the food stock and liqueur in time. The decoration will need Elenora's approval too. They will send Pommeline and Giovanni the seating chart. And don't even get her started with the nuptial gifts.

Despite things being hectic, it keep her on her toes. Being busy is good.

Orelia penned yet another letter to her cousin in Chielo. Even though she only meet her distant relatives once or twice (some she never ever met in her life), Grandfather stresses the importance to keep them in your thoughts, to include them in your lives no matter how little. So she send them letters and occasional portraits. Orelia don't tell her cousins many things to be entirely honest. There are things she can only confide in Odilon and some she keep to herself.

She still stay in touch with her friends in Sirena. All of them are the daughters of Elenora's friends. Orelia and Odilon would spend time with them whenever they visit their mother's homeland. Orelia like them enough. It's still make her feel lonely whenever she remember that none of them live in L'isolani. Strange how she has no one on this island whom she would call her friend. It's like a L'isolanian is the last person she will trust. Those who are not under the employment of her family anyways.

"Enemies outside, enemies inside. They are everywhere," Orelia muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Milady, I don't quite catch that?"

Orelia look up to meet the maid's confused look, "Oh, I'm sorry for surprising you. I am just trying to recall what I've read…" She look down to see the spread of paper laid in front of her. She is almost finished writing an essay on the founder of Ancient Phoenicia.

"Oh," The maid relaxes. "I promise I will bother you no more."

"It's fine, Coletta," She give her a reassuring smile.

Coletta smiled back before returning to her task, changing the bed sheet.

It doesn't take long for her to finish the essay. Coletta left the room already, bringing the dirty laundry with her. With her independent study over, it's time for dinner. Orelia look at her reflection in the mirror. She is wearing a brilliant emerald dress with lace trimmings. Acceptable.

Orelia make her way to the dining room. Catalano arrived not long after. He is dressed in somber dark green that she almost mistake as black if it were not for the candles.

"Hello, niece," Catalano greet her with a smile.

"Uncle Catalano," Orelia smiled back.

They take their seats. The servants brought their meals to the table. Dinner tonight consist of shrimps, salad, pottages and bread. Catalano turned down the wine, opting for boiled water instead. Orelia follow his example. They eat in agreeable silence. Catalano eat in a slower pace than her but he finished everything. Proof that he has appetite today. That's good. The servants brought almond cakes for dessert.

After they finished, uncle and niece head to the drawing room. The fireplace has already been lit by the time they get there. Uncle Catalano sit down on his favourite chair while Orelia take a seat on the chaise.

"Orelia," He started after a minute spent of them staring into the fire.

"Yes, Uncle."

"You were seen walking with the Boccanegra heir earlier today. And a few days ago."

"Yes."

"Is he the reason you are here in the city?"

"Partially," Orelia admitted. She don't want to lie to her family if she can avoid it. "I don't come all the way here just for a boy, Uncle."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Catalano is quick to assure her. "We've done worse things for less. I applaud you for your initiative."

"Uncle Cat?"

"The war will be inevitable. We could buy time but there's no stopping the Empire," Her uncle said with a tone of finality, "I wouldn't fault you for not wanting to waste time."

"Uncle, I don't understand."

"What is it that you do not understand?"

"Why aren't you angry? Or disappointed? Or-?"

"My dear, when you see the things I've seen, you will not care much with the restrictions," Catalano said. "You are given responsibilities when you come to the city and you meet each and every one of them. On top of that, you are learning. I have no reason to be down. Though by the look on your face, you are still unconvinced."

Orelia look down on her folded hands on her lap, "I was expecting you to say something but not… This."

"You were expecting a stronger reaction out of me," Catalano noted. "Though I have to ask. You know I have to. What do you see in him?"

She didn't answer right away, trying to piece together words. "I am confused about my feelings for him. Still is. He made me excited and put me at ease at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Some."

"Point is, I felt things whenever I'm around him. I… I want to believe in him," She said the last part in whisper. She want to trust him. "Is that bad?"

Catalano stared at her for long time, "People are not as strong as you think but we we are not that fragile. People could break your heart as they could fill it with love. Sometimes, you must have faith."

 _Faith_

"That's so difficult," Orelia frowned. Why can't things ever be simple? Life's easier that way.

"I know," Catalano agreed. "But if you truly want his love, you will do so."

Orelia timidly look up to meet her uncle's gaze. "How do people survive this?"

"I think," Catalano started, "All humans are born flawed. It is in our nature. Love is one of our flaws. The biggest one even. It is also our biggest strength and sometimes, our salvation. We are born to love. What you do with your love is entirely your choice. Who you give that love to is your choice as well."

"But… What if we fall out of love?" It is also her biggest fear. That someday she would love this person so hard and the next day she no longer feel that. Or that someone no longer loves her. She don't dare to think of her family casting her off because they no longer love her. Thinking of the possibility alone make her unable to breath.

"Love is nonot the endgame, my dear. Even after you got that love or give that love, you still have to work for it. It continues. It changes. It takes effort. That's how you learn. That is what it means to love."

Boldness seized her for a moment and Orelia asked. "Do you love Bianca del Caretto, Uncle?"

"I don't love her," Catalano admitted. Orelia gaped at his frankness. "But I can see us become husband and wife in its truest sense. One that is tied by love. I trust her and Bianca trust me. We talked about what we are, what we get out from this, what we want. Talking is important too, niece."

Orelia pondered his words, "So it's not purely political then?"

"I admit, it's a tad bit more complicated than that. Then again, it's politics. But some things don't have to be complicated. For instance, I don't live for myself. Haven't been for a long time. But I am alive for the sake for my family and my country. I keep holding on for your sake. I want to survive long enough to see another day with Bianca, and the day after, and the day after that. I want to live with her. That's more than enough reason."

Her eyes watered at his words. Orelia quickly wipe it away. "I'm glad that Bianca is the one you will marry," She said softly.

"Me too," Catalano's eyes softened. "I pray that you will meet someone like that one day. If it has to be Amadeo Boccanegra, then so be it."

* * *

Three days have passed and Amadeo got nothing. Absolutely nothing. This will not be easy, he knows that perfectly, but it's him we're talking about here. Amadeo should have come up with something by now.

He already finished work so now he will use the time to sulk in his room. He must at least come up with something by the end of this week because that only leaves him one week to prepare whatever he come up with. This birthday is crucial. This day only come once a year. Fucking Up is not an option.

Amadeo considered asking the crew for advice. But these days, every time he as much as look at them, they would look back with this stupid expression on their faces. Like they are expecting him to come to them like a lost puppy. Hell no. He is their Capitan damnit. Okay, they are older than him. Ergo, they have more experience compared to him. But Amadeo is not that helpless. Also, his crew would get stupid excited at the very mention of Orelia. When word got around that he walked with Orelia, these men, all older than twenties, squealed like little girls. Amadeo have never seen something as embarrassing as that. He ordered them to scrub Oro for that. Yeah, talking to them about it is not an option either.

Pink dolphins. Where the fuck can he find one?

It's not too late to look for other gifts. There's still time. But Amadeo decided to step up to the challenge. It has to be pink dolphins. He can see the appeal, really. When he was younger, he wanted to hug the venti so badly. He wanted to ride the Hippocampi like Perseus ride his pegasus. Sadly he discovered on his own that those two things are not possible.

He thought of Orelia as a toddler. She must have been the most precious thing. For a moment there he imagined a child with his blue hair and Orelia's sea green eyes. Their kid will be so adorable to the point they could weaponize it. That vision could happen in the future if he play his card right.

Dolphins. For starters, it's rare to see dolphins unless you know where to look. He could bring Orelia to the sea but there is no guarantee they would show. Amadeo is doubtful that there will be a pink one as there. It is a lovely image, imagining Orelia leaning against the railing to take a better look at the dolphins. The image is switched to little Orelia cuddling to a pink dolphin in the water. The animal would be too big to her. It will be like cuddling a large, wet, hairless, misshapen dog. Maybe if it were to be smaller... Make it easier for her to hold...

 _If he can't find one, he can make one instead._

Amadeo sit upright. That's it! He can make the dolphin instead! It will solve the pink color issue too! He is a genius!

Amadeo bolted outside. No time to waste!

* * *

 **Amedeo's Dorkiness strikes again.**

 **In this chapter we get to know more about the Uncles.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review. I'm always a slut for reviews.**

 **NO FLAME**


End file.
